Seven Devils (Sequel to Oblivion)
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Janelle has left town to train and her absence has changed her into someone strong, dark, & dangerous. Using dark magic she becomes addicted to the freedom it brings & quickly succumbs to the darkness. Can the gang pull her from the brink before she loses it completely or will the dark side look more tempting, amid taking care of the ever growing thorn in their side The Mikaelson's
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**AN: Here it is guys, the sequel to Oblivion! Sorry it took longer than expected, homework piled up. I think the title of this chapter is very fitting for what's going to happen.**_

* * *

"Again Janelle!" Elliot shouted, as I fell down on the mat for what had to have been the thousandth time that day.

I groaned as I got back up to my feet. I could feel my muscles aching from working so hard, and I longed for a nice hot shower, but unfortunately my drill sergeant/cousin wouldn't allow me to. It had been about three months since I left in Mystic Falls and moved to New York to begin my training. It had been a very long three months filled with pain and sweat.

"You'll have to do better than that. Those fighting skills are a disgrace to the Rousseau name," Elliot said.

Though I could hear the smile in his voice, his words still stung. I had been training non-stop developing balance, agility, and eventually fighting skills. I'm proud to say that I had greatly improved, and learned to use a long blade, throwing disks, and throwing knives. But, according to Elliot and Grandma they had saw _some_ improvement, that's as a close a compliment I'm going to get from my family.

Why did being an assassin witch have to be so hard? Sure, my natural instincts helped me out a bit so that I wasn't totally hopeless, but I looked like an ordinary witch next to the rest of my family. At 15 years old, most witches in my family could take on three vampires single handedly (okay, maybe not, but it seemed like that). I could barely handle witch hunters at 17.

Other than that life couldn't get any better, or it could get better if Elliot would just let me take a break and shower.

"Please Elliot," I whined after he had pinned me down once again. "We have been going at this for hours. Can we please just call it a day so that I can shower?"

Elliot regarded me coolly with his deep brown eyes, "I'll tell you what," Elliot said smirking. "If you beat me, then we'll be done,"

I threw my hands up into the air, "But I'll never beat you!" I exclaimed.

He grinned that cocky smile of his, the one that made me want to punch him, "Exactly," he said.

Glaring at him, I stood up and got into position, determined to show him that I could, in fact, beat him and that he wasn't this invincible god that he seemed to think he was.

Elliot smirked and stood across from me, "Whenever you're ready,"

My eyes narrowed as I regarded Elliot, who was standing across from me in a defensive position. I took a deep breath and charged at him, completely focused on the fight. I continued running forward before I threw a punch toward his face, but Elliot neatly dodged the attack, making it look effortless. I was sure that if I was the one doing that move, I would look like some distressed otter or something. It amazed and aggravated me that Elliot was perfect at everything he tried. It just wasn't fair.

Elliot smirked at me as I glared, "C'mon, Janelle, you can do better than that," he taunted.

I whipped my foot out toward him, hoping to bring him down, but it had the opposite effect. Elliot grabbed my leg and brought me down to the ground. But before he could pin me down, I rolled over and jumped up. Surprise flickered in Elliot's eyes before he refocused on the fight, bringing his fist down toward my face. I dodged quickly and brought my arm out to punch him in the stomach.

Elliot dodged before advancing toward me. He kept kicking and punching, but somehow I managed to evade all of his attacks. I was surprised that I was doing so well. Usually Elliot would have won the fight by now. Elliot knew this too and his attacks came faster as he tried to bring me down.

Finally I grew tired of remaining on the defensive and I did a move that Elliot had taught me a while ago and one that I had seen him use many times before. I faked to the right and then quick as a snake, I changed direction and landed a blow to his solar plexus, surprising him and sending him to the ground.

"I win," I said, smiling hugely.

I actually beat Elliot. Wow. That was a first. It had been a very long time since anyone had beaten him, which had only caused his already too big head to grow twice the size it already was, so I wasn't planning on letting him forget this for a very long time.

Elliot stared up at me in surprise and with a little bit of pride on his face, "Good job, Janelle. You did excellent, but I must tell you that I was going easy on you,"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "You're impossible," I sighed. "You just don't want to admit that I beat you,"

"Congratulations on beating Elliot, it's about time someone did. His head was getting far too big," a voice said, I whipped around and saw that it was Grandma with Aubree.

Elliot's mouth popped open as he regarded Grandma in surprise, "How did you know about that?" He demanded.

"I was here when she pinned you down. Very impressive, Janelle. You have greatly improved. You're a very quick learner," Grandma said.

 _"Oh my God, she gave me a real compliment," I thought._

"Thank you, Grandma," I said smiling.

"I see you brought my next victim," Elliot joked, referring to Aubree.

"So it would seem," Grandma replied. "Come with me Janelle, we have a guest,"

Grandma guided me out the room, but not before I looked at Bree and realized how withdrawn she looked, like something had terribly frightened her.

 _"What the hell happened when she was with Grandma?" I thought._

~~~x~~~

Grandma and I walked through the doorway of the kitchen, and I stopped short. At the kitchen table sat an elegant looking woman with black hair with brown highlights. She sat tall, wearing a black dress that accentuated her body. In her hand was a half-smoked cigarette. This wasn't someone I've had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

The stranger turned to look at me, as if noticing me for the first time, "You mean you don't know?"

"Can't say that I do, ma'am," I replied, still studying her.

The stranger gave a breathy "ha" and shook her head, "That shouldn't surprise me, I haven't seen you since you were born. What reason did your father have to talk about me?"

The stranger stood up. She was proud, regal, and intimidating, "I'm Mary Claremont, your grandmother," Mary introduced.

"That's impossible. Dad said you died before I was born," I stated.

"Your father lied," Mary stated plainly, before taking one last drag from her cigarette before crushing the end of it in the ashtray. "My son shielded you from our way of life for a long time, afraid you would become like his other siblings. It was an unfortunate tragedy that Ella and Henry had to die for you to discover your true self, but you know what they say God works in mysterious ways," Mary said casually, standing up.

"How could you say that about my mom and dad? How could you say that about your _son_?" I asked angrily, bawling up my fists.

"Because I can, and moping about it won't bring him back. Anyways, once I found out from Cordelia you were training, I thought this would be the perfect time to show you the powerful magic that we Claremont's possess," Mary explained.

"Dark magic," I repeated, slowly opening my bawled fists up.

"Yes, dark magic Janelle. I know Marie probably has been teaching you white magic, but that's not who we are. After all Janelle, you have been practicing dark magic long before you got to New York," Mary said pointedly.

I averted my gaze to the floor ashamed, "That's nothing to be ashamed of Janelle, in fact I'm here to you help harness this magic," Mary stated smiling.

A little too happily for my taste.

"Janelle, I can give you riches and comforts you never imagine were possible. I can make you the most powerful witch to walk the earth. You will never have to spend another day trying to be the hero. All I ask of you Janelle, is to let me be your teacher and for you to follow my teachings,"

My mind felt foggy as I thought about the decision, and Mary could sense my inner struggle.

"Think about it Janelle, by practicing dark magic you can protect yourself and more importantly everyone you love," Mary said.

I thought about all the times my magic failed me when I needed it, all the times I almost died. And then I thought of Aubree and how she almost died by the hands of Klaus.

"I'll do it, teach me the ways of dark magic,"

"As long as you are with me Janelle, your beautiful face will never be marred with tears again and no one will harm you. I knew when I first saw you as a baby that fate would bring us together again and you would be an unstoppable force,"

~~~x~~~

 _Later on that night in the woods_

Mary, Cordelia, and I looked at the group of criminals in the center of the pentagram. There was a full moon up in the horizon and the humans were restless.

"Let me go!" an ugly pale skinned rapist demanded. "How did you seal us in here? How is any of this possible?"

"Yeah," said a jewelry thief. "You circus freaks?"

Mary looked at the band of arguing evil men and then she snapped her fingers and they all kept quiet, "You all are here to be punished for your sins. Sins you've committed against humanity,"

"What sin did I commit?" the rapist asked.

"What do you think?" Grandmother said sharply.

Somehow Mary and Grandma managed to get all these criminals and round them up for the ceremony, I don't know how, and honestly I don't care. But now, it was time to bring justice to them.

"Do exactly what I showed earlier today," Mary reminded, before stepping back to watch me.

"It's time for your demise!" I closed my eyes, and channeled the power of the moon into myself.

" _Phesmatis Spiritus tuum da mihi potestatem, occide fures, Macta et illicitum et inflammábit animas eorum potestas minori aestimari vestris. Lorem ipsum dolor sit infernum, est illicitum morietur,_ "

The men in the circle screamed as they felt pain in their minds: their blood vessels were exploding, their veins popping open, they were dying slowly and begging me for forgiveness, but I wasn't about to forgive anyone.

I saw the dark magic entering my veins and felt that same pleasurable sensation when I used dark magic on Bastien. I continued on with my spell, "Agia venit ténebris, et adimplebit complendam mea venas alica cum virtute Pentagram ego convocabo magicae spiritus ab inferno! Occidite eos!"

All the criminals lay dead and I stood there with the power entering me slowly, I was channeling the power of their dying souls and making it my own. I smirked graced my lips that could send chills down your spine.

It was at this moment that I realized dark magic was the way to go. It's consuming me, I can feel it. Darkness seeped into my veins, routing its way into me and overtaking me. Uncontrollable power is devouring me from the inside out and I've never felt more powerful. Mary told me dark magic is a manifestation of your will and you can do anything and _I_ can. My willpower is strong and therefore limitless.

It was my first time killing with dark magic and I half expected to feel some remorse, maybe even shed a tear, but all I did was cock my head to the side and smirk, and stepped over one of the dead bodies to join Grandma and Mary. That was when I knew, I would be never be the same.

* * *

 _ **AN: DUN DUN! You're going to see a very different side of Janelle in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think!**_

 ** _And since someone couldn't tell which one was the main character (which I'm not sure how you don't know who the main character is) but anyways here's a rundown of the characters._**

 ** _Janelle: Main character of the story._**

 ** _Aubree: Janelle's younger sister._**

 ** _Marie: Janelle's and Aubree's Aunt._**

 ** _Bastien: The brother of Nadine, a past doppelganger, before being turned into vampire by Klaus._**

 ** _Mary: Janelle's and Aubree's Grandmother, on their father's side._**

 ** _Cordelia: Janelle's and Aubree's Grandmother, on their mother's side._**

 ** _Malia: Janelle's best friend._**

 ** _Elliot: Janelle's and Aubree's cousin_**


	2. The Birthday

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, life just gets crazier and crazier. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story it means a lot to me!  
**_

* * *

Imagine experiencing the greatest feeling in the world and doubling that by a thousand.

That's what dark magic felt like, amazing, breathtaking, empowering. I was no fool, Marie and Bastien warned me constantly about the consequences of using such magic. But who knew it felt this good. I felt in control again. I no longer was Janelle the teenage witch, I was now Janelle Claremont and I made sure everyone knew my name and feared it.

Never in a million years did I think I would become a user of dark magic. But I allowed myself to get consumed by it. The rush it gave my was indescribable, breath-taking, and empowering. I was in charge whenever I used it, and I saw no harm in tapping into the dark side to do some good.

Well...at least that's how it started.

At first my intentions were good. I strictly used the dark forces to stop any supernatural beings or humans that were dangerous and killing innocent people. I'd kill them and draw their energy. It was a simple and clean process that left me feeling high. But then my dark thoughts slammed back into my mind. How Klaus took everything from me, and how Elijah betrayed me, I used those as an excuse, an excuse to explore more into dark magic. I began to grow power hungry, the more I used the dark craft the more I lost a piece of my morality. I soon found myself beginning to torture my victims. They'd beg my to spare their lives or to just simply kill them, but I never would. Instead I'd sit back and laugh as they died because I could.

But like most things in life all good times come to an end, just like my time in New York. I was packing when my phone started buzzing and the caller was Caroline.

 _"Janelle?"_ Caroline answered.

"Hey, Care," I greeted smiling.

 _"Oh, my gosh! I know you promised to be back by Elena's birthday, but I thought you wouldn't come! I'm planning a party! You will be here in time, right? Where were you? We were worried..."_

"Caroline, slow down," I laughed and checked my clock. "Yeah, I'll be in time for the party. But I need a favor,"

 _"Anything!"_

"Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise,"

" _Oh, of course! It will be great!_ " she said excitedly.

"So, what have you all been up to?"

 _"Ah, summer was...really...something. Elena is obsessed with finding Stefan and Damon seems not to care about it at all...Matt has been avoiding me like the plague, Ric is sleeping on Elena's couch, Jeremy is working at the Grill, Bonnie is out of the state with her family, and Malia moved in with Marie and your other family member,"_ Caroline listed. _"Which I've been meaning to ask, who is he and how is he related to you?"_

"His name Bastien and he's a _very_ distant relative of mine," I answered.

 _"Where have you been? What did you do? You have to tell me everything! Did you meet someone?"_ Caroline questioned excitedly.

"I was traveling around all parts of New York with family...and it was nice. And no, I didn't meet anyone…I'll tell you more, later,"

 _"I'll hold you to that,"_ Caroline replied.

"So, Elena has been searching for Stefan?" I asked, packing my two long and tall beautifully designed stakes in my hand. It was kind of like my signature, they had my initials sculpted beautifully on it along with a spiral design. I made them myself, and I was very proud of them.

 _"Yeah, mom is helping her. There was some kind of animal attack in Memphis, which was the last thing she got,"_

"Memphis, huh? Well, that sucks," I stated, and turned around when I felt a presence behind me, it was Elliot.

"Hey, Caroline, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

 _"Can't wait! Bye, Janelle,"_ Caroline said.

"Bye," I laughed, and ended the call.

"Grandmother has summoned us to the library," Elliot said.

"Well, good morning to you too," I said sarcastically, since Elliot didn't bother to greet me. "Why are we being summoned?"

"I don't know, but you should hurry. You and Aubree have a plane to catch," Elliot replied shrugging.

When we entered the library, Grandma was sitting at an old desk, waiting for us, along with Aubree sitting on one of the couches.

"There you two are. Take a seat," she said, gesturing to the couch that was across from her desk.

Elliot and I sat down next to Aubree and turned expectantly to Grandma.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "As we all know, Janelle and Aubree have been training for a while now and they has made excellent progress. And now that they both have to leave, I do not want to see their progress go to waste," Grandmother stated.

"What do you mean Grandmother?" Elliot asked.

"It means Elliot, that you will be joining them on their trip back home," Grandma answered.

"Forgive me Grandmother, but I'm not sure I heard you right," Elliot said confused, leaning in closer to hear her better.

"You heard me correctly the first time Elliot, pack your bags you're going to Mystic Falls,"

~~~x~~~

Aubree, Elliot and, I stiffly trudged through the busy airport, pulling my suitcase behind me. My eyes scanned the area and finally rested on the two people I was looking for. As soon Aubree saw Marie she immediately began to sprint towards her and gave her a hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Aubree cried happily, holding Marie close.

"Me too, it's so good that you are home!" Marie enthused, finally letting go of her.

"Bastien!" Aubree called, jogging over to him and met him halfway and threw herself into his arms, clinging onto his neck, as he spun her around. "It's so good to see you!" Aubree smiled.

"No, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" Bastien beamed, letting go of her.

Elliot and I walked calmly behind Aubree as she embraced and Bastien and Marie.

"What's he doing here?" Elliot asked, glaring at Bastien as he spun Aubree around.

"It's a long story," I answered, as we approached Bastien, Aubree, and Marie.

"Welcome home, Janelle," Marie smiled, pulling me into a warm hug, but then her body went rigid and she pulled back giving me a hard stare.

"What's wrong Marie?" I asked innocently.

"It's nothing Janelle," Marie chuckled, letting whatever happened roll off her shoulders, before walking towards Elliot.

"Elliot, it's nice to see you," Marie smiled, although it looked strained.

As Elliot and Marie talked to each other, I turned to face Bastien who was smiling at me.

"It's nice to see you again Janelle. I hope that your time with our family hasn't changed you," Bastien stated.

"No, it hasn't, why would you think that?" I asked, lying through my teeth.

"No reason," Bastien responded, shrugging his shoulders.

How was your flight?" Marie asked, taking my suitcase off me and leading us to the car park.

"Boring, the movies were terrible!" I complained as we left the Virginia airport.

The ride home was filled with both Bastien and Marie filling me in on what's been happening in Mystic Falls.

"So, how was your time in New York?" Bastien asked.

"Fun. In fact, I had much more fun on this trip to New York than the last one," I answered smiling to myself.

"We're home!" Marie sang as she the cut the car off, and grabbed one of my suitcase's for me.

Marie opened the door to the house and I stepped inside only to be bear hugged by Malia.

"Janelle! Oh, it's so good to see you home!" Malia smiled excitedly.

"Hey Malia," I greeted returning her smile and hug. "What made you decide to move in?"

"Marie was gracious to let me stay here, seeing how my mom is never home," Malia answered. "Plus, you have plenty rooms to spare," Malia joked.

"Very true," I smiled. "Let me introduce you to our newest tenant," I said, guiding Malia to the den where everyone was.

"Elliot, come over here," I called, and he walked over. "Malia Lafayette meet Elliot Blackwood," I introduced.

Both of them smiled and shook each others hand, "Janelle, why didn't you tell me your friend was so beautiful?" Elliot asked, with a genuine smile.

"Wow, I thought I'll see the day that Elliot gives out a real compliment. Cherish this moment Malia," I joked, before going upstairs to my room to help Caroline with Elena's birthday party.

~~~x~~~

I shut the engine off of my car got out and walked up the driveway. When I reached the door, I knocked but it slowly etched open so I just walked in.

I could hear Elena's familiar voice, "Damon cover up!"

"Aww, but why he looks so much better like that," I pouted, making my entrance.

"Nellie!" Elena screamed as she ran past the smirking Damon and jumped straight in to my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday could I?" I said smiling, as she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I looked up at Damon to see he'd wrapped a blanket around his waist but was looking at me curiously.

"So, what's this party I'm hearing about?" I asked, as she pulled away.

"Caroline's throwing a small party here," She answered.

"Caroline _never_ throws a small party," I corrected.

She rolled her eyes, but then turned back to Damon. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check," Elena said as she pulled a piece of paper from her jean shorts. "Memphis,"

"Another dead end you mean," Damon mocked.

"We don't know that," Elena argued.

"You're right Elena, this could be the one. After two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well. He could be alive and living in grace land," Damon stated, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Fine I'll go by myself," Elena retorted.

"No you won't," I protested, as I went to take the paper from her, but Damon beat me to it.

He ripped it from her hand and smirked, "And let Klaus know you're tracking him; he thinks you're dead let's keep it that way,"

"It's a new lead Damon, I haven't had one in a while," Elena stated sadly.

"Fine okay, I'll check it out. I'll call you if I find anything," Damon replied.

"Thank you, I've got to go and pick up Caroline, did you wanna come Janelle?" Elena asked.

"No, you go ahead," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Elena said, as she walked out.

I turned back around to face Damon but to my surprise he'd vanished.

"Damon," I called but he didn't reply.

I let out a sigh as I started towards the stairs. I stood in the doorway of his bedroom to see him kissing Andie.

"Well, I've got to get to work," She said as she pulled away from Damon. "Oh Janelle, didn't see you there," She stated as she walked past me.

"So you've resulted to stalking me?" He mocked.

"No," I replied. "Hi Damon, I'm fine, _thanks_ ," I said sarcastically.

"Where were you, Janelle?" Damon frowned. "I was worried, and your Aunt's vague answers about your whereabouts didn't help,"

"I went to visit my relatives in New York. I had things to do," I shrugged.

"What things?" Damon asked scowled, stepping closer.

"I was honing my magic with my family. Why so serious?" I asked smirking, as I circled him.

"Why so serious?! You disappeared for three months without a warning. What happened with to 'coming back with a cure and we'll laugh about my behavior in a week'?" Damon asked, grabbing my arm to look at him. Damon eyed me as his fingers wounded in my hair. "I was worried," Damon admitted softly.

"Damon, I came from back from the dead. I think I can handle a vacation with my family away from Mystic Falls. So you were worried for nothing," I quipped.

"Hmmm, maybe I was worried about the wrong thing. You see, I was worried about you would get yourself danger, but now something has changed about you..." Damon trailed off.

"What are you trying to say Damon?" I asked innocently. "I feel the same way before I left,"

"Are you high on black magic?" Damon asked bluntly.

"So forward, it takes out all the fun," I laughed, rolling my eyes while pushing his hand off of me."My my, Damon. At a loss for words? How unlike you,"

"Trust me, I'm not. You know Janelle, it's been awhile since I have been in the presence of a witch who dabbles in dark magic," Damon stated, looking at me.

"Don't be so surprised Damon, dark magic runs in my veins. So, what gave me away?" I asked, cocking my head.

"There is the psychological change, the soul tarnishes a smidgen with each use of dark magic. And then there is your aura, it's black, clinging onto you like a second skin. That is not visible to the naked eye of course," Damon explained.

"Oh dear, is it that noticeable?" I asked mockingly.

"How long do you think this charade will last? Your friends are bound to notice it," Damon stated.

"Oh, well, I don't know Damon, it worked well enough on Elena. And Caroline, she might notice it, she's also a vampire. Now Bonnie, will recognize it immediately. She might be my undoing, but I don't think my dark magic should ruin friendships. If Elena can have a murderous vampire boyfriend, then she can have a best-friend who wields dark magic, I'm still part of the gang," I explained casually.

Damon rushed in front of me, and grabbed my arms tightly pushing me into the wall.

"Janelle this isn't you! Stop doing this! Don't let dark magic take over you!" Damon shouted, squeezing my arms tighter.

"Let go of me," I demanded calmly.

"No! I will drag you back to your house, and get Marie to cleanse you of this magic! This isn't you!" Damon growled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, Damon is on the floor, crouching in pain.

"Janelle, what the hell?" Damon groaned.

I took a few steps closer to him, watching while he twisted and turned in total agony, "Janelle, isn't here right now," I responded.

"I don't believe that. I know your still there," Damon answered, before letting out another groan of pain.

"What's wrong Damon? Are you feeling pain?" he groaned on the floor and I smiled, "Are you feeling hurt?"

He tried to stand up, but he fell back to the ground, holding his head.

"Damon. Damon. Damon," I sung out his name, shaking my head. " _This is me now_ ,"

~~~x~~~

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan," Elena complained, as we step up the boarding house for the party tonight.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler suggested.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded.

"What? He's into you. Isn't he?" Tyler asked.

"The only reason Stefan went with Klaus was to get the cure for Damon, of course he wants to find him trust me," I stated.

"But you kissed him and then ran off you probably screwed with his head and know he's too busy thinking about you then Stefan," Tyler pointed out.

"Tyler!" Caroline screeched as I started to laugh. "I'm sorry," Caroline apologized, looking at Elena.

"I... don't worry about it. Look, yes, I kissed him, but it was a... It was a good-bye kiss. I thought he was going to die," Elena insisted, busying herself with setting something up "I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back,"

My eyes followed her as she walked out and as soon as she had left Caroline and I turned to Tyler.

"Just because I tell you things, doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Caroline frowned.

"Sorry," he began softly before changing his tone "I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time,"

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline judged, was that jealously I saw in her eyes.

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And I am horny all the time now!" Tyler explained.

 _"Wow did not need to know these things, maybe I can sneak out before this gets worse." I thought.  
_

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive," Caroline said.

"Whoa, too much information," I pipped in.

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off," Tyler responded somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, I hope you get lucky tonight," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you both later," Tyler said leaving.

"Yeah. See you later" Caroline said sadly.

"Bye Tyler," I said.

They both so want each other, they are just too stubborn to admit it.

~~~x~~~

The Salvatore Mansion was blasting with music, people surrounding every corner in the large mansion. The second Elena was visible to the guests, everyone started to bombard her with birthday wishes and she did her best to try and thank them all. As I walked towards Elena, I observed the parlor room and estimated at least a hundred people in the room alone, most of them crowded around someone at a beer keg in the corner.

I watched as one girl moved out of the parlor past Damon, carrying one his expensive bourbon he kept in the liquor cabinet. He shook his head and stopped the human.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that," Damon said when he stopped and compelled her. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people," He said to her and she walked away when Caroline, who had a happy grin on her face, and I came up to them.

"You like?!" she shouted over the music. Elena opened her mouth, but Caroline stopped her when she realized something nasty was going to come out. "Don't answer that,"

"This is 'keeping it small'?" Elena scoffed, but Caroline just smiled cutely at her until Elena finally rolled her eyes and agreed.

"What are we drinking?" I asked, as I linked arm in arm with them and walking away not before I turned my head and sent a smirk towards Damon and he glared at me.

"Oh, the Stoner den." Caroline says as we enter the living room, "Buzz kill,"

"Hey, guys." Matt comes up to us.

"Matt, hey!" I said happily, and Elena waved.

Caroline just sent him a smile and Matt kisses Elena's cheek then mine.

"Oh," I said, I was a bit taken back.

"Happy Birthday," He smiled goofily.

 _He is so high._

"Thank you," Elena said.

Matt smiled again before leaving.

"He hates me!" Caroline exclaimed, "His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!"

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you," I said, hoping that it'll make her feel better.

"Is that my brother?" Elena asked, and we turned to look at Jeremy sitting on the couch.

Elena handed me her drink, "Thank you," And she walked off as Caroline and I watched, as I took a sip of her drink.

I noticed Caroline glaring at Tyler and his date Sophie, "Jealously is an unattractive trait my dear," I stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline replied, but I knew she was lying.

"Oh come on don't lie to me, you've been sending him longing looks all night," I urged.

She groaned, "I'm not sure. Over summer we became really close and I thought we were going somewhere and then _boom_ he brings a date,"

"Tyler is with her to make you jealous, trust me. Every time you're not staring at him, he's staring at you. So, go get him tiger," I smirked, walking away from Caroline.

I crossed through the crowd into the center of the dance room. It took only a couple of second of dancing by myself before a bunch of guys made there was over to me. I moved like the music was coming from me and my eyelids dropped as my lips parted into a smile. My arms and body moved from one guy to the next.

~~~x~~~

Outside the Salvatore Mansion, I pinned a boy named Danny against the wall.

"Janelle, I don't thin-" His words were cut off by me pressing my lips against him.

I felt him pulling away and I kissed him more urgently, and Danny returned my advances, but only for a short time before pulling back to wipe his eye. His eyes bled black.

"What the hell are you?!" Danny asked, backing away.

A giggle escaped my lips, "Your worst nightmare,"

I grabbed him and kissed him again he tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him until my magic took effect. I watched him wither away, the life draining from his entire body until he was nothing more than a pile of dust. I breathed deeply before flipping my hair behind me and walking towards my car. As I'm about to enter my car my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

Silence. That's weird.

"Helloo?" I said annoyed with the silence.

I'm trying to talk to someone but no answer.

"Who is this?" I asked, but no response. "I can hear you breathing,"

Who the hell would call and not talk to me?!

"Stefan?" I guessed, but I knew he wouldn't talk. He's calling me, that means he had to have called Elena. There really was hope left for him. "Fight it, okay? And come back home to your girl. She misses you,"

He stayed silent, but I knew that he nodded.

"Nice chatting with you," I stated, before hanging up.

 _"Stefan has to fight it, for all our sakes," I thought._

* * *

 ** _AN: So, what do you think? How long will Janelle be able to keep using dark magic before it takes over her completely, and purges out all the light out of her._**


	3. The Hybrid

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had a track meet that was out of town. I appreciate the love this story is getting, it really means a lot to me!**_

* * *

I slept until a little past five the next morning and climbed out of bed to get ready for my morning jog. I stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and quickly brushed my teeth and splashing my face with water, I pulled on a pair of shorts and a jacket before heading outside. I jogged around the town, and the sun wasn't even up yet, not many people were up at this time. I was so engrossed in my run until my concentration was broken by someone bumping into me.

"I'm so sorry; I don't even know why I'm running. I felt like something was off and I was trying to get home," The woman said, as she quickly attempted to gather the fallen items from her purse.

"It's no problem," I said quietly, taking in the terror in the woman's eyes when I knelt down to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I helped the woman to her feet.

It's at that moment that I sensed him. A vampire, a very old vampire at that and now I understood why the woman was running for her life. I looked at the woman dead in the eyes.

"You need to leave, you didn't sense anything on your way home, it was just your imagination," I said compelling her, and the woman repeated everything I said and left.

"I know you're there, vampire," I snarled. "You might as well come out from your hiding place,"

I felt a rush of air and I saw a man is standing in front of me.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," he grinned, at me but I only glared coldly in response. "A stupid little thing for standing up to me, but still pretty and delectable," He stepped closer to me, close enough that he can feel my breath against his skin. "You should have ran when you had the chance,"

"You should leave now unless you want me to destroy you," I retorted, as I steeled my spine as I felt the power flowing through my body.

The vampire ignored me and flashed his fangs and I lifted my hand in the air and a pulse of energy blasted out of my hand, throwing the vampire ten feet away from me. The moment he hit the ground I gave him an aneurysm and lit the sleeve of his jacket on fire. I knows it's not enough to kill him, but it will slow him down for a while.

After making sure that woman got home safely, I waited in an alley waiting for the vampire to show up. I used a location spell to figure out where the vampire was at. I figured he would be looking for me and I had been right. So I've been purposely leading him on a wild goose chase for the last hour, wanting him as frustrated and angry as possible. I saw the silhouette of the vampire looking around for me so I spoke up.

"Looking for me, vampire?" I asked smirking.

He spun around and saw me leaning against the brick wall of the alley, my arms folded across my chest.

"I don't know whether to be grateful or disappointed that you came to me. On the one hand, I was having fun tracking your scent and catching you completely unaware would have been very pleasing for me," He smiled at me and I stared back coldly. "On the other hand, this move of yours does guarantee me a morning of pleasure and I look forward to spending the night defiling your body,"

"Good luck with that," I laughed wickedly, not the least bit afraid. After dealing with the Rosalie, Elijah, and Klaus, this poor excuse for a vampire doesn't intimidate me at all.

"I don't need luck. I'm a very old and powerful vampire. Bending you into my submission will be easy enough," His blue eyes stare unblinkingly into mine.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"You should have run off when you had the chance, witch. Since you cost me both my jacket and prey tonight, you'll have to suffer the consequences. And know that since you're a witch, I will not be giving you any mercy,"

I tilted my head and continued to look at him, amusement present on my face. His arrogance is very amusing and the fact of the matter is, I'm actually looking forward to this fight. Now that I've gotten a taste of using my magic, I needed more. And more is what I'll get once I kill this bastard.

"You know what? You talk too much," I stated right before I sent a pulse of power toward his chest, sending him flying thirty feet backward into a brick wall.

The wall shook a little upon impact and I was just getting ready to level another attack on the vampire, when he flashed in front of me and gripped me by the neck.

"Is that all you've got?" He laughed, as he held me in a tight choke hold and allowed his face to change into a menacing form. He quickly sank his fangs into my neck knowing he has me right where he wants me.

However when he once he sensed no fear coming from me, he pulled away from my neck and is surprised by what he saw. Instead of the terror he usually expected, I only glowered at him; my eyes are somehow managing to look both amused and angry.

He snarled in anger at my audacity. He was just getting ready to drag me off to his lair when his hand goes numb, causing him to lose his grip on me.

I slid to ground, easily managing to land on my feet. I lifted my hand in the air and flicked my wrist, watching silently as he clutched his head in pain. Blood dripped from the puncture marks on my neck, but I felt no pain. In fact I felt more alive than I ever have before. This is what I've been waiting for. A smirk appeared on my lips when the vampire moved to attack me again, only to collapse to his feet when I twisted my hand in his direction.

The vampire screamed in agony as the blood he drank from me was pulled out of his body. His eyes widened in surprise when the wound on my neck closed up, my skin looking as smooth as it did before he sunk his fangs in.

"Stop this now, witch!" he moaned, tears rolling down his face.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. In fact..." I paused as an idea came to me."I think you're due for more pain than this,"

I let out a long breath before I dug deep for the power I usually held back. The pulse of power radiated from my body and into the air, finding its way into the vampire.

He stiffened on the ground and his screams turned into torture-filled howls as his blood began to boil, every cell of his body feeling the pain. It felt like he's burning from the inside.

For me it's still not enough, so I shot a blast of fire onto his shirt sleeve, making him burn from the outside as well.

I looked on silently, a rush of adrenaline flowing through my body as I watched the life go out of the vampire. He continued to twitch and yell as the flames painfully char through his flesh. Eventually the yells turned into whimpers until, he's completely quiet and still.

I continued to watch until the only thing left of the vampire is remnants of dust. Then and only then do I allow the flames to flicker out.

The moment flames go out, I realized something, killing that bastard had been amazing.

~~~x~~~

I opened the door to my house and walked in closing the door behind me, heading towards the kitchen. Bastien was leaning on the counter next to the coffee maker and got a fresh pot brewing.

"Did you have a nice run?" Bastien asked, but then saw blood on my shorts and jacket. "Well, it seems you did more than just running,"

"It wasn't my fault, the first vampire tried to kill an innocent woman, so I stopped him. Then his girlfriend tried to kill me, and you see the results," I explained nonchalantly, walking to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Janelle, I've been wondering if you realize just how transparent you really are?" Bastien said, walking towards me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't be foolish Janelle, we both know what I'm talking about," Bastien replied angrily.

"Oh, I suppose you mean my use of dark magic," I stated knowingly, closing the fridge door.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Marie and I aren't fools, we sensed the change in you immediately!" Bastien exclaimed.

"I don't see what's the big fuss about dark magic in this family, I have the blood two families that specializes in dark magic..." I trailed off, and looked at Bastien with a smirk. "Didn't Nadine, use dark magic?"

Suddenly a strong force pushed me into the refrigerator and pinned me against as I realized it was Bastien who was livid.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to Nadine when it comes to dark magic, what Nadine practiced was child's play compared to what you're doing," Bastien growled, glaring at me.

"It seems I struck a nerve," I said obviously.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

I looked over Bastien's shoulder to see Elliot standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Nothing, Elliot. Bastien and I were just having a chat, weren't we?" I asked, as Bastien let go of me.

"Yes, we were," Bastien answered tightly.

"See, no problem here. So you can put your stake away," I told Elliot.

"If you say so," Elliot said unsure, and walked away but not before sending Bastien a glare.

Bastien turned around and grabbed a mug, and poured himself so coffee.

"Do me a favor Janelle and go wake up Aubree," Bastien said in a clipped tone.

"Gladly," I replied, ready to get away from Bastien.

I ran upstairs and walked down the hall to Aubree's room and I pushed the door open to see Aubree's sleeping form. I walked to her bed and shook her lightly.

"Time to get up Bree," I said, but she only shifted positions.

I groaned, "Come on Bree, get up!" I touched Aubree's arm again to shake her, and all of sudden I was pulled into Aubree's dream.

~~~x~~~

 _Aurelie's POV_

 _"Hello, darling,"_

 _I looked behind me to see the most handsome man ever. He had short, dark brown hair that was nearly black and matching brown eyes_ _gazing almost longingly into mine. He was pale and average height and had a smirk playing on his lips at the moment._ _He wore a grey, stormy blue, uniform like cloak and leather brown trousers. His hand was held out so I put mine in his. His lips barely brushed my fingers before I pulled my hand away._

 _"Hello, my name is Aurelie Rousseau,"_

 _His smirk seemed to grow and with a bow he lifted his head up and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Aurelie. I am Kol, Kol Mikaelson,"_

 _I lifted my head higher and kept my face blank. I could feel what he was, but I would not let him see that I was afraid because a vampire would take pleasure if their prey was scared._

 _"The pleasure is all mine, my lord, but I am afraid I must be going," I said turning away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around. He was grinning now and I felt my lips tug upwards though I would still not let them._

 _"Please, just call me Kol," He told me._

 _I smiled softly as I kept my eyes lowered. "Then I am afraid I must take my leave, Kol,"_

 _Kol lifted my chin higher and gave me a small smile. He then bent forward a little and offered me a hand. He said, "Please dance with me, my lady, even if it is just once,"_

 _I lifted my hand a moment and then slowly handed it to him. "Fine, but one dance,"_

 _Kol flashed me a bright smile as he stood straighter, "One dance it is then,"_

 _The song ended and I pulled away from the vampire's warm body._

 _I kept my eyes from Kol's, "I really must be going, Kol. My sister-" I started._

 _"No, please don't go," Kol pleaded._

 _I thought about it for a moment and looked over to see Nadine happily speaking with Lord Elijah._

 _"Alright, I'll stay," I smiled._

 _A very handsome smile appeared on Kol's face and_ _he led me to a table full of food and drink._

 _Kol held out one of two goblets towards me, "Care for a drink?" He questioned which only caused me to smile gratefully towards him as I took the goblet and held it to my lips._

 _"To anybody else, I would have decline but," I leaned closer towards him, whispering almost silently into his left ear, "between you and me, you appear to be rather trustworthy," I stated, now leaning back into my previous position in front of him._

 _He laughed lightly towards himself, averting his gaze to the floor if not for a moment before his eyes met mine once again. I took my first sip from the goblet and a wondrously delicious taste swirled inside my mouth, the after taste being far more luxurious._

 _I moaned in adoration,"You have a wonderful taste in wine, Kol," I complimented, causing him to laugh once again. "Are you noble blood, Kol?"  
_

 _"No, I inherited my family's fortune ten years ago," Kol explained._

 _"Are you living with any relatives, besides Elijah and Niklaus?" He nodded towards the floor. "Nik and my sister's, Rebekah and Rosalie, shall be down shortly and then we shall have a toast in his honor, considering it is his birthday,"_

 _"How old will he be, if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned, trying to sound casual._

 _He suddenly grew weary, looking around nervously. He took my goblet and his own, placing it onto the food table beside us both before taking me hand softly._

 _"Come with me," He whispered under the music, leading me towards the terrace outside the ballroom._

 _Once we had reached outside and the doors had closed, he walked me towards the edge of the balcony and we looked over the masses of land that the Mikaelson family owned. I had only ever seen the front of the house and I had never even imagined what the garden looked like; Endless suburbs of tulips, daisies, lilies, roses, sycamore and willow trees, fountains...It was all so beautiful..._

 _But not nearly as beautiful as Kol. He looked towards me cautiously, almost worriedly before sighing towards the ground and looking away from myself._

 _"I have a proposal for you, darling, that you would take up the offer and stay here at the manor for a while. I could provide you with your own servants, a place in court, dresses, balls, everything and anything you could ever imagine..." He trailed away longingly, looking at me.  
_

 _I smiled once again, laughing as I shook my head towards the ground, looking back up as my eyes met his hopeful ones._

 _"It would be a pleasure, Kol..." I trailed off. "But I can't. My family is only here for a short while, if we were to stay, it would be up to Bastien and Nadine to make the decision...I-I'm sorry," I apologized sorrowfully._

 _He nodded, now clearly feeling foolish of himself, "Of course, darling. Another time, perhaps..." He was now the one trailing away._

 _But he covered it with a small laugh, "Well, no need to ruin your night. You do look beautiful, tonight, Aurelie," He smiled, causing my own to reappear as I looked over the gown I was wearing._

 _"Why, thank you, Kol. Even though if I do say so myself my sister is the one who truly looks beautiful, I sometimes I wish I had her beauty." We began walking back towards the doors, but them he stopped and faced me grabbing my hands._

 _"Dear Aurelie, God has blessed you with indescribable beauty. You've no reason to change any part of you,"_ _Kol_ _said sincerely_ , _and it made Aurelie cheeks flush with heat.  
_

 _Kol opened the door for me, allowing me to step inside and the music had now changed to a slower and far more romantic tune._

 _As I turned back to face Kol, I found his hand outstretched towards me, much like the moment we had met...How long ago was that? Ten? Fifteen minutes ago? However it felt as though I had known Kol for an eternity. "Care to dance again, darling?" He questioned and I laughed, placing my hand into his on our path towards the ballroom._

I inhaled an abundance of air as I came back from the flashback, I looked at Aubree's sleeping form in concern.

 _"There's no way in hell, I'm letting Bree get close to Kol," I thought._

~~~x~~~

I walked to my desk and reached for the remote to my TV and turned it on. I began casually flipping through the different channels looking for something to watch when I paused on the local news station as a new special report had just began.

"Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered dead early this morning outside the studio," the reporter spoke to the camera.

I couldn't help wondering for a brief moment if Andie's death was more dark and sinister than was being reported knowing what I knew about some of the town's occupants. Another news report flashed on the screen talking about a missing teen, and then I realized they were talking about Danny.

 _"Well, that's a lost cause," I thought._

I walked into the bathroom peeling of my sweaty clothes and hopped in the shower. I stood under the scolding hot water, as I ran my fingers through my damp locks. I let myself indulge in a long shower to wash all the grime and other unidentified substances that had made my body their home. I looked down at the blood that had mixed it self with the water below, it wasn't all mine of course. It had belong to that vampire's girlfriend I had just killed, without mercy. The blood and gore that I once had found revolting, had somehow become one of the things I enjoyed the most in life. When I found that the blood no longer stained my skin, I stepped out the shower, wrapping myself into a white towel and headed into my room.

I made my way over to my queen sized bed, and to the closet as I was about to take out my clothes for the day, when I felt _his_ presence. I turned around, only to come face to face with the one and only Damon Salvatore. Was I surprised ? Not at all. Damon walked over and sat on my bed facing me.

"Can I help you Damon?" I asked curiously.

"You wouldn't happened to know what happened to that boy Danny, would you?" Damon asked.

"Nope, never heard of him," I lied.

I walked over to my closet and bent down to pull out clothes to wear for today Damon's eyes followed my every movement, I had his full attention and I knew it.

"You wouldn't happened to know what happened to your fake, compelled girlfriend Andie, would you?" I asked back, and I could feel Damon glaring at me.

I dropped the towel, causing it to fall the floor at my feet, leaving me completely nude in front of him. I turned around to see his eyes travel their way across my body, examining me. I then proceeded to dress myself in front of him.

"Stefan killed Andie," Damon answered plainly.

"Pity," I responded.

We just stared at each other until the moment I turned my head and an invisible force pushed Damon like a bullet out of the window that closed after his passage leaving him with his back on the ground and his eyes on the sky that's turning blue. My phone started ringing and I grabbed it from my night table, and answered it once I saw it was Elena.

"Hey Elena," I greeted.

"I have a plan to save Stefan," Elena stated. "But I need your help in convincing Ric to tag along," I sighed, as I sat down on my bed. "I went to see Damon this morning after I found out Andie died,"

"Yeah, I heard about that," I said.

"Yeah...Stefan did it. But, I know he can be saved we just need to give him the chance,"

"Fine, I'll help, but I get to drive," I agreed.

"Janelle, this might sound weird, but I have to ask. Are you okay? Damon said you've been acting strange ever since you got back from New York," Elena said worriedly.

"I'm fine Elena, you know how Damon can be, always overreacting," I lied.

~~~x~~~

"Okay so you talk to Tyler and I'll talk to Ric," Elena said we entered the grill.

I nodded and slid in to the chair opposite Tyler as she walked up to the bar, "Hey Janelle. What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Elena wants me to go on some mission to save Stefan and I need some information," I stated plainly.

"And there's me thinking you just wanted the joy of my company," Tyler replied jokingly.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Not today,"

"Well go ahead, shoot. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about werewolves,"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, but answered anyway, "Well, a lot of us like to keep to ourselves on the full moon, chain ourselves up, but there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that. So they can enjoy it,"

"What kind of places?" I asked curiously.

"Mountains, state parks, desserts that kind of stuff," He answered.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

"Yeah, give me your phone and I'll get up a map," I fished my phone from my jean shorts and handed it over to him.

"Thanks for this," I said smiling as he handed me the phone back. "It means a lot,"

"Well as Caroline likes to remind me Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figured I owe you one," I smiled at him before he frowned. "Have you talked to her today?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well she snuck out last night-" I burst out laughing.

"That's probably why she's ignoring you then, she's clearly embarrassed,"

He laughed with me, "I suppose you're right,"

"I usually am," I smirked. "Well thanks for this," I said, as I stood up from the table.

"No problem, just stay safe," Tyler stated.

"Aren't I always," I replied smirking before walking off to the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Elena inquired, as I approached.

"How do you feel about a little hike up the Smokey Mountains?"

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric blurted.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full," Elena reasoned.

"Does Damon know about this?" He questioned.

"Come on Alaric we're not stupid, of course he doesn't," I said bluntly.

"If you don't help we'll just go by ourselves," Elena stated, as she stood up from the bar stool. Alaric's eyes widened. "What? You're the one that said I could handle things on my own now,"

"Yeah, I meant frozen dinners and SATs," Alaric reasoned as Elena and I gave him puppy dog eyes, "All right, fine," Alaric muttered. "Let's just go," Alaric paid for his bar tab and then followed us out to the parking lot where my car was waiting.

~~~x~~~

Alaric, Elena, and I hiked through the mountains on our way to the werewolf camp.

"In a couple of hours the full moons going to rise just above that ridge," Alaric explained, as he pointed to a mountain top as we walked through more trees. "If Tyler's right that's where the pack will be,"

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" I smirked.

"Shut up," Alaric, replied trying hard to cover the smirk from his face.

"Boy scout slash vampire slayer," Elena mocked.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause,"

We stopped for a second as Alaric put his bag down. He knelt down to the ground and unzipped his bag as Elena handed me a water bottle.

"Wow you came stocked," I noted as I saw all the stakes and crossbows he'd brought.

"We aren't exactly bird watching," He retorted. "Here, both of you put one of those in your bag," He handed us both a little glass bottle looking thing filled with a yellow green liquid.

"Vervain grenade," Elena stated.

"Wolfsbane," I corrected.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts," Elena dug through her bag and pulled out John's ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring," He stated.

"It was your's once," Elena replied. "And I want you to have it again,"

But Alaric made no move to take it, "Go ahead take it, it'll protect you from anything supernatural and we're more than likely to encounter,"

"He left that for you," he said, eyeing her.

"It won't work on me because I'm a doppelgänger, he left it for if I ever have kids," Elena corrected.

"Then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless, baby Gilberts," He suggested and I couldn't help smile at that.

"Or you could borrow it until after we survive this mountain filled with werewolves," I reasoned.

"We'd feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour," Elena joked.

He laughed as he reluctantly took the ring and slid it on to his finger. Elena dropped her bag on to the floor as we both walked to the edge of the forest to look down at the lake below us.

"I don't know why you think you're a lost cause-" Elena started but got cut off.

I turned to see her fall to the lake and I saw Damon standing there with a smirk.

"Always a pleasure to see you Damon," I smirked, knowing this was not gonna end well.

Elena came from under the dirty lake water, "How are you even here?" Elena questioned as she pulled the hair out of her face.

"Thanks for the tip brother," Damon said ignoring her and turning to Alaric who was next to me.

"You sold me out!" Elena exclaimed at Alaric.

"You think I'd take you in to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" He mocked.

"Get out of the water!" Damon ordered.

"If I get out of the water you're going to make us go home," Elena stated.

"Yes," Damon replied. "Because I'm not an idiot like you,"

"Well..." I said, but Alaric nudged me to be quiet.

"Right now you're all acting like idiots!" Alaric scolded.

"You gave up on him, Damon!" Elena glared.

"I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality. Now get out of the water!" Damon ordered again.

"NO!" Elena shouted defiantly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your big plan then?" Damon asked as he jumped down in to the water. "Huh? You're just gonna walk through a camp full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by," He questioned sarcastically as Alaric and I shared an annoyed look.

"This is the closest we've been to him since he left, I'm not going home," Elena whined.

"Klaus thinks you both died when he broke the curse that makes you safe, this is not safe," Damon said again.

"I'm not leaving until we find him," Elena stated, and I sighed watching the two fight.

"This could take a while," I muttered.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena," Damon growled.

"Then we'll find him before then," She reasoned.

Damon stayed silent as he seemed to ponder it. "Please Damon," She begged.

"Okay," He agreed. "But, we're out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait,"

"I promise," Elena agreed.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing," Damon smirked.

"I said I promise," Elena said and they both get out of the water.

That didn't actually take as long as I thought it would. The sun was slowly setting and we still haven't seen Stefan or anyone for that matter.

"We've got about a mile left," Alaric stated as we neared the top of the mountain.

"The suns about to set," Damon observed.

"We can see that Damon," I replied annoyed that he kept mentioning it.

"Just saying," He said.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time," Elena explained.

We halted in our steps as a man walked out from the bushes covered in blood. Damon stood in front of Elena protectively. Alaric had his nifty little crossbow out and had it aimed and ready. And I was in a defensive stance ready to use my magic.

"Stay where you are!"

Then his attention flicked to Damon, "Vampire!" He hissed before blurring towards Damon, but Damon saw him coming and smashed him up against a tree.

But the man spun them around so it was Damon pressed against the tree. Alaric shot him with an arrow but it seemed to have little effect. I grabbed Elena's bag and started to rifle through it before I found what I was looking for.

"Damon!" I shouted, as I threw the grenade to him.

He caught it easily and set it off in Ray's face who dropped to the ground screaming. As he tried to get back up Damon kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess," Alaric said, "Hybrid,"

We tied the hybrid against the tree with all the chains and roped we'd brought with or more like what Elena and Alaric had brought.

"These aren't going to hold him much longer." Damon stated. "What else do you have?"

"Here Ric take these," Elena said as she dosed the last of the ropes in vervain.

"ARGG!" Damon winced as he tried to take the ropes.

"Sorry!" Elena apologized.

"She said Ric," I smirked, as Alaric laughed and took them.

"Okay, so that's the last of the vervain and we don't have enough stuff to hold him," Alaric concluded. "I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon,"

"If we can get him to talk, we won't have to," Elena said, as she took a step towards him.

Elena jumped back though as his head shot up. Then his neck snapped to the side and the cracking off bones could be heard as he struggled against the restraints. He started screaming then and we all looked at one another in confusion.

"Is he turning?" Damon questioned.

"That's impossible," Elena stated. "It's still daylight,"

"Tell him that," Alaric said.

"There aren't supposed to werewolves out here until the moon is full," Elena said.

"You know those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf," Alaric added.

"Okay new plan. Run," I shouted, as I grabbed Elena's hand and started to run the way we'd just come. Alaric and Damon caught up to us then and ran in front.

Darkness had descended now and as we were running, Elena tripped dragging the both of us down.

"Don't move!" Damon ordered as Elena and I froze.

I slowly raised my head and saw a dark grey wolf stood no more than an inch away from my face as it snarled showing off its very large and very sharp teeth.

"Here doggie doggie," Damon said before he blurred away from us with the wolf following behind.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as she scrambled to her feet.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Alaric said.

"We can't leave Damon," Elena stated, as she shook her head.

"He'll be fine, Elena!" I said.

"He can handle himself now let's move!" Alaric commanded.

"If he gets bit he'll be dead and I'm the reason he's out here," Elena argued.

"No, I'm the reason he's out here," He corrected. "I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving. Now come on!" Elena nodded as we started running again and we made it back to my car.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena complained looking out the window.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe," Alaric replied.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people?" Elena asked.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here," Alaric said.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" I said.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric groaned.

"You're not a lost cause, Alaric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so is Elena. They're family is gone. They don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so," I said from the back seat of the car, "You're kind of good for each other,"

"I'm keeping the ring, then," he smiled and I chuckled nodding.

"Damon?" Elena said, and got out of the car and I looked out the window to see Damon coming closer to the car.

"Are you okay? Did you-" Elena started as she got out of the car.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please," Damon said..

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena stated scoffing.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." He took her arm and pushed her toward the car, "Hey, Alaric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman," I said, as he sat next to me as Elena got in the front with Alaric.

As the car started moving Damon grabbed my arm tightly and moved his mouth close to my ear.

"If you think that just because you helped me with that hybrid, that you're off the hook, then you're dead wrong!" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Trust me Damon, I didn't plan on it," I whispered back and grinned at him.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think! Sorry, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**_


	4. Chicago

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I sorta had writer's block.  
**_

* * *

It was morning time and Elliot, Aubree, Malia, and I were all sitting at the kitchen table, when Elliot pulled out a piece of paper that read **BOUNTY** on it.

"Grandmother has a bounty that we need to take care of," Elliot stated.

"Hmmm, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"We are to kill some witch hunters in Chicago," Elliot answered smirking.

"Sounds fun, the Chicago part, I meant," Malia said jokingly.

"Who is the client?" Aubree asked. Aubree's mouth was drawn in a tight line as she stared at Elliot. "What have they done to warrant they're death?"

"Why do you care?" I countered, twirling a knife in my hands. "A kill is a kill,"

"And they are witch hunters, Aubree. You know the people who hunt us for a living," Elliot added sarcastically.

"Look, if you're going to Chicago, I want in. I've lived there before, and I know it like the back of my hand," Malia said, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Couldn't hurt to have a Slayer, with us," I smirked.

"Well then if that's the case, we can leave right now and just teleport to Chicago," Elliot stated.

"As much as I disagree with this, we can't teleport to Chicago, it would raise Bastien's and Marie's suspicion. So you know what that means..." Aubree trailed off.

"Road trip," all of us groaned in unison.

"We can take my car, all we have to do is-" Malia started.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marie asked raising an eyebrow as she walked in the kitchen, with Bastien behind her.

"We're planning one last trip before summer is over," Malia lied smoothly, as I sneakily hid the bounty.

"Is that right?" Marie asked skeptically, looking at us, but mostly Elliot and I.

"Yes, it is. It's not a problem I hope?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well in that case, have fun and be safe," Marie smiled, before for leaving for work and Bastien left to do God knows what.

 _"I know Marie is not a fool, so there is no way in hell, she believed us," I thought._

 _~~~x~~~_

Black dust started swirling within the basement of in a tornado-like shape in the house of Alexander Jenkins, and it quickly morphed into my figure.

"Phoenix..."

The word was a whisper, torn from his lips as the boy stared at the book he was studying. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that I teleported behind him.

I smirked slowly, conjuring an athame into my hand, "So you've heard of my coven,"

Spinning around at the last second, the boy just narrowly missed an energy ball that was aimed for him.

"Alexander Jenkins?" I asked.

"No, I'm Eric Jenkins, Alexander Jenkins is my father," he replied in confusion.

He moved back and said, "Who-who are you?"

I smiled as I began sidestepping, circling my prey, "For a witch hunter's son, you sure don't know a lot,"

Scanning over me, he saw on the inside of my right arm was a distinctive birthmark that revealed my origins. Realization struck him, and for the second time that day, one word escaped his lips. "Phoenix,"

"You aren't my target Eric but...You're going to have to die now – sorry, it's nothing personal," I said, advancing towards him, my murderous intentions perfectly clear.

Eric just stared coldly and swiftly picked up a dagger that was on his desk. He watched my moves, sizing me up. Watching me with his peripheral vision, he was able to see the exact moment that I lunged for him. Bringing his dagger up, he slid to the right a little bit, so that I just grazed his shirt. Holding his arm steady, he braced for my weight to slam onto his dagger.

I smirked again as I teleported at the last second. He was able to lunge before I completely dematerialized, slicing through the buckle on my shirt.

I appeared behind him, running my fingers over the slice, "Such a shame, I really liked this outfit," I cooed, looking down at my tight leather outfit that provided good mobility.

Unable to resist, Eric took his time in looking me over, starting at my feet and slowly drawing his gaze up my body.

Now smirking at me, he replied, "It's not bad,"

Eric resumed the attack and I ducked to the side, spinning around to stab him in the back. Eric quickly moved behind me, only to receive a hard blow to the stomach as he was hit by my elbow.

"Uggh," he moaned, "So you do like it rough,"

I glared at him, bringing my athame up to slam it into his heart. He grabbed my wrist, twisting me around so that my back was pinned against him.

"Who hired you?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my soft skin.

"Come on," I started. "You know I can't tell you that. Takes the fun out of the game," I finished smirking.

"Such a shame," he taunted, "Since I really do like this outfit on you," Drawing one hand along my thigh, he used to other to bring the athame to my heart.

Suddenly, I grabbed his wrists and turned him around and swung a swift kick at his back, sending him flying across the room. He crashed into the table, the force of his weight causing it to crack underneath him as he fell with a loud thud. Slowly, Eric got up from the floor and charged at me, only for me to release an energy ball hitting Eric square in the chest, sending him flying to the wall.

Creating another an energy ball in my hand, I was about to launch it for the kill when something stopped me. Watching him scramble to his feet, I crushed the energy ball and flipped my athame into the ready position to throw. Facing him, tensed for his offense, I realized it would be more satisfying this way.

"Janelle!"

Both Eric and I turned to another corner of the room, where Aubree stood. She gestured, and the athame disappeared out of my hand into her own.

I simply glared at Aubree, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from killing an innocent," Bree replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"He's the witch hunter's son, it's a good enough reason to kill him," I answered, glancing back at Eric.

"That's not good enough, Janelle!" Bree insisted.

"It is for me. Sorry Aubree," I replied simply, and whipped my hand out sending Aubree to the wall.

With amazing speed, I materialized another athame and rushed forward and stabbed Eric right in the heart, killing him instantly.

~~~x~~~

The darkness that engulfed the deserted street, the fog that was so thick it blocked my vision, the cold that bit into my fingers.

I moved swiftly in the chilly Chicago night, trying my best not to disturb the deafening silence that accented the sound of my rapidly beating heart. The dim light that sifted through the windows of the bar illuminated the back alley just enough for me to see a rat taking cover behind the overfilled garbage cans, but I didn't bother to show my disgust. The smell of rotten meat and dried vomit made me slightly nauseous though and I pulled a face, and the only person to see the display of my irritation was Bree.

I opened the door to the club and walked in and the two of us sat down in a booth that Malia and Elliot were sitting at. I looked around the club. All human, at least the patrons were. I knew that the club itself was owned by witches, so I knew that a couple of them had to be lurking around here somewhere.

"Did you find him?" Elliot asked.

"Hello to you too," I responded sarcastically. "And no, I didn't find him. I found his son-"

"She killed him!" Aubree whispered angrily, cutting me off.

"What's your point Aubree? One day he would be bound to kill us," Elliot countered, before getting up.

"Follow me," he ordered and the four of us walked through the bar and into a back room. Elliot locked the door behind him and started to rummage through the tall book shelves that lined the walls.

"We can't leave Chicago without killing Alexander Jenkins," I stated, crossing his arms.

"Agreed, we-" Elliot's speech was cut off, hearing some frantic raps at the door. He walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Elliot," the girl whimpered. "Hunters. They're here," Elliot's eyes widened.

"Take the back entrance. Get out of here now!" Elliot hushed.

"What about you?" The blonde asked.

"I'll be fine. Now go! Get out of here!"

Elliot watched the girl leave and managed to catch the eye of one of the hunters. He quickly slammed the door, locking it behind him.

"Hunters?" Malia asked, as a loud banging resonated from the other side of the heavy door.

"Yeah, and guess who leading the group?" Elliot said, running to a corner of the room and ripped up the floorboards, revealing a set of stairs.

"Alexander Jenkins," Aubree and I said in unison.

Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the room.

The heat hit us first; the flames licked at the walls, the floor and even the book shelves. Malia and Elliot were able to ground themselves, but Aubree and I were shot against the wall quite roughly. I felt my body ache and my brain get jumbled around in my skull. My ears were ringing from the loud explosion and I could barely hear Elliot calling for me. I crawled towards the exit my knuckles were bruised from trying to catch my fall and I could feel wooden splinters in my body along with some cuts as well.

Another explosion went off with more flames and I then heard yelling from inside the bar. The screams and cries of my fellow witches made my stomach sink. I wouldn't be able to save them, the hunters had already gotten to them. I felt someone grip me around the waist, hauling me up from the floor. Panic gripped me at the thought that a hunter had caught me. I started chanting immediately and the person holding me let me drop to the ground.

"It's me! It's me!" Elliot barked, and I stopped my spell.

"Sorry," I rasped, as Elliot pulled me to the stairs under the floorboards.

Suddenly, a bullet hit his shoulder and he howled in pain.

"Elliot!" I yelled.

I felt someone lace a hand in my hair. I screamed as the hand yanked me roughly down to the floor, "You bitch! You killed my son!" Alexander Jenkins shouted angrily.

Malia was half way down the steps, but turned around at the sound of my voice and lunged at Alexander with her katana, and knocked his head clean off, causing the grip he had on my hair to loosen. Malia held her sword out ready to go on the offensive as the group of hunters closed in on us.

"Look what we caught, boys!" One of them hollered.

"Ooh, two witches, and a Slayer," A female hunter crooned.

"How about we take their magic away?" Another male taunted and Elliot tried to get up, but the spiked heel of the hunter's boot dig into his shoulder.

"Hmm, I wanna play with her. She looks fun," The female sang, directing it towards me.

"As long as you share, Maria," Another woman purred.

Strangely, they all let out groans of pain and they held their heads, screaming and writhing and the three of us looked around until our eyes landed on Aubree who was holding her hands in the air, murmuring a spell until the hunters were unconscious. We gave her a thankful smile and Aubree crouched down to loop her arm through Elliot's.

"God, you're like dead weight!" She groaned.

We made our way out of the club, once we were far enough away, all of us collapsed to the ground. All of us were panting, laying our tired bodies on the pavement as the flames from the club danced against the dark night sky. Elliot had taken the time to extract the bullet from his shoulder. He groaned, flicking the bullet along the concrete.

"Well, I'll say this is mission accomplished," Malia stated chuckling.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay! Aubree swoops and saves the day! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_


	5. Prank Night Goes Wrong

_**AN: Back at again with another chapter! I skipped the Reckoning so don't be confused.**_

* * *

I gasped as all the mouse traps we'd set set off in a domino effect and the light turned on. Matt stood there and relief flooded his face when he saw it was just me, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler.

"Oh come on, seriously!" I I groaned, annoyed that our effort was wasted.

I just got back from Chicago earlier in the day, and Caroline had dragged me to the senior prank night. I had happily obliged there was no way I was missing Senior Prank Night. I've been looking forward to it since freshman year. Elena on the other hand needed more persuasion.

"Do you know how long that took to set up?" Caroline complained.

"Forgot about senior prank night huh?" Tyler asked as he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Clearly," Matt replied dryly.

I laughed as I stood up from my crouching position and sat on one of the desks.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this moment since freshmen year!" Caroline screeched, and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this then you're doing it," Elena said.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," He replied as he studied all of our faces.

"Caroline's making us do it," Bonnie said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Bonnie before turning back to Matt, "We are about to be seniors, these are the memories that will stay with us forever and if-"

And I cut her off, "And if we don't create these memories now, what's the point of it all," I smirked.

"Go ahead make fun, I don't care," Caroline retorted.

"No, you're right, I agreed, nodding my head.

"You're all lame I've got two more classrooms to prank," Tyler responded as he grabbed his duffel bag.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered, Tyler smiled before walking out of the classroom.

Elena got up then as well and started to make her way to the door, "Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To super glue Alaric's desk shut," Elena answered. "Making memories,"

"I will see you guys later, I have work to do," I stated smirking, grabbing a bottle of syrup off the desk and walking out the room.

"Have fun!" Caroline called.

I walked down a hallway and started dripping maple syrup all over the juniors lockers minus Aubree's and Jeremy's of course. After I was done I stepped back and looked at my handiwork smirking as I walked away. That's when felt an eerie chill go up my spine walking down the hallway.

I knew something was off as I turned down another deserted hallway. Not only ten minutes ago there were dozens of teens buzzing around every hall laughing with friends as they set pranks up for the teachers and staff for the following day...and now it was like they had all vanished. I walked to Alaric's classroom knowing that's where Elena was at. But when I got there no one was in the classroom. I went to the desk and found that nothing had been glued shut like Elena had planned and I frowned.

I conjured my long athame and I exited the room and went in search of Elena, but I heard the voices of Bonnie and Matt so I conjured the athame away.

"Bonnie, did you tape everything in Mr. Robertson's desk?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Matt and I are about to TP the gym,"

"Sounds fun," I smirked, as I pushed the gym doors open as we walked inside laughing.

"Get out of here!" I heard Elena's voice panicking.

I looked up at Elena in confusion and then fear ran threw my body as Klaus blurred behind us.

"I was wondering when you'd show up now we can get started. Dana why don't you relax, you and Chad just sit tight,"

Dana let out a breath of relief as she sat down next to Chad.

"I suppose you're the reason that Elena and Janelle here are still walking around alive," Klaus said.

"Actually, _Elijah_ is the reason that I'm still walking around alive," I corrected, and Klaus glared at me when I mentioned the name of his brother.

"That's right," Bonnie answered unfazed. "If you wanna blame someone. Blame me,"

"Well, your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and seems as you're the one that caused them, I'm going to have you find the fix," Klaus stated with his thick British accent.

The gym door opened again then and a blonde walked in dragging Tyler along with her.

 _"She looks so familiar," I thought._

"Get off me!" Tyler groaned at her grip.

"Hush now," the beautiful blonde said.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, word of warning she can be quite mean," Klaus introduced.

 _"Rebekah! I remember her from my dreams," I thought._

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah replied before shoving Tyler in to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yelled.

"I'm going to make this very simple, every time I try and turn a werewolf in to a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually," He explained before his face transformed and he bit in to his wrist before shoving it against Tyler mouth and forcing him to drink.

I went to take a step forward, but Matt held me back, "I want you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you'd better hurry," Then he snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor.

"No!" I screamed as I pushed Matt's hand off me and ran to Tyler's side. Klaus laughed then as he walked over to the stands and took a seat.

"He killed him," Matt stated as he crouched down next to me.

I shook my head, "He's not dead,"

"Klaus' blood will turn him in to a vampire," Elena added as she paced up and down.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition," Klaus said as he got up and stalked towards us again. "Well go on then, go and fetch your grimoires and enchantment and what not. I'll hold on to these two for safe-keeping," He smirked as he grabbed both mine and Elena's arm.

I winced as he pulled me to my feet.

But Bonnie stayed put, "Go Bonnie! I'll be fine!" I commanded. "Save Tyler," She nodded then before her and Matt scurried off.

"So these are the latest doppelgangers," Rebekah stated as she looked both of us over.

"The original one was much prettier," Rebekah said to Elena, and looked at me. "Oh, the adventures I had with Clarisse and Leona,"

"Too bad they were cut short when you failed to protect Clarisse from witch hunters," I replied.

Rebekah growled as she tried to reach forward and grab me, but Klaus swung me behind him.

"Did you not here what she just said?" She hissed.

"Enough Rebekah, go take wolf boy elsewhere," Klaus instructed.

Rebekah glared at me before grabbing a hold of Tyler's foot and dragging him outside.

Klaus pulled me close against his chest, "Just ignore her; she's a petty little thing," He whispered in my ear before slowly releasing my arm.

I pushed against his chest then and moved away to stand by Elena, "So feisty. I don't remember this Janelle at all," He purred.

Klaus circled me like a shark would his prey, "So tell me, how much did it cost you to give yourself this new makeover? I can literally smell the power underneath your veins and in your blood; I have to tell you Janelle it's absolutely _sinful_ ," He said, standing so close to me I can feel his breath on my face.

I rolled my eyes and took a step back putting as much distance between us as possible, "I have no idea what you're talking about," I responded innocently. "The power you smell has always been my blood, you were just to busy sacrificing to me to realize,"

"If you say so love," Klaus said with glint in his eyes

"Janelle, what is he talking about?" Elena asked shakily.

Klaus chuckled looking at Elena, "Has Janelle not told you?"

"Told me what?" Elena asked again.

"Don't worry about it, Elena," I snapped.

"So feisty Janelle, could it be that someone had too much dark magic with their breakfast," Klaus chuckled darkly.

I narrowed my eyes knowing full well I couldn't deny it. Sure, I kept it hidden from my friends, but not him or Damon.

"Janelle, no. Please tell me he's lying," Elena pleaded.

"Being around witches for a number of centuries I'm able to pick up on a few things. Janelle has a sudden change in aura. When you are around her you could almost see the Halo the rested so proudly over her head when she walked into a room. All I was waiting for were the angel wings to sprout after yet another act of heroism on her part. But apparently those days were long gone. You can literally feel the power rolling of her in waves. The dark magic surrounding her is so overwhelming you could choke on it," Klaus said smirking.

"I'm glad that you're so fascinated with my powers Klaus, because if you step out of line I will end you," I threatened.

The corners of Klaus' mouth turned up into a slight grin at my threat, "Love, you wouldn't dare,"

I gave him an evil smirk that caused Elena to back away from me, "I'm dying to have a little fun Klaus...Try me,"

"Well, well, well, I think I like this new Janelle," Klaus smirked back, before turning on his heel to walk the bleachers.

I sat down and turned to see Elena running her fingers through Dana's hair soothingly, I noted that she did everything to avoid eye contact with me. I turned my attention to Klaus who was on the bleachers staring at me.

The door opened as a reluctant looking Stefan walked in.

"Stefan," Elena said, standing to her feet.

"Klaus," Stefan finally spoke, it was still slightly weird hearing his voice again even know we used to be close friends.

"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus asked in a tone that suggested he should do anything than that.

"I've come to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty," Stefan responded.

"Well you broke that pledge once," Klaus muttered.

"Elena means nothing to me," he insisted taking a step forwards "Neither does Janelle. Whatever you ask of me I will do,"

I stood up then and looked at Elena who stared at Stefan with tears in her eyes.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it," Klaus reasoned. "Kill them," He said pointing to Chad and Dana as they scrambled to their feet.

"No, Stefan don't!" Elena pleaded. "He's not going to hurt me, he already said-" She started, but screamed as Klaus' arm flung out and connected with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground.

Stefan growled before he lunged forward and grabbed Klaus. But Klaus was stronger and he gripped Stefan by the neck cutting off his air supply.

"She means nothing to you, your lies just keep piling up Stefan," Klaus noted, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Let them go, please. I'll do whatever you want," He choked out. "You have my word,"

"Your word doesn't mean much. You haven't lived by your word all summer in which time I never had to resort to this," He locked eyes with Stefan and his pupils dilated. "Stop fighting!" He compelled.

"Don't do this. Don't do this," Stefan begged.

"I never wanted too. All I wanted was your allegiance and now I'm going to have to take it,"

"Don't," Stefan pleaded.

"You'll do exactly what I say, when I say it," He compelled. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey," Then he released Stefan.

"No," Elena breathed out.

"Now kill them, Ripper!"

Stefan's face transformed and he lunged forward biting down hard on Dana's neck. She screamed out, but it was no use Stefan just dropped her lifeless body to the floor before starting on Chad.

"Always nice to see a vampire in his true element," Klaus stated. "Some species have become such a broody lot,"

"No, you did this to him!" Elena spat from her spot in the floor.

Klaus laughed as Stefan wiped his bloody mouth, "I invited him to the party, he's the one dancing on the table,"

"WHERE IS IT?" Rebekah growled as she barged in through the doors.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"My necklace look," She handed Klaus a phone and glared from me to Elena.

"Well, well, more lies," Klaus said narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"Where is it?" She repeated, sounding each word out as she looked from Elena to me.

"We don't have your stupid necklace," I stated.

"You're lying!" She blurred forward to attack me.

But I shot my hand out and gave her an aneurysm, Rebekah held her head and screamed in agony as the pain was becoming too much to bare.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Klaus yelled, blurring towards me and tightly grabbing my wrist, which stopped the aneurysm.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" Rebekah shouted.

He pressed his palms together as though he was praying, "Where's the necklace, sweetheart, and be honest," He said softly, looking at Elena and I.

"We're telling the truth," Elena answered. "Katherine stole it,"

"Katerina," He stated. "Of course. Well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace that would make it a whole lot easier for your witch but since we're doing this the hard way. Let's put a clock on it, shall we," He walked over to the side and pressed a button. A buzzer sound went off and the clock turned on. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you," He approached closer to Stefan. "To feed again, only this time I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to,"

"What no!" I whispered in shock.

Elena tried reasoning with Klaus, there was no point.

Klaus hollered out, "No one leaves. If she try's to run fracture her spine," he walked over to me. "You can come with me love," He left me no choice he pulled my arm until I was stumbling after him in front of Elena.

I tried looking back, but it was too late the doors had swung shut and all I could hear was the buzzer counting down to Elena's doom.

~~~x~~~

Klaus and I walked down the familiar halls in silence his firm grip on my arm _._

"I can walk myself," I stated, yanking my arm out of his grip, and Klaus smirked like he was amused.

"What do you want Klaus?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You know Janelle, I thought of you during my travels," Klaus stated, trapping me between the lockers and his body.

"I find that very hard to believe," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, but I did, Janelle. I hoped that you would be strong enough to survive the sacrifice," Klaus said, caressing my cheek and I surprisingly didn't push his hand away.

"Why?"

"To be given us another chance to be with you," Klaus answered honestly.

Laughter erupted from my mouth, "You seriously think I would even consider being with you? After all you done?"

He smirked, "It's sweet that you're actually trying to hide your feelings for me, but don't worry Elijah's not here to hear you. In fact where is Elijah?"

I glared Klaus and he only laughed, before grabbing me by the arms and pulled me against him and his lips crashed against mine. I screamed and pushed against his chest and I struggled to free myself from his grip. He let me go then and laughed as I fell to the ground and wiping at my mouth furiously.

"Now I know why all my doppelgangers chose Elijah," I commented, and Klaus grabbed me by wrists tightly pulling me close.

"Janelle, you can't deny the spark we have, even if you want to," Klaus stated, our faces close together.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I only feel hate," I lied.

Because I had felt something, but there was no way in hell I was admitting that.

"Love? Hate? What's the difference really? They both consist of...passion and one usually leads to the other," Klaus smirked, running his thumb over my lips, and I smacked his thumb away.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped turning his head slightly to the side I assumed he was listening to something I couldn't hear, I hoped it wasn't Elena dying. He clenched his jaw before grabbing my arm and dragging me with him.

As we walked up to a set of double doors Elena burst through them making me jump out my skin.

Klaus smirked menacingly down at her, "We've got to stop meeting like this,"

He dragged us both along Elena more forcefully than me. We burst into the cafeteria in time to see Stefan drive a wooden stake into his stomach.

"Now this is fascinating I've never seen this before," He stated, shoving us both forwards so I was on one side of him while Elena was on the other. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl," He leered at Elena.

He stepped towards Stefan letting me go, "Why don't you turn it off?"

"No," Stefan breathed out firmly.

"Come on," Klaus said. "Your humanity's killing you," He nagged sitting on a table. "All the guilt must be exhausting. _Turn it off,_ " He spoke the last part so casually as if it where two friends planning to catch a game or something.

"NO!" Stefan half shouted back.

"Stefan," Elena protested weakly.

"You're strong," Klaus continued ignoring them both. _  
_

"But not that strong," He commented pulling the stake out tossing it to one side. "Turn it off," this one didn't sound casual it sounded like a demand.

Stefan looked past Klaus at Elena his eyes met mine briefly, "No!" he snarled shoving Klaus back.

The next thing I was not prepared for, Klaus used his vampire speed to slam Stefan against the wall.

"Turn it of!" He roared compelling him.

Stefan choked and his face paled then Stefan relaxed and Klaus slowly backed away.

"What did you do?" Elena breathed out.

Klaus turned to face us, "I fixed him," He informed us.

He began walking our way like a hunter stalking his prey, "But I think a test is in order don't you?"

"Not really," I answered.

Klaus ignored me and placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck,"

Stefan looked at her the veins appearing under his eyes.

"No!" I yelled as I ran forward, but I was grabbed from behind and held in place.

"Not so fast," Rebekah laughed in my ear.

 _"_ _This is not going to end well," I thought.  
_

"Don't try anything Janelle," Klaus warned.

I watched in horror as Stefan lunged forward with a snarl biting into Elena's neck and she screamed. I struggled furiously against Rebekah, then Klaus pulled Stefan away and Elena dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry she's still alive," Klaus said as he looked at my distraught face. "We'll leave her here and her friends will find her soon enough. Now you're coming with me," Rebekah let go of me and pushed me in to Klaus' embrace before disappearing again.

"Get of me!" I yelled as I tried to get to Elena, but he only tightened his grip on me.

"Stefan why don't you go find someone else to eat. I need these two," Klaus ordered. Stefan's face returned to normal before he disappeared from my sight.

Then Klaus was dragging me away again and down the corridor.

"Let go of me!" I commanded as I struggled against him, but he threw me over his shoulder.

"Your friend's alive be grateful and please just stop. There's only so much I can take and right now,"

Reluctantly I stopped talking and relaxed in to his grip,"That's my girl," He smiled.

"I'll help you if you promise to leave," I whispered and I know that he heard.

He set me down and turned to look at me.

"I'm listening," Klaus folded his arms.

"The witch that put the curse on you said that Elena has to be dead," I paused to make sure he's listening. "If the witch hates you that means she probably lies, meaning that you need Elena to be _alive_ not dead,"

"Beauty and brains," He says before gripping my arm and dragging me again.

"Why does it seem like you knew this already?" I asked.

"Let's just say: Great minds think alike," He smirked at me.

He took my arm again and dragged me to a classroom. I saw Caroline, Tyler, and Rebekah sitting down. Tyler looked horrible. He was leaning over on one of the science tables and he was sweating profusely with Caroline standing over him in a comforting manner.

"Well the verdicts in," Klaus said. "The original witch said the doppelganger should be dead,"

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked as she smirked at me.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite," Rebekah glared at me and I smirked back.

Rebekah pulled Caroline back and away from Tyler, "Call it a hunch," Klaus said and took out a tube that was filled with red liquid. Probably blood. "Elena's blood, drink it,"

Tyler looked up at me in horror, "No, no Tyler don't," Caroline ordered, as she struggled against Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway, love," Klaus stated.

Tyler took the tube and smelled it. Hunger filled his eyes. As soon as the blood made it to his throat his head snapped up and he rolled over and went flying off the table dragging a load of glasses and test tubes with him.

"Tyler!" I screamed as I struggled against Klaus once again.

Tyler hugged his chest as he shook on the floor groaning in pain as he spluttered out blood. Then his head snapped up to reveal glowing amber eyes and veins that pulsated just below the skin and his mouth opened to show two elongated canines.

"Now that's a good sign," Klaus smirked.

~~~x~~~

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution," Rebekah stated as Klaus dragged me from the car and out into the parking lot of Mystic Falls Hospital.

"Seem so," Klaus replied.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well you know how much the original witch hated me you think I'd do anything other than the opposite of what she says," Klaus smirked, knowing that I figured it out also.

"A 1000 years in the grave and she's still screwing with you," Rebekah laughed.

"It makes sense if you think about it from her perspective; it was her fail safe if I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species," Rebekah finished.

"Leaving me alone for all of time,"

"That's what all this is about? Your obsession with hybrids is all because you don't want to be alone?" Rebekah questioned.

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed, but when he just glared at me and stayed silence I softened my voice as the sadness hit me. "You don't have to have your own army of hybrids to feel loved. If you didn't act like a homicidal ass all the time you'd have a loving family by your side and friends,"

He laughed, "Well I have no uses for friends. Now come on," He placed his hand on the small of my back as he lead me in to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking around.

"I'm getting a stock of Elena's blood," Klaus answered casually.

"You're insane!" I pulled away and stopped walking.

"Rebekah, go compel the nurses," Klaus sighed and turned around to face me as Rebekah entered the hospital.

"Don't act like a child, Janelle," Klaus said walking closer which gave me the chills.

"A child?" I scoffed. "The only child here is you. You take everything you want not caring about anyone. If someone doesn't do what you want you throw a temper tantrum. You just change everything that doesn't obey you," I spat and walked towards the building.

I jumped back as Klaus appeared in front of me with a flash. He didn't say anything but he just stared at me as I stared back. After a couple moments of staring I figured he wasn't gonna say anything so I tried to move around him, but he blocked my way.

"Careful what you say around me," he warned in a whisper as his face was inches away from mine. "I could snap your neck like a twig,"

"You could, but your not," I stated calling his bluff.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered calmly. "Go ahead, kill me like you did with Nadine by ripping her heart. Or are you going take the coward's way out and send a witch hunter to kill me? What's it gonna be Klaus?"

He stayed still and glared at me then he moved out of my way, letting me walk through the doors.

But before I turned the corner I heard Klaus' velvety voice, "I hope to see you soon, Janelle Claremont,"

To be honest I hoped to see him soon as well.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait! For some reason, I had trouble writing this chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Mystic Falls High was alive with bustling students. Excited freshman's lost in the crowd, Though I would never admit it I was really excited for senior year despite all that was going on. I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped out of my car along with Malia, Aubree, and Elliot.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High," I said, looking at Elliot.

"I'm bursting with excitement," Elliot replied dryly.

We all started walking in a line of four as we made our way into the school and we crowded around my locker, discussing our schedule.

"Ugh, I have math first block," Malia groaned.

"So do I," Elliot stated, still looking at his schedule.

"Gross," I commented smirking.

"I'm definitely going to guidance to change that," Elliot stated.

"I have keyboarding, that class will be an easy A," Aubree smirked.

"Must be nice, Bree," I said jokingly, and Bree actually gave me a genuine smile.

"What about you Janelle, what's your first block?" Elliot asked.

"History," I answered, looking at my schedule.

"Well, isn't that splendid!" a voice exclaimed.

I looked up and glared, "Stefan," I stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" He mocked.

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Elena. I'm just doing what I'm told," Stefan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm telling you to leave us alone," I said sternly.

"You're very brave Janelle when you know I could rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds," Stefan smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Stefan. There are three witches and a Slayer surrounding you, and I'll have no problem taking you out," I replied smirking back, as Aubree, Elliot, and Malia got into a defensive stance and glared at him.

"I will see you in history, Janelle," He smirked before walking off.

"What a better way to start the day!" I stated sarcastically, and left for history not before saying goodbye to everyone.

I walked to Alaric's classroom and when I entered the room Stefan was sitting there all smug it made me want to snap his neck. I spotted an empty seat next to Elena and I sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey Elena," I greeted.

"Hi...Janelle," Elena greeted back slowly, avoiding eye contact with me.

 _"She's still freaked out that I'm using dark magic," I thought._

"Look Elena, I'm still the same Janelle you know, I'm just embracing my family roots of dark magic," I said softly.

"Welcome back seniors," Alaric greeted. "Let's turn our brains back on by starting with the original founders, the Native Americans,"

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah questioned as she strolled in and sat down, announcing her arrival.

"Well, there's no actual evidence that Viking explores settled in the United States," Alaric replied then frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My names Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favorite subject," she smirked.

~~~x~~~

Caroline and I were walking down the hallway discussing our day she made her way to cheer practice, when a redheaded girl brushed past me, bumping into the me. She scoffed at us before moving along, not caring if she was being rude or not.

"That's rude," Caroline stated scoffing.

Caroline started to walk but stopped when she saw I was not following her.

"Excuse me, don't you have any manners?" I yelled, and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

She stopped and turned around, annoyance written clearly on her face, "Take a chill pill, Claremont,"

With a nasty glare, I marched up to the girl, my brown eyes narrowing, "You should apologize to me, you know,"

The redheaded sneered, "As if,"

Caroline moved towards the two of us ready to cool down the situation, but I raised a hand in her direction, telling her to stop. Caroline halted her movements.

All of a sudden, the girl dropped to her knees, grabbing her head in pain. I calmly crouched, leveling myself to the girl who was currently sobbing. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You should've apologized to me, you know. Then we wouldn't have to engage in this unpleasant conversation,"

"I'm sorry!" The girl howled, just wanting the pain to stop.

With a pat on the shoulder, I stood up walking towards Caroline who face was unreadable. Behind us, they could hear the sounds of the redhead sniffling, recovering from what I did to her.

I smiled cheerfully, "Have fun at cheer practice!"

Caroline simply nodded, glancing at the redhead, before leaving.

~~~x~~~

Later on in the day I found myself sitting in my newly furnished attic. I had ordered an extra sofa and sofa chair to set up in the empty space. I set up a small round table and two chairs near the left side of the room closest to the door, and pulled out the stuff from the chest that I had found up here. Tarot cards were spread out on the table and my family grimoire was set up on a podium stand near the left back corner of the room. Candles were placed precisely on bookshelves. The sofa and sofa chair were towards the back of the room on either side of the bay windows.

There was a closet that was fragrant with magical herbs, ingredients to be used in spells. The gentle grinding of the mortar and pestle echoed in the attic, as the scent of Eucalyptus and fennel filled the air. Suddenly my phone began to ring and I picked it up and put it on speaker and placed my phone down on the table.

"Hello?" I answered, still grinding the ingredients together.

"Hey, can you meet me at Ric's classroom?" Elena asked on the other line "I need your help,"

I wiped my hands on my apron, while the mortar and pestle continued grinding on its own.

"Ah, I see you're not completely avoiding me, Elena," I replied, picking up my phone.

"Nellie, I'm not avoiding you," Elena stated.

"Elena, I'm not a fool, call it what you want, but you're more hesitant around me. Now, why did you call me?" I asked.

"I need your help to stop Stefan,"

~~~x~~~

As soon as I walked in to Alaric's classroom, Damon pointed an accusing finger at me, "What is she doing here?" Damon asked angrily.

"Damon we need her," Elena explained, but that didn't stop him from glaring at me and I smirked at him.

"You should've called Malia, she is a _Slayer_ after all," Damon muttered.

Elena took charge and started to explain the plan, "I will lure Stefan away from the bonfire then when he's distracted-" She started.

"I'll shoot him," Alaric finished.

"Can't _Bonnie_ just juju him or something?" Damon asked, putting emphasis on Bonnie's name.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her," Elena answered.

"So, what am I, chopped liver?" I asked incredously, glaring at Elena.

"No, of course not Janelle," Elena replied reassuringly. "At the moment, I think you're more powerful than her," Elena explained.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Caroline said confidently. "I will make sure that the old Forbes cellar is prepped and ready,"

"You're forgetting a key player here," Damon stated. "Rebekah. Where ever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail seems to follow,"

"Which is why that's your job to keep her away," Elena replied.

"How?" Damon asked. "She's an Original, last time I checked we're out of daggers,"

"Then preoccupy her with your charm," Elena retorted.

"She will have him ripped to shreds in seconds," I deadpanned.

"Your faith in me is inspiring," Damon replied sarcastically.

"We'll probably have better luck finding the dagger," Alaric added and I couldn't help but laugh.

Damon glared at me before he addressed Alaric, "Are you ever not going to be mad at me?"

"Doubtful," Alaric replied.

"Sorry I'm late," Tyler said as he walked in. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply," Elena answered. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while,"

"You can't do that to Stefan," He replied.

"Why not?" Caroline asked confusion.

"Trust me Ty, it's in his best interest," I reassured.

"But it's not in Klaus'," He argued.

"But Klaus is the bad guy," Caroline stated. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked. "Like some freaky hybrid slave minion,"

"Uh oh," Damon said softly.

"What?" Alaric asked him.

"Klaus made me like this Caroline, I owe him everything," Tyler protested.

"He killed you Ty! You should hate him!" I pointed out confused.

"Oh boy," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked Damon.

"I'm just gonna go," Tyler said, as he turned around to leave.

But just as he reached the doorway Damon blurred forward and stabbed him in the back with a vervain dart. Tyler fell to the ground unconscious and Caroline crouched down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"He's been sired," Damon explained.

"What?" I questioned.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him," He said, "He'll do anything to seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids,"

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked softly.

"Get a new boyfriend," He replied nonchalantly.

~~~x~~~

Stefan and Rebekah were standing by a beer pump so Elena and I walked past them and Elena filled up a red plastic cup with beer for me and herself.

"Elena, Janelle. Hi," Stefan greeted. "What are you doing?"

"We're having fun Stefan," Elena replied.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as we both started to guzzle down our drinks.

"Alright take it easy," Stefan urged. "We all know you two are lightweights,"

Elena and I both started laughing as she refilled her cup. "Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" I asked before I linked arms with Elena and walked off.

Later on in the night at the bonfire I seemed to have lost Elena halfway through the night but that didn't stop me from enjoying myself. Now I was walking around looking for someone I knew. Shouts of "Hey sexy come party with us!" Or wolf whistles followed me.

I leaned against a tree as I caught sight of Damon sitting by Rebekah. He pulled the burnt layer from her marshmallow before eating it off his fingers seductively. Rebekah smirked at him as she swallowed the marshmallow. Their lips were moving but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I turned away and looked at the kids who were chugging and rolled my eyes.

I walked closer to the designated area as Alaric shot Stefan with a vervain dart, "Are you okay?" Alaric asked Elena.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied sounding more sober.

"The plan worked that's all that matters," Elena defended. "Let's just get him out of here," She said gesturing to Stefan.

Alaric hauled Stefan over his shoulder and we rushed to his car. I pulled open the back door and Elena ran around to the passenger side and unlocked the car before shutting the door behind her. Once Alaric had placed Stefan in the back I jumped in as well since there were only two seats in the front. Alaric started to bang on the driver side window.

"Elena! Janelle! Get out!" He commanded.

I gasped as I saw flames fast engulfing the car. Elena struggled with the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Open the door!" Alaric ordered.

"I can't! It won't open!" Elena panicked.

"My magic is no use! Something is blocking me!" I shouted, after several attempts to put the fire out.

Alaric ran off then and we both started to cough uncontrollably as the car started to fill up with smoke. Alaric ran back over and tried to smash the window with a metal pole but the flames grew in size blocking him from getting near the car.

"Elena!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in to the back.

"Stefan!" Elena screeched as she shook his shoulder.

"Stefan, please!" She begged.

Stefan slowly started to come to. He looked at us both in confusion as we both coughed violently. He kicked his legs out in front of him and the back door went flying off. Without waiting another moment I rolled out of the car and hit the ground with a thud. I groaned in pain but slowly stumbled to my feet. Elena crawled from the car and Alaric helped her out.

"Hurry up before it blows!" He shouted.

"Wait, we need to get Stefan," Elena said before she reached back in to the car and pulled Stefan out with Alaric.

"Or we could leave him," I suggested.

Before I was really aware of what was happening Alaric lifted me up and started jogging away from the car just as it exploded. The force of it blew us to the ground and I cried out in pain as my arm hit the ground.

~~~x~~~

Damon lifted me up and placed me on a side table in the parlor as he stood in-between my legs.

"Give it to me. I can do it," I argued as I gestured to the antiseptic he had.

"No, let me do it,"

"Damon, come on!" I protested as I tried to rip the thing from his hands.

"Janelle! You almost got barbecued the least I can do is apply first aid," He stated.

"I'm not a child I'm more than capable of doing it!" I countered.

"Fine then, you asked for it,"

"Damon, what are you about to do?" I asked.

But he didn't reply as his face changed and he bit in to his wrist and held it against my mouth till I swallowed it.

He smirked at me as he pulled away and his face returned to normal, "That's much better,"

I glared at him, "My magic would have been enough,"

"Hey, I was all for doing it that way or the antiseptic but you were annoying me,"

We were silent for a moment before I finally spoke, "You played your part really well tonight,"

"Oh yeah?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows,"

"Yeah, before she skewered me," He replied. "I thought you were too preoccupied thinking of your next evil plan to notice my great acting skills,"

"You give me no credit Damon, I can multitask," I smirked, hopping off the table.

"Should I be concerned?" Damon inquired, continuing our banter.

"Not unless your name is Stefan," I answered still smirking, as I walked away.

"Oh and Janelle," Damon called, and I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Now that your secret is out and all your friends know that you use dark magic, what are you going to do?" Damon asked smugly.

"Well Damon, since my secret is out I feel liberated. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to have some real fun, because the games are just beginning,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think!**_


	7. Ghost World

_**AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

I got out of my car as I parked it in front of the boarding house, I had forgotten my phone at the house last night.

"Damon?!" I called out, as I shut the front door.

"In here," I heard a groan of pain an I walked in the living room.

Damon was tied to a chair with fireplace stoker is in his chest, "Well well," I started as I stood in front of him. "Who'd you piss off this time?" I asked putting my grip on the stoker and I tried to pull it out.

Damon cried out as it remained in its place and didn't move, "I didn't piss off anyone!"

"I highly doubt it Damon, you piss everyone off," I said. "Stefan?!" I called and he showed up in a matter of seconds.

"Low blow, Stefan. Low blow," Damon groaned out.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan held back a laugh and got closer.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it!" Damon demanded, as I just stared at the two brothers.

"I didn't do this," Stefan pointed at Damon.

"Quit screwing around!" Damon exclaimed as he was obviously in pain.

"I didn't," Stefan clarified again.

I groaned and looked at Stefan, "As much as I love a good family quarrel, just get the thing out,"

"It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" Stefan said checking the chains.

"It's wicked," I added as Stefan removed the iron stick and Damon screamed.

Stefan started to undo the chains but he left instead.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself," Damon muttered.

All of a sudden the curtains open and sunlight entered the room making Damon's skin burn. He started screaming again and I flicked my wrist to close the curtains.

This was definitely not Stefan.

~~~x~~~

"It's Mason, I'm telling you!" Damon explained as he was already unchained and perfectly Damon again.

"C'mon Damon!" I said jumping on his couch. "Mason? Really?"

"It's the same way I killed him! He obviously wants revenge!"

"Even if it was Mason's ghost, ghosts can't physically hurt people," I wrecked my brain for a logical explanation.

"What if Bonnie made a mistake when she did that spell on Vicki?" Damon suggested as he snapped his finger at me.

"That might be the smartest thing you've ever thought of," I admitted getting up from the couch. "Guess we'll have to find Bonnie now,"

"Guess so, my Wicked Witch," He said throwing me my phone.

"If I we really were wicked I could've let you burn to death, but I didn't," I countered, as we both are already walking towards the door.

"Touche," Damon replied.

I rode shotgun in Damon's car as he pulled into the town square. People were out hanging lanterns for the Illumination that night.

"They should be here," I said, looking through the trees knowing Caroline and Bonnie are hanging lanterns.

I pointed to a tree when I saw them talking and Damon pulled over slowly.

"Greetings, Blondie. Witchy," He said. "I think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan," Damon greeted, and I just rolled my eyes and waved.

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked with furrowed brows.

"Because he just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost," I said with a sweet smile.

"What?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline spoke up.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest," Damon explained. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu,"

Caroline looked at Bonnie, "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people,"

"They can't," Bonnie said still confused.

"And that's exactly what I said," I stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it," Damon demanded, stepped on the gas and sped off.

~~~x~~~

I joined Elena, Ric, and Jeremy sitting outside the Mystic Grill.

"Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something," Elena said, as I sit down.

"What's up?" He asked with suspicion.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back," Elena explained as my eyes widened.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked, finally speaking up.

Elena sighed, "Dead. Damon killed her,"

I rolled my eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jeremy looked at Elena, "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him,"

"I don't even know if she's on the other side," Jeremy said.

"Is that what it's called? So _eerie_ ," I blurted out causing Jeremy to smile, "That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything," Jeremy explained, and I laughed.

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric questioned.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone," He explained sadly, and looked over at the space just behind me.

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car," Alaric grumbled.

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side," Jeremy explained, "Anna...She's doing this all by herself,"

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people," Alaric says trying to convince all of us.

"Agreed," I said, nodding my head.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked Jeremy, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her," Jeremy shrugged.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric groaned.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric inquired.

Jeremy started staring at the empty space again, but this time it wasn't just me who noticed.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"No, no," Jeremy answered, but I could tell he was lying. "I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule,"

Just when Jeremy left, Stefan arrived and he sat down in the seat Jeremy had just vacated, "Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family and friends summit?" He took a journal from the table and flipped through it. "Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care,"

"I didn't," Elena said sadly.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past," Stefan said harshly, "It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are,"

"You don't have to be here, Stefan," Alaric stated, in protective parent mode.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here and so is Janelle, and I look out for them, because that's what I was told. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat," Stefan smirked and laughed as Elena looked at him shocked.

Alaric and I just kept glaring, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up," Stefan got up and left.

~~~x~~~

Everyone in town was helping set up for Illumination Night so the streets were full of people. I walked past the people and headed in the direction of my car. Seems as so many people were in town the Grill's parking lot had been full so I had to park just down the road at a deserted corner on the street. Just as I was about to unlock my door a noise behind me made me jump. I whirled around to see a teenage boy standing under a streetlight.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people," I warned.

"I'm _so sorry Janelle,_ I forgot how much you hate surprises," a familiar voice said mockingly.

 _"There's no way he should be alive, I killed him, I burned him to death," I thought._

"Well _Peter_ , you of all people should know that, seeing how you captured me which _surprised_ me. And then I burned you to death, because you're right, _I hate surprises_ ," I replied smiling as I walked closer to him.

"And I just couldn't help myself, to bring you two more surprises, because to hell with it," Peter smirked.

Out of the shadows came two vampire and I instantly recognized who they were, it was the vampire and his girlfriend that I killed over the summer.

"Three against one, come on, that's not fair," I smirked.

"I'm sure you remember me," the vampire stated.

"Refresh my memory," I answered, acting like I didn't know who they were.

"I'm Frederick and this is Bethany, you killed us," Fredrick snarled.

"Did I? I don't recall," I replied mockingly, titling my head.

Bethany growled and was ready to lunge at me and I quickly snapped my fingers and her neck twisted around, causing her to fall to the ground in a loud thud. Fredrick of course bared his fangs at me, and used his vampire speed to get to me, but I cut him short by sending him flying into the wall.

All of a sudden I felt a searing pain shoot through my stomach. Gasping, I dropped my hand down and dropped my head back down directly into Peter's gaze, an enraged look etched across his face and he pushed the knife deeper into my stomach. I backed up trying to get away from him and the pain but he followed my steps until I was against one of the walls of a building.

"It didn't have to be like this," he said through gritted teeth. "All you had to do was die Janelle," Peter said, twisting the knife further into my stomach, and I gasped loudly in pain.

I could feel his arm shaking from barely contained rage and I started to feel lightheaded.

"The choice was yours to make, and here we are, so really this is kind of all your fault," He pulled the knife out backing up and I slid to the ground, as blood spilled out of my mouth.

I lifted my hands and twisted them as I muttered a spell weakly, a shout of pain let me know that it worked, Peter's hand was twisted in an awkward angle causing him to drop the knife.

"You bitch!" Peter yelled furiously.

Peter stormed over to me, but then his head snapped to the side, his spine cracking. Rebekah emerged from behind his falling body.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah tilted her head to the side and nodded, "What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"Oh you know, I was just reconnecting with old friends," I wheezed.

Rebekah squatted down next to me, "Here," She said, before biting her wrist and placing it to my mouth, which I reluctantly drank from.

"Come on, let's get you home," Rebekah said, pulling me up from the ground.

~~~x~~~

Rebekah sat on the counter in the kitchen as I got a bottle of water out of the fridge. Everyone in the house had gone to the Night of Illumination, which means no questions asked, just the way I like it.

"You know you remind me of Leona," Rebekah stated.

"In what way beside looks?" I asked, before taking a sip of water.

"Your personality," Rebekah answered.

"So, Leona was a wicked witch, like I am. Good to know," I commented.

"Yes, Leona could be one nasty witch, but it depended on what brother she was with. With Nik, she could be just as wicked as she wanted to be. But when she was with Elijah, she could be just as sweet as she wanted to be, she even reminded me of Nadine," Rebekah replied.

"God, Leona sounds like Katherine, hopping from one brother to another," I groaned.

"It wasn't her fault really, it was Nik's, he betrayed her trust," Rebekah answered.

"Well I'm sorry to be blunt, actually no I'm not, but no matter how much I look like her and remind you of her, I am not her. Sorry," I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

Rebekah rolled her eyes turning her body slightly to face me better, "I know that. But I would very much like if we could be friends,"

I looked over at Rebekah, raising my eyebrows like she was crazy, "Um...you do realize that it wasn't even forty-eight hours ago that you tried to practically rip my and best friend's throat apart?"

"Yes, I do realize that and I want to apologize for my behavior that night, I acted on impulse. I sometimes let my emotions get the better of me," Rebekah said, and I just snorted.

"You do realize one little apology isn't going to fix anything, right?" I asked.

"Yes I do know that one sorry isn't going to fix what has been done, but sometimes a sorry can help," Rebekah answered, hopping off the counter and walking towards the door. "Better get home now,"

I followed Rebekah to the door and opened it for her and she walked out and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Rebekah," I called, and she turned around. "Thanks for tonight,"

"It was no problem," Rebekah shrugged.

* * *

 _ **AN: And so a new friendship begins.**_


	8. Ordinary People

_**AN: Thanks for all the follows**_

* * *

"So the Lockwood's really had no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked.

"Be careful where you shine that thing," Alaric warned her, "Bats hate the light."

"What?" Elena questioned in panic.

"Elena," A different voice whispered. And by different I mean Damon.

Elena gasped, "Damon!" She scolded.

"Scaredy cat," Damon mocked smirking.

"So, you really can't get in?" Elena questioned.

"No," Damon replied as we kept walking toward the cave, "Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire,"

"What do you mean, ancient?" Elena asked in confusion.

"See for yourself," Damon said gesturing Elena to walk. We walked for a minute till we reached the cave and Alaric and I entered.

"Well, this is as far as I get to go," Damon said leaning against the wall.

"What is all this?" Elena asked, as I flash the light at the drawings.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story," Alaric started his theory and pointed to the wall, "That right there, is the moon cycle," He points to another drawing, "A man, a wolf,"

"A werewolf," I stated, as we all listened to Alaric.

"Yeah, it's the 'Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style'," Damon said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s," Elena questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that," Alaric explained, as I got closer to the wall.

"How long?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Long. It gets better," Damon answered, making me wonder what they haven't told me, "Show them, Alaric,"

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script," Alaric explained, Elena and I shared a look.

"Vikings?" We questioned in sync.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus," Alaric pointed the name.

"Klaus," Elena's eyes widened

"And Elijah...Rebekah, and Rosalie," he said pointing to each name.

I don't bother looking at Alaric as he explained. Something was pulling me closer to the wall, like I had to know something. I slowly reached my hand out and touched the names. I felt myself go blind as a vision appeared in front of me. It was a little blurry but I could still make it out. It was a long time ago, probably a thousand years ago.

 _Rebekah was using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall as Klaus is standing behind her, watching._

 _"Rebekah, let me have at it!" He complained._

 _"Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger," Rebekah scolded him._

 _"Father will not like you handling the blade," Klaus stated knowing his father well._

 _"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know," Rebekah told Klaus._

 _"He will find out. He always does," He replied, but not like a threat. More like he was scared of him._

 _"That is because you always tell him,"_

 _"I cannot help it...he frightens me," Klaus admitted._

 _"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" Rebekah said smiling at him._

 _Klaus smiled back, "Right."_

 _"Here. You finish it, I am to help mother and Rosaline with the meal," Rebekah said as she was finished with her carving._

 _"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister," Klaus smirked. Rebekah retorted by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open._

 _"Agh, Bekah!" Klaus winced._

 _"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it," She smirked walking away._

I pull my hand away with a small gasp as I regained my vision. I turned to see everyone and it seemed like none of them had even moved, like no time even passed.

"Did you guys see or feel that?" I asked, as they all turn to me with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"Never mind. It's nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"These are the names of the Original Family?" Elena asked.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter," Alaric explained.

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes," Elena suggested.

"That's what I said," Damon said, from the entrance and I could tell he was smirking.

"I doubt it," I mentioned, still looking at the wall.

"Janelle is right, the last name up here made me think otherwise," Alaric pointed to the top and we see a carved name.

"What's the name?" I asked looking in between Damon and Alaric.

"Mikael?"

"Mikael? Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked in shock, as Alaric handed me a camera.

"Yep. I now like to call him, 'Papa Original,'" Damon smirked and I held the camera up and snapped a picture.

~~~x~~~

I stood beside Alaric as we leaned over a table that had all the pictures of the cave drawings on it. Damon was training Elena behind us and Elena was losing every battle so far. "These images tell a story," Alaric stated.

"And to learn the story you have to decipher the images," I added understanding what Alaric was trying to say.

"Exactly," He agreed.

"Sloppy," Damon said, to Elena as she lost again.

"Shut up, I'm new at this," She replied.

"Ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead to a weapon that could kill Klaus," Damon explained.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" I asked, as I stared at all the pictures again.

"Yep, which probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael who we've already found and lost," Damon answered. "Bang. You're dead." He said to Elena as he twisted her around and ripped the stake from her hand.

"But these images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is," Alaric reasoned.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean...which is easier said than done," I stated.

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!" Elena smirked.

"I should be the one to do it," I suggested.

"No, absolutely not," Damon answered.

"Why, what's wrong Damon? Can't trust me to ask Rebekah a few simple questions?" I asked mockingly, and Damon glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Come on, guys! Have faith in me," I said smirking, and patted Damon's shoulder as I passed him.

~~~x~~~

I stood on the edge of the school yard as I watched Rebekah started doing a line of flips before stopping in front of me. I clapped for her and smiled

"Nice one Rebekah," I complimented.

Rebekah smiled brightly at me, "Hey Janelle, how are you feeling?"

"Like me, on account of not being gutted today," I joked.

We both started laughing until we were interrupted by Elena, "We want to talk to you," She stated.

"So, you're following me now?" I asked annoyed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rebekah asked. "Stefan? Don't worry I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest,"

"I'd rather talk about this," Elena retorted as she pulled out a picture from the caves, the one with Mikael written on it. "I'm curious as to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father,"

"I should get back to the girls," Rebekah said quickly. "Homecoming's right around the corner,"

"Then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him," Elena stated.

"You're bluffing. You don't know where he is; no one does,"

"So who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" I asked.

Rebekah's face dropped as she took a threatening step towards us, "If you wake Mikael we are all dead," She hissed.

"So tell us," I pressed.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Why don't you wanna tell us?" I countered.

"I need to get back to the girls," She replied before turning on her heel and walking back to the cheer leading squad.

I turned to Elena then with my eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

"Finding out the information we need," She answered fiercely.

"And I said I'd do it," I snapped.

"Well when I got here all you seemed to be doing is laughing," Elena replied.

"I was leading up to asking her, until you came barging in. Look Elena, I don't know if Ric and Damon put you up to this, but I'm telling you right now to stop. I don't need you following me,"

~~~x~~~

I walked in to Alaric's apartment in a very foul mood, "How'd it go with Rebekah?" He asked.

"Great, until Elena showed up because you and Damon told her to follow me. You see Ric, I had this great way of getting her to open up, I was being nice to her and a good friend and then she shows up and ruins it,"

"Janelle, we didn't send-" Alaric began.

I snorted cutting him off, "I doubt that very much. You and Damon don't trust me because I'm using dark magic. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline probably don't trust me either. You all think that I'm going to desert and change sides all because of some magic,"

"Well you're right, you're not on my good list either and no one trusts you at the moment, but we keep you around because you're useful," Alaric said bluntly.

"You keep me around because I've become unpredictable," I stated, looking back at the table where he'd started to label things. "What have you got so far?" I questioned, as if the conversation we just had never happened.

"I think this one is the symbol for vampire," He pointed to one of the pictures that had a post-it note stuck to it. "See it has fangs but there's a sun above it to show that's its weakness and this one is for a werewolf because it's the same picture but with a moon instead,"

"Sounds right," I agreed.

Elena walked in to the room then and hung up the phone, "Damon said hi," She said.

I didn't even glance at her as I concentrated on the pictures in front of me. I smirked as I picked up one of the pictures. I turned it around so Alaric could see it. "Remind you of something?" I asked.

He frowned in confusion as he tried to figure out what. "Elena's necklace. Which has its own..." I trailed off as it dawned on Alaric.

"Magic," Alaric finished.

"So it means..." I pressed.

"Witch," He finished. "Bonnie still has that necklace doesn't she?" Elena nodded. "I'm just gonna double check it,"

"Feel free," I muttered.

My phone buzzed in my pocket then so I pulled it out, "You know I really don't think Rebekah's going to tell you anything," He commented.

"Not after Elena spoke to her," I stated as I opened up the text.

 ** _Come over for a chat. Rebekah_  
**  
"But I've been wrong before," I said, as I held up the phone for Alaric to see.

"Good luck," He replied.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Hopefully we'll have the whole story figured out tonight,"

I turned around and started to walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around to glare at Elena, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm coming with you," She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not. Why don't be a good girl and do something productive, like helping Stefan regain his humanity," I said sarcastically.

"And to do that we have to kill Klaus but first we need to find out how which is where Rebekah comes in,"

"I don't think the invitation was extended out to you," I said harshly.

"And when has that ever stopped me Janelle?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

I glared at her before turning away and walking out.

~~~x~~~

I opened the door to the Boarding House and walked straight in with Elena scurrying close behind me. Music was paying softly in the background and Rebekah was pouring herself a glass of champagne. "Hey, do you want one?" She asked as she held up a glass.

"Thank you, I would love one," I smiled taking a glass from her.

"Ugh! What is she doing here?" Rebekah questioned as she glared at Elena.

"She's become my own personal stalker for the day. Trust me I guarantee I hate it more than you do," I explained, glaring at Elena.

"You wanted to talk," Elena stated.

"Correction, I wanted to talk to Janelle, not you,"

"Well I'm here and I'm not leaving," Elena retorted.

"Alright girls, how about it?" Rebekah called. Six girls walked out then all dressed in different colors and styles of dresses. "Twirl," She ordered.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena stated.

"I need a homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one,"

"The red one," I answered.

"We're not here to help you shop," Elena replied. "We want to know why you don't want us to wake up Mikael."

Rebekah vamped out and ran behind one of the models and grabbed a fist full of her hair before pulling it back exposing her throat, "I said pick one, Elena," She growled.

"The red one," She agreed.

Rebekah's face returned to normal then as she smirked at Elena, "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" She turned back to the girls then. "Go away and remember nothing," She compelled.

The girls nodded their heads before walking off. I took a sip from my glass as Rebekah walked up Elena, "You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Are we clear?" She snarled.

Elena nodded and the Rebekah glanced over at me, "Crystal," I replied.

Rebekah walked off then and I followed her up the stairs. She stopped outside of Stefan's room and opened the door before strolling in, "How fun is this?" She asked.

She started rifling through his drawers and pulling various things out. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down on top of his desk. "We shouldn't be in here," Elena stated.

"Of course we should," Rebekah replied.

"You could always just leave," I suggested, and Elena glared at me but stayed put.

"Come on like you've never wanted to snoop," Rebekah added, as she pulled out a pair of Stefan underwear. "Boxer briefs, how that's a change from the 20s," I laughed as Rebekah continued to go through his stuff.

"Are you going to root through his stuff all night or are you going to tell us your story?" Elena snapped.

"You really are no fun; that's why I prefer Janelle. What do you want to know?"

"Elijah said your father was a land owner in Europe, so how'd you end up here?" I asked.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here?" Elena urged. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet,"

"Not by anyone in your history books, "She replied. "My mother knew a witch, Ayanna, who'd heard from the spirits about a land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here where were lived amongst those people,"

"The werewolves?" I asked.

"To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children, including me,"

"You make it sound so normal," Elena said.

"It was," She stated. "Once a month our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl all throughout the night and by morning we'd return home," She explained. "But one full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn in to beasts. That was forbidden and Henrik paid the price for it. That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors and one of the last moments we had together as humans,"

Elena's phone started to buzz then and Rebekah seemed to snap out of her thoughts, "You better get that," She suggested. "It'll be Damon checking up on you,"

"He let him go!" Elena yelled as she hung up the phone.

"You should have gone to see Stefan instead of following me around all day which, wait for it... _I told you so_ ," I smirked.

Elena glared at me, "Why would Damon do that?"

I shrugged.

Rebekah had returned to snooping around the room again, "Can we continue with the story please?" Elena inquired in annoyance.

Rebekah looked at a picture of Elena and Stefan together before turning her attention back to Elena, "You know I don't get you two as a couple,"

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is!" Elena snapped.

Rebekah placed the picture down before leaning closer to Elena, "I know exactly who he is, he's a vampire, we're a predatory species and we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives,"

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier, because you don't care about the homecoming dance? Come on Janelle, we're leaving," Elena stated.

"You haven't even heard half the story," Rebekah said stopping us.

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with," Elena snapped. "Maybe you can compel yourself a friend,"

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch," Rebekah continued.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" I asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires," Rebekah answered

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah gets up and goes downstairs as me and Elena share a look of shock before following after her.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah replied like it was so obvious.

"A curse?" I suggested.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive,"

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena questioned curiously.

"Pride," She answered. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses. So it was all in my mother's hands,"

"Why your mother?" I asked with confusion. How could she do anything?

"Because my mother was also a witch,"

"What?" Elena said in shock as my eyes widened. I can't believe I missed it, it was so obvious. The _Original_ Witch.

"The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?" Rebekah stated, with a 'duh' tone as we entered the library.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah starts looking through shelves

"But if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena started.

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn," She explained.

"How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts," She said like it was no big deal, but I could tell it hurt her.

"He killed you?" I asked stunned.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either," She replied as she takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off and throws it into the fireplace. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual,"

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness...The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems...Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated...The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...And with that, the predatory species was born,"

"So, Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame," she explained.

"Yeah... Elijah told us this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son," I replied remembering the details.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her,"

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena whispered.

"He said she broke his heart so would break hers, he tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered; Nik stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to say goodbye to my mother,"

"Always and forever," Elena mocked. "Even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?"

"We're vampires, our emotions are heightened," I nodded. "I'm stubborn, Elijah's moral and Nik's...Nik had no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once; I've made it several times,"

"But you still love him?" I asked.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along," She exploded.

"We're just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena replied.

"And I've given you a thousand, but you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid," Rebekah stated.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead," Elena agreed. "He has a hold of Stefan's life and mine,"

"It's always about you though isn't it, Elena?" Rebekah smirked. Janelle feels something for Nik, do you really think she's going to stand by and let him be killed?"

"I will,"

"What?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"I will stand by and watch him be killed. It doesn't matter what I feel, he hurt my sister and he has hurt my friends, he'll pay for it," I said sternly and with determination.

Rebekah looked shocked but she quickly composed herself, "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!"

~~~x~~~

I stood behind Elena and Bonnie in the caves with Alaric, "I've filled in most of it," Alaric explained. "We've got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem etcetera, etcetera,"

"That's the white oak tree from the story, it was used in the spell to create the vampires," Elena pointed out. "Which mean that's the part where they burned down the tree, destroying the only way they can be killed,"

"Okay so tree equals weapon," Alaric stated. "Sort of. But we already know that. What we're not sure about is this," Alaric shined the flashlight on the wall illuminating part some of the pictures. "We've got the wood symbol and a bleeding heart, upside down figures usually symbolize death,"

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart," Elena stated.

Realization hit me as I stared at the symbol, "It wasn't Mikael," I breathed out. Everyone turned to look at me in confusion. I pointed to the wall. "It's the vampire symbol with a moon beneath it...Hybrid. Witch. Heart...It was Klaus,"

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped. "Rebekah doesn't know the real story,"

~~~x~~~

Elena and I burst in to the Boarding House and immediately found Rebekah pouring herself a drink in the parlor, "I thought I told you to leave," She growled.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" I asked.

"Nik was there, he told me," She answered.

"He lied," I stated, as Elena walked forward to show her the pictures.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family, how you first arrived," Elena explained as she laid all the pictures out on the table. "How they made peace. The spell that turned them in to vampire's and this...this is the symbol for hybrid; it's a combination of the vampire and werewolf symbol and this is the one for you mother,"

"Her necklace," Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death," Elena finished. "The hybrid killed the original witch, not Mikael, Klaus,"

"No!" Rebekah said defiantly, as she shook her head. "He wouldn't,"

"She put the curse on him making him the only one of his kind and then she rejected him," I said softly, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence, when he turned all of that was heightened He killed her Rebekah! And then he made up this entire lie about your father so he wouldn't lose you!" Elena exclaimed.

"These mean nothing!" She cried. "Just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"

"Elena stop, come on, let's go," I urged. "You've made your point,"

Elena ignored me and walked closer to Rebekah, "Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah yelled. "I've done nothing to you."

"Elena stop!" I commanded.

"Klaus killed your mother, he's got a hold on you, on Janelle, on me, on everyone, and he has for a thousand years! He has to be stopped!" Elena shouted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed as she grabbed Elena by the throat and held her against the wall.

I sent a pulse of power that pushed Rebekah back, Rebekah stumbled backwards and crumbled to the ground as sobs overtook her body.

"Janelle, come on, let's go," Elena urged but I didn't move I just watched Rebekah in sadness. "Janelle, let's leave," Elena said as she shook my arm.

I pushed her way from me and towards the door, "I might be practicing dark magic, but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless," I spat. "Just go, Elena!" Elena looked at me with a mix of shock and confusion before slowly leaving the house. I knelt down beside Rebekah and pulled her tightly against my body as she cried in to my shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay," I whispered, as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

I just can't imagine being lied to my whole life and Rebekah has lived more than a thousand years. It's horrible and it proves how big of a monster Klaus is.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I think I might stop writing this story due to lack of popularity compared to Oblivion I don't know yet.**_


	9. Homecoming

_**AN: Okay so I decided not to abandon the story completely. Just a heads up this chapter is long.  
**_

* * *

It was the day before Homecoming and Rebekah was still reeling from finding out that Klaus was the one who killed her mother.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked back.

"I _mean_ with your brother," I clarified.

Rebekah stopped to think for a moment, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm _beyond_ angry with him,"

"That's understandable," I commented, nodding my head.

The two of us continued walking for a few more moments in a silence.

"So!" Rebekah started as she turned to me. "Who are you going to homecoming with?" I groaned loudly beside her.

"Do I really have to go? I have been to every single Homecoming since I've been a freshman and they're all the same," I explained.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Well this is my first remember? And as my first friend in Mystic Falls, you are obligated to join me,"

I pouted and crossed my arms, "Alright fine!" I smiled, raising my hands in mock surrender.

"So who are you going with?" Rebekah pressed.

"Me, myself, and I," I answered smirking.

~~~x~~~

It was early morning when I had been woken up by my phone ringing. I groaned and blindly reached out onto my nightstand to find it. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Elena.

"Do you have any idea how early it is?" I moaned.

"Oh don't be dramatic, it's 6:30," I could practically hear the eye roll in Elena's words.

"Well what is the emergency that you had to call me at such a bad time?" I asked.

"Meet me at the Boarding House, I'll explain later," Elena replied, and ended the call.

 _"This better be good," I thought._

I threw off my covers and got out of bed, and quickly put some clothes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before jogging down the steps and made my way to door then my car. After a ten minute drive I arrived at the Boarding House where Elena was waiting for me at the door and she let me in.

"Okay, so we say that Mikael followed Elena in here," Stefan started as we all stood in the parlor at the boarding house. "He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait,"

"And then what? You vervained him?" I questioned mockingly.

"No, _we_ vervained him, he's an Original we have to at least make it look realistic," Damon corrected.

"Fine, _we_ vervained him," Stefan stated. "And in the process, discovered he had a dagger,"

"Which you planned to use on Rebekah but instead..." Elena said trailing off.

"We drove it through his heart," Stefan concluded.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael body?" I asked. "Somehow I don't think he'll just take our word for it. I certainly wouldn't," I added.

"Good point," Damon said as he nodded. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do whatever Klaus says. Though the trick is to get him here, the last thing we need is for you to get tripped up and tongue tied,"

"Well don't look at me, I'm just in charge of getting him here," Stefan replied coolly.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him Mikael's dead, he'll want proof," I stated.

"Then I shall be dead," We turned in unison to see Mikael enter the room.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena inquired.

"Then that means our plan is working," Mikael smirked as he pulled a dagger from his pocket. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him,"

"With what?" Stefan questioned. "Those daggers won't work on him,"

"Well I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it was burnt," He said as he lifted a small vile filled with ash.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Not here," Mikael smirked. "Knowing its location is my insurance policy,"

"Against what?" I inquired.

"You leaving this is my heart," He responded as he dipped the dagger in to the ash before handing it over to Elena. "You see a vampire can't dagger an original without dying, so...it falls to you," He turned to Elena and I, "It falls to Elena or you," Elena took the dagger hesitantly and looked at me as I shook my head.

"As tempting as it is, I'm going to have to decline," I said, backing away.

"You want me to actually dagger you?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust,"

Elena nodded before she thrust her hand forward and the dagger when straight through his chest piercing his heart. His body stiffened and greyed as he fell to the floor.

Stefan took a seat in the arm chair. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number before pressing his finger to his lips, signalling us all to be quiet. "Portland is fantastic, once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people; it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves," Klaus said as he answered the phone. Stefan had put it on speaker but was still holding it against his ear so Klaus doesn't know he's on speaker.

"Your father's dead," Stefan mentioned casually.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before he spoke, " _What_ did you say to me?"

"Oh, my mistake," Stefan smirked. "Not your actual father, Mikael's daggered," Silence again. "What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asked.

"Well first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened," He responded.

"Mikael tried to use Elena as bait to lure you here, so we vervained him and found a dagger on him, we were going to use it on Rebekah but Elena snatched it from us and drove it through his heart," He lied.

"I want to see him; I want to see his rotting body for myself," Klaus bit out.

"Well he's here," Stefan replied. "Come by whenever,"

"If you're lying to me Stefan your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"

"It's true; I saw it with my own eyes," He said glancing down at Mikael's body.

"I want to talk to Rebekah," He ordered.

"Well that's not a problem, she's right here,"

Stefan held out the phone to Rebekah who was leaning in the doorway, "Hello Nik," She said politely in to the phone.

"Rebekah love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger,"

Rebekah looked up at me hesitantly so I nodded in encouragement, "It's true; he's finally out of our lives for good...I miss you, I'm miserable here,"

"I'll be home soon," Klaus responded.

"Good, I'll see you soon brother." She hung up and handed the phone back to Stefan. "He bought it," She said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "He's coming home," Then she turned on her heel and exited the room.

"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon smirked.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, and Damon glanced at me suspiciously as Elena crouched down beside Mikael as she gripped the dagger before yanking it out.

~~~x~~~

"Caroline, please tell me you got me a dress," I said over the phone as I stood in the hallway of the boarding house.

"Of course I did," she scoffed. "You have to be there,"

"And I will," I said, pacing up and down the hallway. "I promised not to miss a dance and I won't,"

"Good," Caroline agreed, "Look, I gotta go, but I'll make sure you get your dress,"

"Okay, see later," I hung up and then dialed Malia's number.

"Hello?" Malia answered.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course I am! It's our last homecoming! Do you have a dress, because you never mentioned it to me?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, Caroline covered me, what about Elliot? Does he have a tux?" I questioned.

"Yep, Aubree and I found one, much to his dismay. He did everything he could to get out of going," Malia laughed and I laughed as well.

"One more thing before I go, you're going to need more than a corsage tonight," I hinted.

"Don't worry Nellie, we will be well equipped," Malia said reassuringly, before hanging up.

I walked into Damon's room where Elena and Damon were making wolfsbane grenades in his bathroom.

"That's why I'm conforming my own secret plan," Damon stated.

"Really? What is this secret plan I'm hearing about?" I questioned.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret," He smirked as he nodded his head to the door as Stefan walked in.

"I need to borrow a tie," Stefan stated.

"You have your own ties," Damon responded.

"I'm a hundred and sixty two years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties," I smirked at his facial expression.

"You could not go," Elena replied snarkily.

"I'm compelled to protect you and if I look at your track record with high school dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen," Stefan walked off then to go grab a tie which is when Damon noticed the grenade in Elena's hand.

He tried to take it from her but Elena being Elena was stubborn. "I know how to do it, Ric taught me,"

"Elena if this blows up in our face, only one of us heal quickly," Damon replied, as Elena finally let go.

Stefan returned then and started holding tie up against himself in to the mirror, "Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades,"

"Never you mind brother," Damon said. "The less you know the better,"

"My freedom from Klaus relies entirely on you three executing your plan perfectly. Excuse me if I'm a bit cynical," He smirked. "Who's going to occupy Klaus anyway?"

"Janelle," Elena answered.

"What!?" I looked at her in confusion as Damon glared at her, "He can kill her, she may be a witch, but in case you forgot she is still human," He snapped.

"We all know she's the only one that can keep him distracted," Elena explained, looking at me.

"It has to be perfect," Stefan reminded.

"You're the one we should be worried about," I pointed out. "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, this whole thing falls apart,"

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back at our history on epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way," He said staring at Elena who looked away from his scrutinizing gaze, "And there's the key question of," He smirked at me. "Will you let your feelings for Klaus get in the way?"

"What feelings?" I snapped. I don't have any feelings for Klaus, sure I felt sorry for him but he is still a monster, he killed Jenna and he turned Tyler so for that he'll pay," I said sternly. "Because I certainly won't be jumping to his rescue,"

"Well if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going to be me who screws it up. I'll see you at homecoming. I can't wait,"

~~~x~~~

"Getting a head start huh?" I smiled at I walked in to Rebekah's room to see she was already dressed and ready.

She turned around from the mirror and smiled at me, "Embarrassing truth...this is my first high school dance,"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Ever?" I asked. "I was under the impression that you've never been to Homecoming and that was it,"

"I never really had time for high school before, Nik and I were always moving around...running," She said sadly. "Well, anyway, I just didn't want to leave anything to chance,"

"Well you look great," I complimented.

"Thank you. Have you heard any more from him," She didn't have to say his name because I already knew who.

"No, but I'm sure when he does return he'll do it with flair,"

"So Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes,"

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know," She replied as she put her bracelet on. "I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael,"

I took a few steps towards her, "I know it's really hard so thank you for helping us get Klaus back in to town,"

"Just be careful," She warned. "We've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he defiantly can't be trusted, no one in my family can," Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure but I never thought I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart," She shook her head as she walked back over to the mirror. "No tears. I don't want to ruin my make-up. So how do I look?"

"You look amazing," I complimented honestly.

"Thanks," she laughed out, "I'm sure you'll look amazing too,"

"You're welcome, but I really need to go, to get ready myself," I turned around and started to walk to the door. "Who's your date anyway?"

"Matt," She answered.

"He's great, you'll have a good time with him," I smiled before walking out of the room and heading back over to my house.

~~~x~~~

After I'd had my shower I changed in to my dress which was knee length, dark blue, and strapless. I slid on my thigh scabbards and placed my Chinese ring daggers in the holder and pulled my dress down and smoothed it out. I put my hair to one side with small waves before I picked out my shoes. I chose a pair of black heels put on a tiny bit of make-up before I was ready to go.

Tyler had already called me and told me that the school gym had been flooded so he'd moved it to his house. My door opened and in the reflection of my mirror I saw it was Bastien.

"You and Marie have been awfully quiet, I wonder why that is," I stated, turning around putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh, I'm sure you know why. Don't think for one second that Marie and I will let your behavior to go on," Bastien replied.

"Well, if she didn't want me like this, she should've never sent me to New York," I answered, walking past him and bumping his shoulder on purpose as I left. "If I recall you are the one that told her that and she didn't listen," I said, leaving my room.

I walked down stairs to see Malia, Aubree, and Elliot all waiting for me, "Come on guys, let's go," I said.

I'd parked in the Lockwood driveway, which was parked full of people and all of us hopped out the car.

We weren't even at the front door when we heard the loud sound of live music coming from the house.

"Is that a band?" Elliot questioned with a frown.

"Well, have fun guys! Hopefully everything goes accordingly," I said, and threw Malia the keys. "Just in case something goes wrong,"

I walked away from them and made my way to the front door and there was people everywhere. I wasn't even sure that all of them went to Mystic Falls High School. I looked around at everyone. There was beer pong and keg stands, and lights flashing out in the garden where the band was.

I saw Tyler on the porch greeting his guests so I approach him with a smile, "Hey, Ty!"

"Hey, Nellie," He looked me up and down before spinning me in a circle. "You look great as always,"

"Thanks," I said as we both entered the house. "Nice party you organized," I complimented as we walked through the house out in to the back garden where a band was performing.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it," He replied. "I'm just doing what Klaus wants,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyebrow raised just as Stefan approached us.

"Tyler, Janelle," He greeted as he handed me a beer. "I thought you'd like a drink,"

"Thanks," I said, as I took a sip of it.

"Hi Stefan," Tyler smiled, before he turned his attention back to me. "It's not a party, it's a wake," Then he turned around and walked off.

I sighed as I took a big gulp from my beer, "I should have expected that," I muttered.

Stefan chuckled, "Yep," He agreed popping the 'p'.

"Good evening everyone," Everyone cheered as Klaus spoke in to the microphone on the stage. "I would like to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming," Klaus smirked as he looked over to me and Stefan.

"Should have expected that too," I stated again.

"Yep," Stefan repeated.

Klaus walked off the stage then and the band started playing again. I saw Caroline in the crowd so I took off after her.

"Care!" I called and she stopped in her tracks. "Hey, you look great!" I complimented her and she smiled.

"You do too!" She said then her face turned dark, "Do you know anyone here?" she asked and I looked around. She was right I didn't know anyone here.

"Hey!" Matt joins us smiling.

"I gotta find Tyler," Caroline rushed off in concern.

"Hey, You look great!" Matt smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smile and add remembering, "Hey, where's Rebekah? She's your date right?"

"Errm..." He trailed off nervously. "She's around here somewhere; I think she went to go get a drink,"

"Isn't that your job, to go get the woman a drink?" I smirked. He laughed nervously so I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Errm, nothing. But you're right, I should be getting the drinks," Then he took off without even giving me a chance to reply. I finished off the rest of my cup before placing it on a table and walking back inside.

I was aimlessly wondering around the house I heard the sounds of struggling coming from one of the rooms. I kept walking until I stood in front of the room it was coming from.

"Janelle!" I heard my name and I saw Bonnie coming up to me, "Where's Damon?"

"I don't kn-" I was cut off when I opened a door and see Damon fighting Tyler. Bonnie and I immediately gave both of them a migraine until Tyler was passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't suppose to witchy migraine me!" Damon snapped at us as we both entered the room.

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie responded.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon exclaimed, picking up what seemed to be a weapon off the floor.

"What is that?" I asked with furrowed brows. Damon puts it back in his jacket. "Nothing," He said making my eyes widen.

"Oh my god is that the-?" Bonnie started, but I covered her mouth.

"They're everywhere!" Damon mouthed to her.

"Why do you have it?" Bonnie asked as I let go of her.

"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house!" he explained and turned to me. "How's your part of the plan going?" He asked.

"I haven't started it yet, so thank you for reminding me," I said.

"Be careful," Damon warned, before I left the room and go in search of Klaus. I walked outside and he appeared in front of me.

"Where's your best friend?" He asked as he sipped his beer.

"She's around somewhere," I answered.

"Trouble," He mocked.

"We had a little fight," I lied.

"Hmm, over what?"

"That's none of your business," I replied.

"Awwr come on, I thought we were friends,"

I laughed, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Would you dance with me?" He asked politely as he held out his hand.

"What do I get out of it?" I inquired as I smirked up at him.

"You get to dance with yours truly,"

"Hmmm, tempting but I'm going to have to decline,"

Klaus took my hand in his and spun me around,"Well I'm not taking no for an answer," He spun me back towards him then and I couldn't control the laughter that bubbled out of me.

"You're good at this," I stated.

"I've had centuries to practice," He replied. The song slowed down and couples started to slow dance so Klaus pulled me against his chest and rested him hands on my hips. He smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the beat softly and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him playfully, "You planned this didn't you,"

"Surprisingly no, I didn't. But clearly fate has other plans,"

"Fate, compulsion what's the difference?" I laughed which he joined in with.

He spun me outwards then again and then back in to his arms, "You look incredibly beautiful tonight, my love," He said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Doing what?" He asked in confusion.

"Being nice to me,"

"Would you rather I be an obnoxious, arrogant jerk?" He suggested.

"No," I answered softly, "But it'll be easier,"

"Easier to what?"

"To hate you," I answered honestly.

"Let me ask you one question. Do you want to hate me?"

It took me a few moments to finally answer him. "I don't know," I admitted softly. He gaze flickered down to my lips and then back up to my eyes before he slowly leaned in to me. He was giving me a chance to pull away, but I seemed frozen and a small part of me wanted this.

"JANELLE!" I snapped out of it then and turned to see Elena walking towards me. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

I pulled out of Klaus' arms and shook my head, "Having fun Elena, is that such a crime?"

But Klaus seemed unaffected, "It seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise,"

"He came at me, I didn't have a choice," She replied.

"Still it's not easy for a human to dagger an Original," He said with a hint of suspicion.

"Janelle gave me a few tips, she's daggered an Original before," Elena replied coldly.

"That's right, Elijah," Klaus laughed.

Elijah's name made a chill go down my back, _"How will Elijah react to me slowly falling for his brother?"_ _I thought._

Elena started looking around then and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "You seem nervous," He stated.

"I'm not nervous I just don't like you," Elena responded.

"Well then I'll just get straight to the point then, my love," He said. "People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you two are thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. But you won't succeed,"

"It won't be for lack of trying," Elena replied coldly, as she grabbed my arm which sent another chill down my spine, and started to pull me away, but Klaus sidestepped us.

He locked eyes with me as he said, "And you'd be wise to tell Damon to watch his manners tonight. Because you see, if I die I've already assured Damon will die with me,"

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed a hold of him arm. "What do you mean Klaus?" I asked.

He smirked, "Even in death my hybrids still have their orders, so if you kill me you kill him," This time when he walked away I didn't stop him; instead I pushed my way through the crowd and back inside.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as she ran after me.

"To find Damon, we can't do this," Elena grabbed my arm and pushed me in to a vacant room. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"We have to do this, it's the only way to get rid of Klaus,"

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "You don't really care about getting rid of Klaus. You only care about getting Stefan back. You know what Elena-" I started but then I stopped myself and turned around, my back facing her.

I silently conjured my dagger and quickly threw it at Elena and she dodged it with vampire like reflexes.

"Ah, Katherine, I should've known that was you," I stated, as my dagger reappeared in my hand.

"What gave me away?" Katherine asked.

"A chill went down my spine when you grabbed my arm. Damon should've really thought that through,"

"Well, now that you know, we can't have you disrupting the plan can we?" Katherine stated, and blurred towards me and put something over my nose and then my eyes started to slowly close.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled.

"Shh, just go to sleep Janelle," Katherine said, and then the blackness took over.

~~~x~~~

I groaned as my eyes started to open. My body was aching. I slowly sat up and rubbed my temples. I was in one of the guest rooms at the Lockwood mansion. Then it hit me. Damon. _Katherine._ I rushed up from the bed and fell straight to the ground. I slowly got to my feet and using the wall as a guide I used it to help me down the stairs. Everyone seemed to have left the house and was outside so I tried to locate them. My senses were slowly coming back to me as whatever Katherine used started wearing off. I found Klaus standing at the front door in front of Mikael. He glanced up at me before I was pulled back by someone as they held me securely. I tried to free myself but they were too strong.

Mikael smirked, "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. You're still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. But don't forget, they may be sired by you but there's still part vampire and they can be compelled by me," One of the hybrids came in to view then and pulled Katherine with her before handing her over to Mikael. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies,"

"Go ahead," Klaus said shocking us all.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it," Katherine pleaded desperately.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations," Mikael stated.

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you," Klaus said.

"At what ends, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side, no one cares about you boy! Who do you have other than those that are forced to be loyal to you?...no one!" I could see the beginning of tears in Klaus' eyes at Mikael's words and I felt my heart break. "No one," He repeated.

I struggled against the hybrid holding me but it was useless, "I'm calling your bluff, father," Klaus bit out. "Kill her,"

"No!" I shouted, playing along. "Please don't! She's my friend!"

"Come outside and face me you little coward!" Mikael hissed. "And I won't have to,"

"My whole life you've underestimated me!" Klaus snarled. "If you kill her you lose you leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her! Come on old man, kill her! KILL HER!"

Mikael laughed, "Your impulse Niklaus. It has and forever will be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great," Katherine gasped as a knife was pushed in to her back.

"NOO!" I screamed as I thrashed against my captor.

"ARRGGGHH!" Klaus shouted as Damon pulled in front of him and staked him.

Damon pushed Klaus to the ground and hovered over him as he twisted the stake further in.

"Kaboom," I looked over to the doorway to see that Katherine had risen to her feet and set two grenades off killing the hybrids. Damon ripped the stake out of Klaus' chest and raised it above his heart. Without hesitation I snapped my fingers breaking captor's neck I ran at Damon, but his hand shot out, catching me by surprise and making me fly backwards and in to Mikael's arms. I screamed as a stake was pushed through my stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" Klaus growled as Damon lowered the stake.

But Klaus wasn't watching him; his eyes were locked solely on me. Before the stake reached his heart something blurred into Damon knocking him away. Without hesitating Klaus grabbed the stake and blurred forwards, he pushed me from Mikael's grip before driving the stake through his heart. I watched in relief as Mikael yelled in pain and his body lit on fire. I pushed my body up on to all fours and looked over to see Stefan pinning Damon to the ground.

"What have you done?" Damon growled up at Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus stated as he walked back over to us. "Now sweetheart, this is going to hurt,"

"I don't care. Just rip it out," I bit out.

He nodded as he gripped the stake before yanking it out. I yelped before sighing as I put my hand over my stomach and I started healing myself I felt relief when my skin started to knit back together. Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist before pulling me up to my feet. I leaned against the wall then for support as Klaus approached Stefan. Stefan stood up then and faced Klaus.

"Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say," He said compelling him. "You're free," Damon glanced up at me with tears in his eyes before he vanished.

"Thank you," I whispered looking at Stefan. He only nodded in response. Without even looking at Klaus I closed my eyes teleported from Tyler's house.

~~~x~~~

I entered the Boarding House silently as I listened to Damon and Elena, "Hey, listen to me. We'll survive this. We always survive," Elena whispered. "Trust me,"

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that don't you?"

"Then we'll let him go. We'll let them both go, him and Janelle," Elena concluded.

That's when I decided to make my presence known. I stood in the doorway to see Elena had her hands on Damon's cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Well isn't this sweet," I said clapping. They both jumped apart at the sound of my voice and glared at me. "You left me," I stated, as I glared at Damon. "I had a stake in my stomach and you. Left. Me,"

"Well you had Klaus to comfort you!" He spat.

"Mikael was going to kill me," I stated. "You didn't exactly look as if you were going to jump to my rescue. Did you even care?" I asked angrily.

"I'd rather you die than have to watch you with him of all people!" He hissed angrily.

"Why would I be with Klaus?" I questioned in confusion.

"CUT THE CRAP Janelle!" Damon yelled as he threw a bottle of scotch into the fire. "I saw you two dancing and I saw the way you looked at him, not to mention the fact that you tried to save him!"

"That was his leverage Damon!" I yelled. "If he died, his hybrids killed you. Excuse me, for trying to saving you!"

"You think I'd believe that. You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I'd say ask Elena, but of course it wasn't her. It was Katherine. But of course you didn't tell me that!" I locked eyes with Elena then and could only see hate reflected. "And what happened to Rebekah?"

"She's daggered," Elena answered.

"But you couldn't tell me that either,"

"Because we couldn't trust you," She replied coldly.

"Yes, you could but you just didn't want to!" I snarled.

"And how in the hell hell did you get magic muting herbs, Damon?" I snarled.

"Marie and Bastien, they were so kind enough to give it to me, seeing you've been such a wild card lately," Damon replied. "How does it feel to be powerless?"

"Actually Damon, it feels great!" I exclaimed, and I sent a wave of magic towards him and he went flying into one of the bookshelves.

Then I turned my attention to Elena and a sent another wave magic her way pinning her to the wall.

I pulled out my dagger and put it to her neck, "And you," I started. "You're supposed to be my friend. But I guess only friendships can only last so long. You only care about yourself and your relationship with Stefan. But where is he Elena? He's free from Klaus and he still isn't back with you! I guess he woke up and smelled the roses and finally saw you for what you really are. A selfish, spoiled bitch!"

Before I could do anything I was flung across the room and in to the opposite wall. I growled as I jumped to my feet. Damon was stood in front of Elena protectively and I smirked. "Moving on to Damon now, classy. Not slutty at all. Just like Katherine," I spat sarcastically.

"You need to leave now!" Damon growled.

"Gladly," I said, before teleporting.

~~~x~~~

"Ah, I was wondering-" Bastien began.

As soon as I saw Bastien in the foyer threw my hand and sent him flying into the den making him slide into the couch.

"You and Marie think you're so clever don't you!" I snarled.

Bastien staggered to get up, "Well, from the looks of it our scheme didn't work,"

"Yes, by the looks of it," I replied mockingly, I squinted my eyes and Bastien cried out in pain as a scratch slashed his cheek and smiled.

I heard footsteps running down the steps and didn't bother to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Janelle, stop! Leave Bastien alone! Don't make me use my powers on you!" Aubree yelled.

"Aubree don't be a fool, you know Janelle is stronger than you," Elliot stated coolly.

"Shut up Elliot! I will use my powers on you too!" Aubree threatened.

"Why all the fuss for this vampire, he's not family, he's an abomination that tarnishes the family name!" Elliot said coldly, looking at Bastien and he made another scratch appear on Bastien's cheek making him cry out in pain again.

"You ass!" Aubree screamed, lunging at Elliot, but Malia and her amazing reflexes stopped Aubree.

"Can we all just calm down, please!" Malia suggested, as she separated Elliot and Aubree. "Nellie, please stop. I've been silent enough already. Janelle, you're starting to cross into uncharted territory and I barely know you anymore. So, please, stop this, I don't know who you are anymore," Malia pleaded.

"No," I answered calmly, and conjured a staked and sent it flying to Bastien, where it buried itself in his stomach making him howl in pain again.

"What the hell is going on here!" Marie yelled, and I quickly turned around only for my heart to stop and smile to disappear.

Standing next to Marie in the front door was _Cedric_. All tension in the air immediately vanished from the room.

"Janelle, what on earth has happened to you?" Cedric asked shocked.

I didn't reply I just stared at Cedric shocked that he came back and then I closed my eyes and teleported away.

~~~x~~~

I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking. I'd been walking for quite a few hours but I didn't want to stop. My anger and shock was bubbling away under the surface. I can't believe he's back, Cedric is back at home. The last time Cedric saw me I was a _innocent_ witch still getting a grasp of magic, but he also called me freak when he last saw me. A car in the distance started to slow down then and the driver and passenger jumped out. I groaned as I recognized the guys.

"Janelle? Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" He questioned, as he crossed the road and ran over to me.

"Jordan," I stated "Leave me alone,"

"You're upset and you're covered in blood. What the hell happened?" He asked in a panic.

"Both of you leave me alone!" I commanded.

"Not until you tell us what happened," Mark stated.

"The old me has officially died," I said after a moment. "And I've been trying so hard to fit in,"

"What?" He inquired in confusion.

I took a deep breath, holding up my left hand, and lifted Jordan up in the air. His breathing hitched in his throat as he gasped. Mark started to move away from me, but I held up my other hand, lifting Mark into the air as well. I held them both still. As Jordan continued losing all of the air in his lungs, and Mark's feet began to catch fire – an intense flame the crept up his legs at an agonizing pace.

"You see the thing is," I said menacingly. "But no one even acknowledged my efforts of being nice, even if I do us dark magic. Everyone hates me. The people who are supposed to love me unconditionally now hate me. I'd tried to save Damon's life and now he hated me for it. But most of all..." I trailed off, to look up to see fear in their faces as they stared at my face. "I'm angry and in a murderous mood,"

Jordan shook violently, his body soon ejected his heart from his chest where it fell to the ground just before his body did the same.

Mark's feet continued to burn. He started to scream, his cries echoed loudly enough for passersby to hear.

I walked up to him, pressing my index finger to her lips suggesting he remain quiet. Just then another car pulled up to the side of me. Katherine smirked from the driver's side.

"Someone's having fun," Katherine stated smirking.

A couple casually out of the nearby diner and stood in awe at the burning man floating in the restaurant parking lot.

"Kill them or compel them. I don't care which. Just do it now," I demanded coldly.

Stefan didn't argue.

He raced to the couple, grabbing them both by the throat and pinning them to the dumpster out back. He compelled them both to forget what they'd seen, and then knocked them out by banging their heads together. Meanwhile, I looked at the burning Mark in front of me before deciding to ignite the rest of his body and tossed him on top of Jordan.

"Need a ride?" Katherine asked, as she stared at me from the passenger's side and Stefan got in. I opened the back door and slid in without saying a word.

"I still don't hear my thank you," Katherine said as she started driving.

"For what? Muting my powers?" I questioned sarcastically.

"For saving Damon," She stated. "Who did you think got Stefan?" I glanced at Stefan who nodded.

"Then thank you," I replied.

"I told you to trust me. I knew if you tried to stop Damon, he'd automatically think you did it for Klaus and not him," She explained. "I'm guessing I was right."

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. "He hates me, so does Elena, and most of my family,"

"So you decided to kill some random strangers?" Stefan asked.

"No, it was my ex-boyfriend and his friend and it was either him or them," "Stop the car," Katherine braked then I stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"To that bar," I said pointing it out. "I need a drink. Have fun with your freedom Stefan. And Katherine have fun running. I'll probably see you both in a few years." I didn't wait for a goodbye I was already across the street and inside the bar. Apart from me there were about 3 other people in here so I just sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"The strongest drink you have on the house," I compelled.

He was back in a few seconds and placed the bottle in front of me. "Devil springs vodka. Enjoy,"

I smiled at him before I unscrewed the lid and poured it in the shot glass and chugged it down. I didn't care about the burn in my throat only the comfort it bought me. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket then so I pulled it out.

"Jeremy, this a surprise," I stated as I answered it.

"Janelle where the hell are you? I've been worried sick,"

"I'm fine, in the physical sense."

"They found two bodies on the highway."

"I know, I left it there," I replied.

"You did what? Why?"

"Because I was pissed off," I answered uninterested.

"I told you those power muting herbs wouldn't be enough," Bonnie stated in the background.

"Let me guess, speakerphone,"

"Look I don't care what you did," Jeremy stated. "Just tell me where you are and me and Ric will come and get you,"

"I would actually tell you, but don't think it would just be you and Ric and I can't promise I won't kill and attempt to kill most of them,"

"Please you can't leave, not again." He stated.

"I only leave when I'm upset. Granted I'm upset, but I'm more angry and I won't give Elena and Damon the satisfaction. Speaking of...is Elena dearest there?"

"Yeah," He answered.

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes,"

"Good, well guess what. I saw Stefan and I was right him and Katherine were driving off in to the sunset together. You won't be seeing him for a good few centuries,"

"You're lying," I heard Elena say.

I laughed, "No, they gave me a lift and everything,"

"Nellie," Damon said. "We both said something's we didn't mean. I wouldn't rather you be dead. And I realize you were trying to save my life, so I forgive you,"

"You idiot," Jeremy hissed.

I laughed,"You forgive me?" I scoffed. "For saving your life, I should have just let you die; it would have been easier," Someone sat down next to me at the bar so I looked up in annoyance. "So you're stalking me now?" I asked.

"Is that Klaus?" Damon snarled in to the phone.

"Yeah we're about to hours of hot, passionate sex," The line went silent and I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out of me. "Oh, how I wish I could see your face," Elliot looked at me in confusion.

"Who was it then?" He bit out.

"Tyler," I lied.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed. "What's Tyler doing there? Are you screwing him too?"

"SHUT UP CAROLINE!" Jeremy snapped.

"What?" Elliot questioned as he listened to the conversation.

"I'm not screwing anyone. The only person I was screwing was Elijah Mikaelson. And just for your information Caroline it's my cousin Elliot, Tyler is not even here, but thanks for believing in me Care. I only tried to save Klaus for Damon's sake,"

"Stop lying to me Janelle. I know that wasn't the reason you tried to save Klaus. You love him," Damon growled.

"No, I feel something for him, mostly pity and sadness. But I don't care anymore, about any of you. Except Jer and Ric, you two I actually like but the rest of you, good luck with the whole Klaus situation. He's going to be on the warpath and he's going to kill each and every one of you." Then I hung up before dropping it on the bar top.

"So, what do we now Janelle? Everyone in the house hates us, most of your friends hate you which means they hate me, so now what?" Elliot asked.

"We wreak havoc," I answered simply.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, this will be the last chapter for awhile, I'm going to be starting college soon and college is more important than fanfiction, so I won't be updating very soon. Hope you enjoyed this super long chapter.**_


	10. The Aftermath

_**AN: Well guys, I'm back! Who knew my first semester college would be so stressful, but I survived. I'm on break now so hopefully I can upload a couple of chapters to make up my absence.**_

* * *

"Isn't it luck that we managed to find the house empty so we could shower and change clothes in peace," Elliot said.

"Either that, they purposefully left early to avoid us," I replied.

"We have history first, don't we?" I asked as we entered the school.

"Yep," He smirked. "This is gonna be an awesome day!" He cheered sarcastically.

I giggled as we came to the history room. "Sorry we're late Mr. Saltzman," I smiled as I opened the door and walked in.

Alaric sighed as he turned around from the board, "No problem, just come on in and take your seats,"

I walked in first and saw there were only two seats left, one in the back and one at the front. I walked straight to the back as Elliot followed. "Elliot there's a seat at the front," Alaric called out. "There's no room at the back,"

I bent down eye level to the person next to the empty seat and my eyes dilated as I locked on to theirs, "Move," I compelled. The girl jumped up from the seat and scuttled down to the front as Elliot and I took our seats.

Alaric stared at me in disbelief before gulping and turning back to the board, "Why thank you," Elliot said smirking.

"No problem," I said as I turned to smile him, but at the same time catching 3 pairs of eyes staring intently at us.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena just narrowed their eyes at us. I smirked at them and raised my arm as I waved. Bonnie scoffed and all 3 of them turned around.

Elliot and I and missed forty minutes of the lesson so luckily we only had twenty minutes left. A few minutes passed as I listened to what Alaric was saying, something about World War II and Hitler, before my phone vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket. I frowned at the caller ID before pressing ignore.

"Who was it?" Elliot whispered.

I clicked ignore again as it started to vibrate and turned to Elliot, "No one," My phone vibrated once again to show I had a text so I pulled it out of my pocket discreetly and rolled my eyes at the message.

 **Pick up the phone**

I clicked reply and quickly typed.

 **In the middle of class**

The reply was pretty much instant.

 **Ring me when you get out its really important**

I didn't bother replying to that and just placed it back in my pocket. Feeling eyes on me I looked up and glared at Elena who quickly turned around again. Thankfully the bell rang shortly after that. As I gathered all my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder Alaric called my name.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He questioned.

"Sure," I responded as everyone left leaving just me and him.

He shut the door behind the last student and turned to me, "Where were you last night?"

"Out and about," I shrugged.

"Those kids they found on the highway, why did you kill them?"

"I was angry. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I told them to leave, but they didn't; so really, they brought it on themselves,"

"Oh God!" Alaric exclaimed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Janelle, dark magic is not the way, your losing your humanity," Alaric breathed out.

"It's easier this way," I answered, crossing my arms together.

"Don't do this," He pleaded. "It's not worth it; they're not worth it. You're better than this,"

"That's the thing Ric. I'm not," I replied bluntly.

Before he could reply the door swung open and a boy with blonde hair frowned. "Sorry to interrupt but I think we have class now," Taking that as my cue to leave I walked straight out the door and pushed past the herd of people waiting for their history lesson.

I walked outside and pulled out my phone before dialing his number.

 _"Finally,"_ He cheered. _"What took you so long?"_

"Getting a lecture from Ric," I replied. "What's so important?" I asked.

Before he could reply an annoyingly familiar voice beat him to it, "Who is that? Is that Stefan?" She questioned as she stalked over to me with Bonnie following closely behind.

"No it's Santa, and apparently I've been a _naughty_ girl this year apparently so I'm getting a lump of coal for Christmas and not that new car I wanted," I spat sarcastically.

I could hear laughing from the other end of the phone and that brought a smile to my lips.

"It is Stefan isn't it?" She hissed angrily. "Klaus and Elijah not enough for you, you have to have Stefan as well,"

I raised my eyebrows in amusement, "Oh that's _so_ rich coming for you. Unlike you I don't go after brothers at the same time and mess with their hearts. It's sick and twisted,"

"I'm not going after Damon," She growled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Elena," I smirked. When she just stood there flustered I continued, "So, lying to me and betraying my trust wasn't enough you've resulted to stalking me now,"

"We're not stalking you," Bonnie clarified finally speaking up. "We just want to know what's happening,"

"Nothing's happening," I stated as I pressed the end call on my phone and showed them. "See?

"We all know that is lie, your practicing dark magic and it's changing you into someone I don't recognize," Caroline stated.

"My use of dark magic wouldn't have been a problem had you all not overreacted. And it's funny that my magic is a problem now, and not when you need me," I countered. "Now leave me alone, you three are irritating me," I said annoyed and started to walk away.

"We're not scared off you!" Bonnie shouted.

I turned around and looked at Bonnie walking towards and then she started coughing repeatedly as I approached her and then she started grabbing her neck as I choked her.

"You should be," I hissed, as Bonnie struggled desperately to breathe.

Elena jumped in to action then as she screamed repeatedly and tried to stop my spell, but I merely sent a pulse magic towards pushing her away and she fell to the ground.

"Janelle stop!" Caroline commanded as she grabbed my arm and pushed me a few feet away. Bonnie started coughing violently then and rubbing her throat as Elena comforted her. I glanced at my right to see Elliot.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked, standing next to me ready to defend me.

"This isn't over!" Elena stated as Bonnie and Caroline lead her back to the school.

"Looking forward to it!" I smirked.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

I nodded, "How did you know we were out here?"

"You never showed up to class and then I heard Elena screaming at you," He explained. We were silent then until he broke it again. "You coming to class?"

"I'll meet you there, I just have to do one little thing," He nodded and headed back to the school.

As soon as I was sure he was out of hearing range I rang his number again. _"Having fun?"_ He asked.

"Immensely," I responded sarcastically. "Now come on Stef, spill. I've been having a bad day and I'm not in the mood to mess around,"

 _"Is anyone in hearing distance right now?"_ He asked.

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'.

 _"I thought I'd just warn you to watch out for Klaus. He's going to be on the war path,"  
_  
"I know," I stated. "I doubt he'd let us off for trying to kill him,"

 _"I'm not on about that, he's angry about something else, this is more important to him. So he'll probably let that slide for now,"_

"What did you do?" I inquired curiously.

 _"You know how he had all his family stored in coffins?"_

"Yeah," I answered.

 _"I...stole them,"_ He admitted.

I laughed, "I like this new you. You're full of surprises,"

 _"He screwed with the both of us and made everyone turn against us. He ruined our lives, so I'm going to ruin his. Can I count on you to help me?"_ Stefan asked.

I nodded though he couldn't see it. "Of course you can,"

 _"He's going to be more dangerous than we could ever imagine, there's no telling what he'll do or who he'll hurt,"_ Stefan added.

"I know," I replied. "But like you said he ruined our lives,"

 _"Good,"_

"Where are you keeping them?" I questioned curiously.

~~~x~~~

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a vacant table while everyone else cued up to get food. I saw Bonnie and Elena sit down at the table furthest from mine and couldn't help but smirk as they glared.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked as he sat down opposite me. "Shouldn't you be sitting over there with them?"

I smiled up at him, "They hate me right now and vice versa,"

"Why?" He inquired curiously.

"For lying to me about killing Rebekah and bringing in Katherine which you helped with by the way,"

He grimaced, "I'm sorry about that. I went to the Boarding House to pick Rebekah up and Elena answered. She started saying how Klaus was dangerous and that he'd hurt everyone we cared about unless we stopped him. But then she started saying how you couldn't be trusted because you love him so you wouldn't let him die and that you were practicing dark magic which made you dangerous,"

I rolled my eyes, half in amusement and half in annoyance, "I don't love him," I stated. "But, I did try and save him but not because of that," He waited patiently for me to continue so reluctantly I did. "He told me that if he died then his hybrids would kill Damon. I couldn't let that happen, but Stefan beat me to it," I explained. "And that's also one of the reasons they hate me,"

"Why would they hate you for saving Damon's life?" He questioned in disbelief as he glanced over his shoulder to look at them.

"Because they don't believe I did it to save Damon," I admitted.

"MATT!" Elena called, catching most people's attention in the cafeteria as they turned to stare.

Elena beckoned him with her hand as Bonnie pointed to an empty seat at their table.

"You better go, Queen Elena calls," I said sarcastically while smirking. Matt looked from Elena to me with furrowed brows before turning back to Elena and shaking his head. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion as I watched Elena and Bonnie stare at each other in shock.

"They're the ones in the wrong. They can't keep things from _you_ and then hate _you_ for it. And I hope you can forgive me for my part in the Rebekah and Katherine incident. I really didn't know what to believe,"

I shook my head, "I was never mad at you so there's nothing to forgive. I can't believe you still want to be friend even though I'm using dark magic," I said, honestly surprised.

"Friends don't abandon each other, even when things get rough," Matt replied smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elliot smirked as he sat down next to Matt with a tray full of food.

"Nothing," Matt answered.

"How much food did you buy?" I blurted as I stared at the mountain pile stuffed on his tray.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I didn't have breakfast today,"

"Well, looking at your tray I can see that," I smirked as Matt laughed.

"At least I didn't clear the pantry out back in New York,"

I scowled playfully at Elliot. "It was a hard day of training and I was hungry," I defended. "And you helped as well,"

We were all still laughing when Jeremy approached. "Hey, can I speak to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied, as I gestured to the seat next to me.

"Errm...not here,"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you guys later," I said as I stood up from the table and waved to them before following Jeremy outside.

"Did you drive here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, my car is this way," I answered as we walked in the parking lot.

~~~x~~~

We went to the Mystic Grill. Jeremy walked in first and frowned before he turned around to me. "We can go somewhere else if you want?" I glanced behind him and saw Damon sitting at the bar so I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good," I stated. Jeremy frowned before reluctantly continuing inside and seating himself inside a booth. "So why exactly did you drag me here?" I asked.

"I spoke to Ric," He answered hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows so he sighed. "And Elena," He added. "You choked Bonnie and bruised Elena pretty badly,"

"I told them to leave me alone and they didn't,"

"So that excuses it?" He exclaimed. I stayed silent. "Why are using dark magic?"

"It makes me stronger and if I lose a bit of myself while using this magic then so be it,"

"But this isn't you!"

I laughed. "This is me 2.0. The new improved version,"

"Ric and I don't hate you, okay? We just want you to stop using this magic," He said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, what about what I want?" I questioned. "How do you know I don't want this?"

He looked at me with sadness and pity in his eyes and I had to stop myself from cringing, "Because I know the real you, the stronger you, wouldn't succumb to this. You're too strong to succumb this. I won't let you," Jeremy said confidently.

"I can't tell you what to do but...just do the right thing," Jeremy sighed, and got up then and left me sitting there. I still had the car keys so I guess he'd be walking back to school.

"So the dark magic is finally taking a hold of you, much say I'm impressed, you're starting to remind me of Leona, and she was absolutely lovely," Klaus said, as he sat in the seat Jeremy just vacated.

"Today has been a very bad day," I said enunciating each word carefully. "So, whatever you want, get to the point,"

"Jeremy is right you know? You won't break. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can't give Damon the satisfaction of breaking; he doesn't deserve it,"

"Let's not forget who caused him to hate me,"

He smirked, "I'm not the one who influenced you to do dark magic. And you didn't have to try and save me,"

"Touche. But, if I didn't save him then he would have died," I stated.

"And the world would be a much better place," Klaus said smirking.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Damon was watching us intently with an unreadable expression plastered on his face,"So where's the rest of your family?" I asked as I looked around curiously playing dumb. "Shouldn't you have raised them from the dead yet?"

He gritted his teeth, "That's actually the reason why I'm here. Do you know where Stefan is?"

"No idea," I lied.

"Have you spoken to Stefan at all?"

"That would be a negative," I lied.

His eyes darkened in anger, "So what's Stefan done?" I asked mockingly, in a sing songy voice.

"Stole my family,"

I smirked, "Well they say karma's a bitch,"

"Well until I find out where he's keeping them and I get them back I am going to rip this town apart,"

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots," I mocked.

"If you thought I was evil you haven't seen nothing yet!" He threatened, "I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about, starting with Aubree!"

I leaned across the table top again so we were only an inch apart, "You do that," I said. "And I can promise you that you will never see your family again; in fact they will never see the light of day again. I will tear them limb from limb with my newfound magic and toss their remains into the sea and they'll be gone forever. Don't underestimate me, Klaus. You'll regret it," I threatened.

~~~x~~~

After my chat with Klaus I stormed out of the Grill much to his anger. I didn't bother going back to school and went home. Once I was sure there was no one listening I dialed his number. _"I'm guessing he spoke to you then,"_ Stefan said as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, made a nice little show of threatening my family,"

 _"What did you do?"_ He asked.

"I returned the favor and threatened his family,"

 _"Good but you do realize he'll live up to his promises. There's no stopping him,"_

"I know,"

 _"You didn't tell him where I am did you?"_ He inquired.

"No, of course I didn't. I'm not an idiot. But you do realize he's probably got all his hybrids tracking you down,"

 _"Yeah but I'll be alright, it's up to you to protect everyone in Mystic Falls,"_

"Yeah sure, Jeremy, Ric, Matt, and my family it will be fine don't worry," I replied.

 _"Not just them."_ He sighed. _"Elena, Bonnie and Caroline too,"  
_  
I growled, "Not going to happen,"

 _"You might hate them right this instant but you'll regret it later and you owe me for saving Damon,"_

I huffed, "Fine," We silent for a few moments before I finally said. "Good luck,"

 _"You too,"_ And then I hung up.

* * *

 _ **AN: I've already began writing the next chapter!**_


	11. The New Deal

_**AN: Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I was sitting cross-legged on the training room floor, studying one my ancestor's grimoire while out of the corner of my eyes I could see Malia twirling her knife around before throwing it with deadly accuracy at the dummy and Elliot and Aubree were training.

"OOF!"

Aubree fell flat on her back on the mat in the training room at our house. Aubree apparently had been daydreaming when Elliot kicked her in the chest, cutting off her breath and making her fall.

"Aubree," Elliot said, kneeling down beside her. "You have to pay attention. Losing concentration like that in the middle of a hunt makes you an easy target. Allowing me to kick you down was completely and utterly idiotic," Elliot scoffed.

"Well, slow down a bit. We've been at this for hours," Aubree said breathlessly.

"Aubree, come on you weren't even trying," Elliot sighed.

"I was trying, Elliot! I don't know why I bother with you!" Aubree exclaimed frustrated, as she stood up.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to read here," I stated boredly, not even looking up for the grimoire.

"Why are you even down here, Janelle? Don't you have some conniving scheme to do?" Aubree asked bitterly.

I looked up from the book in my lap and smiled, "No, I don't Bree, but now that you mentioned it," I said, closing my book and standing up. "I will do just that," I finished smiling, turning around and walked up the stairs to the living room.

As I passed through the living room I saw Bastien in the kitchen, "Why so glum, Bastien?" I asked.

Bastien looked up from the newspaper he was reading and glared, "Why do you ask, you don't care?" Bastien scoffed.

"Hmm, you're right I don't," I replied cheerfully, before walking up the stairs to the attic. I set my book down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and plopped down into the sofa and laid my head back on the headrest letting out a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked.

I lifted my head up and saw in the doorway it was Cedric with two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Sure, why not," I answered, sitting up and watching Cedric walk to the sofa and place the two mugs of hot chocolate down before sitting down himself.

"What kind of hot chocolate is it?" I asked, secretly hoping he didn't forget.

"Peppermint hot chocolate, your favorite," Cedric answered smiling.

"You didn't forget, I'm surprised," I stated, with a genuine smile.

"Ah, there's that smile I've always loved seeing," Cedric stated, and pinched my cheek making me softly laugh.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you back Cedric, it wasn't some months ago when you stormed out the house and called us freaks," I said, playing with my hair.

"Well, to answer your second question first, after many months by myself I realized how wrong I was. I was scared when I saw Marie do magic, and you know how people are when they are afraid," Cedric started.

"They act irrational," I finished.

"Exactly," Cedric replied. "While you and Aubree were up in New York, Marie and I were already talking to heal our relationship, she didn't tell you or Aubree it was supposed to be a surprise,"

"And boy were you surprised," I joked, referring to when he walked in the door to see me attacking Bastien.

Cedric chuckled, "Plus, do you actually think Cordelia ever lost track of me when she heard about our split?" Cedric asked smirking.

"No, it wouldn't be Grandma if she didn't keep her ever watchful eye on you," I agreed, chuckling.

"Now to answer your first question, Janelle, is that I'm concerned about you,"

"But, I'm fine," I assured.

"We both know that's a lie, you're not the same Janelle I knew before I left. But, I'm not going to argue, instead I'm going to drink the hot chocolate that I made for us and be content that I get to enjoy the presence of my niece," Cedric said, picking up his mug of hot chocolate and sipping it.

Cedric pulled back from the mug with a disgusted face, "What's wrong?" I asked laughing at his expression.

"The hot chocolate has gone cold," Cedric stated.

"Here," I said, placing my finger on the mug instantly heating it up.

"Thank you dear," Cedric said smiling.

I picked up my mug heating it up like I did with Cedric's, but I didn't drink it instead I just stared at it in suspicion.

"What's wrong, Janelle?" Cedric asked concerned.

"Is there something in here I don't know about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I'm going to need you to trust me," Cedric said softly.

I hesitantly raised the mug to my lips and the warm rich liquid went down my throat easily and making me hum in appreciation. I focused on the coffee table and it began to float, which reassured me and I gently put it back down in its original position.

I laid my head down on Cedric's shoulder, "Thanks for not betraying my trust," I said softly.

"You're welcome,"

~~~x~~~

I walked in to The Grill and smirked as Elena's voice drifted to my ears, "I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm paranoid all the time,"

"You have every right to be," Bonnie replied. "Klaus is still out there and he know you tried to kill him,"

"Why hasn't he made a move yet?" Elena questioned just as I reached the table.

"It's called the element of surprise," I whispered causing them both to jump. I laughed as they quickly tried to compose themselves. "And I think he has bigger things to deal with other than an attempted assassination,"

"It was only 'attempted' because you and Stefan betrayed us!" Elena spat.

"Hmmm," I smirked, as I walked away from them and towards the booth where Malia was sitting at.

I slid into the booth and Malia looked up giving me a half smile, "You cut your hair," Malia noted.

"Yeah, I just got it done before I came here. I figured it was time to get a trim. It was getting a little too long for my taste," I replied, playing my hair.

It looks nice," Malia complimented.

"Thanks,"

Malia sighed and rubbed her hand over her face, "Look, Janelle, I know what I'm about to say might fall on deaf ears, but dark magic is not the way to go to enhance your powers. I'm no witch, but I know your grandmothers are wrong, they're manipulating you. You were powerful before dark magic and you still can be. And I want you to know that whenever this fog of darkness is lifted off you, I will be here for you, because I know when you come to your senses you are going to be overwhelmed with what you've done,"

"Well, we'll just see if that day ever comes," I replied shrugging.

Malia sighed again and stood up from the booth, but not before putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it before leaving. Following Malia's action I got up and headed towards the bar where Alaric and Damon were.

"Well someone's having a good day," I commented as Damon poured a mixture of drinks in to a shot glass and knocking it back.

"Brunch in a bottle," He replied before glancing at Alaric who was busy grading papers. "Come on Ric, I can't drink all of this by myself. Well I can, but then somebody's gettin' naked,"

"Oh my, a horrid image just entered my mind and I can't get out," I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at me before looking at Alaric, "I can't believe you're making me drink alone," He whined.

"I'm busy," Alaric replied not even bothering to look up from the paper he was grading.

"What about you?" He inquired gazing up at me. "Drink for old times sake,"

"Well, isn't this a surprise, you're being nice to me, but no thank you. I'm underage, remember?" I answered smirking.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Damon quipped.

Alaric glanced up then in confusion, "You two seen to be actually getting on. Have I entered an alternate universe?"

We both laughed, "We live in the same town," I stated.

"We have to tolerate each other,"

"It doesn't mean we're friends," Damon clarified.

"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon. Join me for a drink," Damon said.

"This may come as a shock but I'm not here to hang out with you," Alaric responded as I sat on the bar stool next to him. "I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an," He glanced up at the clock before continuing. "hour late for his shift."

"Kids today," Damon smirked. "Where are their values,"

"Did you just say you were waiting for Jeremy, as in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender asked.

"Yes," Alaric answered.

"Well he got fired last week," She replied before turning on her heel and walking off to serve someone else.

"Ooops," Damon said softly as he poured himself another drink.

"Do you see this?" He inquired as he pulled out a paper that read:

 _Jeremy Gilbert  
American history 201_

With a big red F on the front.

"Everyone gets a 'F' at one point in their lives Ric," I shrugged.

"That's his mid-term paper," He stated. "Copied it straight from the internet and he didn't even try to hide it,"

"Perks to having your guardian as your history teacher," I smirked.

"Oooh, somebody's getting grounded," Damon laughed.

~~~x~~~

About an hour later I was still at The Grill. Alaric had left about ten minutes after informing Elena about Jeremy. Damon had sauntered off to play darts and Elena was now talking to him with a sly grin on her face. I was currently reading a grimoire that I conjured out of boredom. The barstool beside me and pulled out and someone sat down. I didn't bother turning to see who it was I already knew.

"Hi," She breathed.

"Caroline," I acknowledged.

"I forgive you," Caroline said.

I turned to look at her in confusion, "Why? I wouldn't forgive me," I said truthfully.

"Because you're my best friend and you've forgiven me for a lot of things in the past. I was a crappy friend and I didn't trust you," Caroline explained.

"Caroline, you're either a true friend or the biggest idiot I know, because there's no way you should be able to forgive me this quickly after all the things I've done or will do," I stated.

"Well, I'm not gonna give up on you, even if you already gave up on yourself," Caroline said sincerely.

"If I had a penny for every time someone said that to me, I'd be rich," I smiled, shaking my head. "But, I do forgive you,"

Caroline's arms were wrapped around me in an instant, "Thank God!" She exclaimed. "You don't know how much I've missed having you as a friend,"

"Look Caroline, I know everyone is not board with me using dark magic, but I was fine before everyone started attacking me for it. So, try to explain that to Elena and Bonnie," I said.

"I'll try, but no guarantees. I really have to go. I'm sorry, I only stopped by to speak to you," Caroline said.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"But I'll see you tomorrow," She hugged me quickly before jumping up from the bar stool and walking out of the bar.

I turned back around in my seat and not even a minute passed before I saw Klaus out of the corner of my eye walking into The Grill. I saw Klaus approach Elena and Damon. I quickly whispered a spell and tuned in to the conversation as my curiosity grew.

"You're going to do this here in The Grill?" Damon questioned as he stepped in front of Elena. "That's a little beneath you don't you think,"

"I don't know what you're talking about I just came down to my local pub to get a drink with a mate," I swiveled around in my seat to see Klaus gesture to a man behind him. "Get a round in would you Tony?" The hybrid nodded before walking over to the bar.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour," Damon retorted.

"My sister seems to be missing," Klaus said with an edge to his voice. "I need to sort that out,"

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho can't be too hard to find," Damon smirked.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town," Klaus smirked at their bewildered expressions as he took a step closer to Damon and took the darts from his hand and stalked over to the board. "Think I might fancy a home here. Though I imagine you're wondering how this affects you and the answer is it doesn't, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your lives how you choose. You have my word,"

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked.

"For starters you can tell me where I can find Stefan," Klaus answered.

"Stefan skipped town the second him and Janelle saved your ass," Damon hissed.

"You see that is a shame," Klaus threw the dart and hit the bulls-eye before he continued. "Your brother stole from me; I need him to be found so I can take back what's mine,"

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," Elena stated.

Klaus took a step closer to her with a smile on his face as Damon stepped in front of her, "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart,"

I stood up from my seat then and my made my way towards them, "Gee, if only there was someone who knew where Stefan was," I said sarcastically and smirked.

Damon and Elena glared at me while Klaus smiled, "Careful, love," Klaus cautioned. "I don't like women with sharp tongues,"

"And I don't like men who are jackasses so I guess we both reached a wall," I replied smirking, before walking past him towards the door.

"You're playing a dangerous game. You and Stefan will pay for this," He threatened.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," I said, not even bothering to stop as I left.

~~~x~~~

Turning on the lights, I was greeted with the sight of my light purple painted bedroom. I made my way over to my queen sized bed, looking over at my clock, it read that it was only 7 o'clock. Just as I sat on my bed I saw Aubree pass my room.

"Bree," I called.

Aubree reappeared outside of my bedroom door, "Yes, Janelle?"

"Come sit with me," I said, patting a spot on my bed.

"Why?" Aubree asked skeptically.

"I just have a few questions, that is all," I answered.

Aubree slowly started walking to my bed, "Bree, I don't bite, I promise," I stated chuckling.

Aubree sat down on my bed and looked at me, "So, what do you want to ask me?" Aubree asked.

"Have you been having dreams lately?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's a silly question, Janelle. We all have dreams," Aubree quipped.

"No Bree, I mean dreams pertaining to your past doppelegangers," I clarified.

"Well, yes I am, but it's mostly on one doppelganger," Aubree answered.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Aurelie,"

"Nadine's younger sister," I murmmed.

"Yep, if you're asking about my dreams, you must know what they mean," Aubree suggested, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Um, no not exactly, but I think I have inkling of what's about to happen in the near future," I answered, shaking my head. "What do these dreams entail?"

"It's mostly me, well to be correct it's Aurelie and a handsome vampire in medieval England," Aubree stated.

"Do you remember the vampire's name?" I questioned.

"No, and it''s very frustrating to say the least," Aubree sighed, and I inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up from beside me and answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello," I answered.

"Janelle, I need you to come to my house now," Elena said in a panicky tone.

"And why would I ever do that?" I asked uninterested.

"Ric got hit with a car, by one of Klaus' hybrids," Elena answered.

"Well, that changes everything," I said seriously. "I'll be over as quick as I can,"

~~~x~~~

"I don't understand," Jeremy muttered.

"Where's your vervain bracelet?" I questioned, just getting to Elena's house a few minutes earlier.

"It was Tyler. That's the reason he wanted to be your friend!" Elena shouted.

"Who was on the phone when you picked up?" I inquired.

"Klaus," Jeremy whispered.

"Figures," I mumbled, before lifting Alaric onto my shoulders with the help of Elena and carrying him inside.

As Elena and I put Alaric on the couch, Jeremy and Elena both had frantic looks.

"Can't you do anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, he's already dead," I explained. "But if it was a hybrid driving and he's wearing his ring he should be okay. Now go find some vervain," I ordered, and Jeremy ran upstairs.

"I'll be back Elena, there's something I need to take care of," I stated, walking to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"I'm taking care of something," I said again.

"You didn't answer my question!" Elena shouted as I opened the front door and walked to my car.

"Exactly the point Elena," I replied, as I got in the car and went to The Grill.

~~~x~~~

I walked straight in to The Grill and my eyes locked on Tyler sitting at the bar. I stalked straight up to him and grabbed his arm yanking him right off the seat.

"What the hell?" He growled.

"Shut up!" I snapped, as I dragged him around the back of The Grill.

"Jan-"

Before Tyler could utter another word out of his mouth I had him pinned to the wall. Tyler fought hard against the invisible force that was restraining him but he soon realized it was of no use. I shoved a stake in to his abdomen and cried out in pain as his whole body tensed. "Going after Jeremy was a very bad move!" I growled.

"I'm sorry," Tyler bit out. "He told me no one would die,"

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"I'll show you," He compromised.

I removed the stake from his abdomen and then I released my hold on him causing him to fall to the ground.

I helped Tyler up and I immediately shoved the stake in his back causing him to groan as he doubled over, "Start moving," I commanded.

He led me to a mansion that had builders working all over it. We'd had to keep off the main streets so it had taken us quite a while to get here. I removed the stake from Tyler's back and pushed him through the door as my eyes landed on Klaus.

"Janelle, have lovely to see you, sweetheart," I sent the stake that I used on Tyler into Klaus' chest. He smirked. "I've been around for a _very_ long time. Did you really think that would hurt me?"

I smirked, "No, but this might," I pulled the pin out of the wolfsbane grenade and threw it in to the air. Klaus let out a cry of pain and Tyler withered on the floor as it burned their skin. Then I gave them both aneurysms just for good measure and Klaus dropped to the floor with a groan.

"Tyler leave us!" Klaus ordered once his skin had healed and the pain of the aneurysm subsided.

In a blur of movement Tyler left the room leaving only me and Klaus.

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me," I reminded.

He nodded and smirked. "Well, I definitely won't be making that mistake again. I'm very impressed by the way,"

"Well thanks for that little car trick with Jeremy,"

"It's quite upsetting that he survived," Klaus noted. "And I don't see why you're so upset, Jeremy's not your brother,"

"He's a friend Klaus, I forgot you don't get the concept of friendship," I started. "And you know what they say. Tit for tat. An eye for an eye. My ex-friend's brother for your brother," I smirked. "So my question is which brother?" Klaus' face dropped and he narrowed his eyes. "I knew Elijah personally, and I do know of Kol, but I am wondering who the other brother is. So, come on spill what his name? Who am I ripping to pieces?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"If you touch anyone of them Jeremy won't walk away next time!" He hissed.

"Hmmm...I'll remember that," I turned on my heel then and headed towards the door, but stopped when he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired.

"There's a coffin that won't open. Makes me wonder, what's in there that you want to keep hidden,"

He froze before saying, "Just give me my family back and we'll let bygones be bygones,"

I didn't reply and I continued walking out of the house.

~~~x~~~

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid," Elena said, as soon as I stepped foot through the front door.

"I never do anything stupid Elena," I replied smirking. "Is Ric awake yet?" I asked Jeremy who was slouched on the floor.

"Not yet," Jeremy replied.

"Klaus was trying to send us a message by trying to run you over," Damon paced around the room. "He wants us to find Stefan, who stole coffins full of his dead family members,"

"Coffins?" Elena gasped.

"Yep," Damon responded popping the 'p'. "Now all we have do is find six coffins and wallah. No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die,"

"Wait," Jeremy said standing up. "That's your big plan, to steal back six dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me everyone else we know,"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go,"

"Whoa, Jeremy calm down," Elena said.

"No, Elena I'm not going to calm down! This happens every time no matter what we do. You can get on my case about school and work but who cares? None of us are going to make it out of this town alive!" He exploded.

In an instant I was standing right in front of his face, "You need to calm down. Don't be so pessimistic. None of you need a plan because I already have a plan in motion. Klaus won't hurt you again because now he knows what'll happen,"

"We need to find Stefan and I'm guessing you know exactly where he is," Damon said.

I stayed silent as I smirked.

"I don't trust you and I certainly don't trust your idiotic plan so just tell us where he is," Elena snapped.

"I think I'll just keep you all in suspense," I smirked before walking out of the door.

~~~x~~~

As I reached the edge of the forest just before the witch house and I saw Damon tackle Stefan pinning him to the ground with a stake.

"Boys, boys, boys. Can you two ever get along?" I asked.

"Nope," Damon replied as he reluctantly stood up.

"How'd you find him here anyway?" I asked.

"Bonnie," Stefan answered as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Told you we couldn't trust her,"

"Yep you were right," He agreed.

"Why did you stop me from killing Klaus and then steal his family? Why!" Damon growled. "It doesn't make sense," When Stefan didn't answer Damon tackled and staked him again. "Answer me!"

Stefan cried out in pain and I flicked my wrist and threw Damon backwards. "Piece by piece Klaus stole everything from us," Stefan started pointing between the two of us. "So we're doing the same to him,"

"But I had him Stefan!" Damon snarled. "Why'd you screw it up?"

"You know why!" I shouted. "I told you countless times and you even heard Klaus say it!"

"We did it to save you," Stefan said.

"No!" Damon said defiantly, as he kicked the side of the house in anger.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus had of died his hybrids would have killed you,"

We were silent again for a while as Damon processed it, "You know what I don't understand, why save me?"

"Because you were my friend," I answered.

Damon looked at me with a hint of regret and sorrow in his eyes before he locked eyes with Stefan, "And you? Brotherly love? Guilty conscience? Does is switch on does it switch off?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Aww deflection. That's not going to work on me, I invented that,"

"We're done," Stefan said. "Why don't you just go away?"

"I have another question. Why steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is his one weakness we can use against him," Stefan answered.

"Use against him for what? You're not going to kill him, because there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me,"

"You're wrong Damon," I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be," Stefan added.

"Fair enough," Damon shrugged. "But whatever you two are up to I want in,"

"We don't need your help," I stated.

"Really because last time I checked, Stefan's hiding out in a haunted house," Damon retorted.

"Minutes alone, Damon," Stefan replied.

"If you go up against Klaus you have to be cut throat and devious and I'm so much better at that then you two,"

"You are the second person to underestimate me today Damon," I stated, looking at my nails.

"Come on, we can be like the three musketeers," Damon smirked. "If you're going to keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason,"

Stefan locked eyes with me, "Three is better than two,"

"You want in?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Yes," Damon answered.

"But it's just us _three_ , Elena stays out of it," I clarified.

"Deal,"

"Then follow me," Stefan said, as he walked inside the house.

"I'm not so welcome in there,"

"If you want the same thing as us, we won't have a problem," I smirked as I followed after Stefan.

We led Damon down to the basement, "Have a look," Stefan said gesturing to the space in front of him.

"Wow, Klaus is allergic to dust," He said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Look again,"

Damon's eyes widened as the six coffins appeared to him, "The spirits hate Klaus as much as we do; they're using their powers to hide the coffins," Stefan explained.

"So even if he comes in to the house-" Damon started.

"He won't be able to find them," I finished. "I'll leave you two to your brotherly bonding. I'm going to go back home,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews, Follows, and Favorites**_


	12. Our Town

_**AN: It's been awhile since I updated this quickly.**_

* * *

"Why does everyone seem to have an affinity of waking me up early?" I asked, as I walked into the witch's house making Bonnie smile a little. "Ooh, progress, did I just make Bonnie Bennett smile? So what's the plan?" I asked following her in to the room of the coffins.

"I'm going to try and open it," She answered as she set her spell book down amongst all the lit candles.

Bonnie and I worked out a system where she'd chant a spell and then I'd try to open the coffin with my magic as well. After about ten minutes of nothing Bonnie cried out in frustration.

"Why won't you open?"

But as soon as she said it the witches started whispering and then the coffins disappeared. Bonnie frowned just as a floorboard creaked. I pressed my finger to my lips as I walked over to the door to look for the intruder.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out softly. "Is anyone there?"

I ran back to Bonnie and shrugged in confusion. I couldn't seem to find anyone here. A shadow ran past Bonnie and I quickly turned around to see a man with a stake coming at us and before I could react the stake pierced my abdomen and a scream tore itself from my lips and I dropped to my knees but I lifted my hand and a wave of power flowed out making the man fall back instantly.

"Nellie!" Bonnie screamed as she dropped to my side, tears filling her eyes.

In an instant Stefan and Damon were crouched down beside me. "He missed," I choked out, as I placed both my hands on the stake.

I groaned in pain and clenched my teeth together as I yanked it out and chanted a healing spell placing a hand on my wound. All three of them let out a breath of relief as my wound started to knit its self back together.

I winced as Bonnie wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her chest,"I thought you were dead,"

"I didn't know you still cared," I replied truthfully, as Bonnie helped me to stand up.

"I'm not heartless, of course I care," Bonnie said.

"Where is he?" I asked Stefan.

"Dead," Stefan answered. "Damon ripped his heart out,"

I glanced down at my shirt to see a gaping hole and it drenched in blood, "Pity, I really liked this shirt," I stated, still looking at my blood drenched shirt.

~~~x~~~

After I'd showered and changed I surprisingly made it to school on time and even had time to hang out in the hallways.

"Pink," Bonnie told Elena, as I turned the corner where Caroline's locker was. Today was Caroline's birthday and they were decorating her locker to surprise her, it was something we always did. "She will definitely like pink glitter,"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said to Bonnie ignoring Elena, as I walked up to them. "I would've came sooner, but I had an incident this morning,"

"No, problem we just got here," Bonnie said, as she took one last look at the locker. "How is it?"

"Perfect," I answered.

"Now, Bonnie, I have some bad news and I don't think that you're going to like it, but it's for the best,"

Bonnie looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Jeremy is leaving town," Elena explained. "He's staying with family friends in Denver until this whole thing with Klaus blows over,"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, Jeremy will never leave you to handle things with Klaus all alone,"

"No, he wouldn't. Not unless what I think I know what Elena did to do that," I began crossing my arms. Elena stared at the ground guiltily, "So, what did you Elena?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Elena, what did you do?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms as well.

"I asked Damon to compel him to leave," Elena answered.

"You what?" Bonnie snapped.

"It's for the best, Bon," Elena said, as she looked at Jeremy who was emptying his locker. "And only for a little while, I know you and Jeremy haven't worked things out, so if you want to before he leaves-"

"Yes, Elena," Bonnie interrupted. "I get it,"

Bonnie walked away from us, "Always the controller, Elena," I commented.

My phone started ringing then and I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Stef! To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled.

As soon as his name left my lips Elena's head whipped around and she glared at me.

"Are you busy?" He inquired.

"Not at all," I answered.

"Meet me at The Grill in ten minutes,"

"I'll be there shortly," I replied, before hanging up.

I turned around and walked to the exit doors, "Janelle, where are you going?" Elena asked in annoyed, as I walked towards the door.

"Out," I answered and left.

It took me five minutes to reach The Grill and Stefan was already seated in a dark corner that was barely visible.

"You're being very risky," I noted. "Klaus could walk in at any minute and there's probably a few hybrids lurking around somewhere,"

He smirked, "Even Klaus isn't stupid enough to try something in a crowded place and I have his family so he won't try anything anyway,"

"True," I commented. "So why did you want to meet anyway?"

"I'm gonna call Klaus' bluff," Stefan said simply.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean this is Klaus we're talking about, he'll kill us," I replied skeptically.

"I have his family and he loves family more than anything," Stefan smirked. "He'll do anything I say,"

"Okay, I'm in," I said.

~~~x~~~

"Bye Stef," I said.

"Bye Janelle,"

He was gone for a few minutes before a waitress came over and took my order. After that I pulled a book and started reading until my order came and then I stopped reading to eat my cheeseburger and fries. It was after I was done eating my food and was about to go back to reading my book when I heard Klaus' velvety voice.

"May I sit down?" He asked.

"If I said no, you would sit down anyway," I replied, looking up from my book.

He smirked before taking a seat, "Are you and Stefan willing to give me back my family yet?"

"I nearly died this morning," I blurted ignoring his question.

He frowned as anger flashed in his eyes. "How?"

"One of your hybrids staked me, lucky for me he didn't have very good aim,"

"What did he look like? Because I promise you he will pay," He growled.

"Don't worry, he already did. Damon ripped his heart out," I replied. "But they're becoming a real nuisance," I continued. "So, I want you to get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls,"

He smirked as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes boring in to mine, "Or what?"

"If I told you it would take the fun out of the discovery," I replied smirking back.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, why?"

"Be my date for tonight?" He asked.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I'm going to the Lockwood's for that fundraiser and I would be honored if you would accompany me as my date," I stayed silent still digesting his words.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and-" Klaus started, but I cut him off.

"We got off on the wrong foot!" I stated incredulously. "You sacrificed Elena and I, killed Jenna, hurt my sister, made Stefan flip the switch, made Tyler a hybrid," I listed, as I used my fingers to list off everything Klaus has done.

Klaus grabbed my hand that I using to count Klaus' faults, "And that's why I want you as my date, so we can start over. A clean slate,"

"I-I..." I stuttered, not knowing to say.

"What about it, love? I assure you I'm not the worst date in world," Klaus said, a small smile on his lips. "You do remember our dance at Homecoming?" Klaus reminded.

I looked down and laughed softly remembering the night. I lifted my head back up and smiled softly, "Sure, why not?"

"What time shall I pick you up?" He inquired, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

"I'll just meet you there," I answered.

~~~x~~~

"This is creepy, even for us," I heard Bonnie complained.

"Kind of a creepy place for a birthday party," I stated, as I walked into the Salvatore Crypt. Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt all smiled warmly at me while Elena glared. "Happy birthday!" I cheered.

Caroline squealed before wrapping her arms around me, "I thought you'd forgot,"

I smiled, "Would I do that?"

"No," She smiled.

"Before I was interrupted," Elena started, and glared at me again. "Caroline was right. Technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on to your new one," Elena said, as she opened the box with the birthday cake in it.

"Okay...Here lies Caroline Forbes..." Caroline started.

"Miss Mystic Falls, cheerleader, best friend," I went on.

"Third grade hopscotch champion!" Elena added, making Caroline laugh.

"Daughter, overachiever..." Bonnie added.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense," Matt said.

"She was seventeen. She had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move on," I finished. Bonnie lit the candles on the cake with her powers.

"Okay, make a wish!" Elena said, holding out the cake. Caroline closed her eyes for a second and then blew out the candles.

We were eating the birthday cake while we sat on the old stone benches. Matt had the bottle of tequila and Elena grabbed it from him.

"I need it more than you do. Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena asked. Caroline stopped texting and looked up, trying to act natural.

"I might have texted Tyler..."

"Caroline!" Elena cried.

"What?! I'm delicate!"

"Give her a break! You can't control what _everyone_ does _all the time_ , Elena," I said harshly.

"Wow," Elena said, taken back, as she should have been.

"Ouch, Nellie..." Matt muttered from beside me.

"Why are you even here Janelle?" Elena snapped.

"To celebrate my best friend's birthday," I replied.

"Well, you can leave now, you weren't even invited," Elena spat.

"Actually, Bonnie is the one who texted me the location of the party," I replied calmly.

"I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday Caroline, funeral, or whatever, but I just think it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town and now you're telling Nellie to leave when she's here for Caroline," Bonnie speaking up.

"I did it to protect him Bonnie; I'm trying to give him a chance at a normal life. And as for Janelle, I'm protecting us all, she can't be trusted," She explained glaring at me.

"He should be able to choose how he lives his life, we all should. And maybe the rest of us want Nellie here. You can't take everyone's choices away. He deserves to know what you did," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you can't tell him!" Elena exclaimed panicked.

"Why are you going to compel me not to?" She retorted.

"See, what you're doing?" Elena snarled, standing up and taking a few steps towards me. "You're turning my friends against me,"

"You mean what you did to me?" I asked.

"No, what you did to yourself!" She snapped.

"She was trying to save Damon," Caroline stated jumping to my defense. "We were the ones in the wrong, not her,"

"She's lying!" Elena exclaimed.

"Come on guys, you're all ruining a perfectly good funeral," Matt said trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah, so you should leave!" Elena hissed at me.

"But I want her here," Caroline argued.

I shook my head, "Look, I'll go, I only came to wish you happy birthday, Caroline. Plus, I have a date tonight, so I couldn't stay long anyway," I said, standing up and giving Elena one last glare before walking away.

~~~x~~~

I entered the Lockwood mansion and immediately saw Klaus speaking to Mrs. Lockwood and Damon, "Awwr, here's my beautiful date for this evening," Klaus smiled, as I walked over. Damon whirled around and his face dropped when he saw me, "I must say, you look absolutely stunning, love," He complimented as I moved to stand by his side.

"Janelle, you really must stop stealing this town's most eligible bachelors," Mrs. Lockwood smiled.

Klaus continued the banter, "You mean to tell me, I'm not the first?" Klaus asked smirking, looking at me.

"Not too long ago there was this historian by the name of Elijah Smith, who seemed to be enamored with Janelle," Mrs. Lockwood answered.

I chuckled, "I can't help it Mrs. Lockwood, it seems like I'm _bewitching_ them isn't it,"

Damon's whole posture had tensed now and his fists were clenched, "Carol and I were just discussing if Damon was going to be tonight's other big benefactor," Klaus explained.

"What do you say Damon?" Mrs. Lockwood asked. "Klaus has already made a very generous pledge, you know how were chomping on the bit to start the renovations,"

"Hmm, Carol, don't take this the wrong way but do you realize you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life," He bit out.

"Oh come now, some may say I saved him with all that nasty full moon business," Klaus said to Damon before glancing between me and Mrs. Lockwood. "I never had to go through it more than twice myself to be honest but still I'm very sympathetic,"

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon," Carol defended. "And our town,"

"Mrs. Lockwood do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" I asked.

"His hybrids are the ones the town needs protecting from," Damon added.

"Well I wouldn't have any use for them if Stefan and Janelle would just kindly return my family," Klaus clarified, locking eyes with me.

"Well that's not happening any time soon," I retorted.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. If the council stays out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy,"

"As soon as your hybrids leave town they'll be left alone," I said straightforwardly.

"Hmmm, if you and Stefan stop decapitating my hybrids, your friends get to live to see another day,"

"Please Damon, get the both of them under control," Mrs. Lockwood said speaking about me as if I weren't there. "Otherwise the council will be forced to take action,"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Damon snarled.

~~~x~~~

I wandered around the Lockwood mansion aimlessly. I'd lost Klaus half way through the night which I wasn't worried about. In a blur of movement someone grabbed me and pulled me outside far away from listening ears.

"Tyler what the hell?" I growled as he paced in front of me, tears streaming down his face. My voice softened when I saw the state he was in. "Tyler, what's happened?"

"She was going to give me a second chance and I screwed up. I didn't even mean to do it," He rambled. "I was just kissing her and I had no control, I didn't even knew I'd done it,"

"Tyler slow, down what are you on about?" I asked confused.

"I bit her, Janelle," He whispered.

"Bit who?" I inquired.

"She's dying,"

I walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders to look at me. "Bit who?" I repeated.

"Caroline," He said softly.

"Where is she Tyler" I questioned fearfully.

"I left her in the woods. I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I ran," He cried. "I swear I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know why it happened,"

"Look at me!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders again. "She's going to be fine; I promise you I'll sort this out," He nodded mutely, not wasting any more time I stalked in to the building in search of Klaus.

It took me a few minutes to locate him talking to a few people. So, I walked over to him grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to an empty room slamming the door behind me. "If you wanted me all to yourself sweetheart all you had to do was ask,"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Tyler bit Caroline," I stated, after calming myself down.

He smirked, "Such a pity," He mused. "However I did warn you,"

"I want the cure,"

"And I want my family back,"

"You're not getting them back!" I snapped again.

"Then you're not getting the cure," He retorted.

"You have two options," I hissed. "Either you give me the cure and nobody gets hurt or I take it and all 3 of your brothers will be tossed in the Antarctic in pieces,"

"Stefan just grabbed Elena!" Damon exclaimed, as he walked in to the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Hmmm, he's getting desperate,"

"Just like you!" I retorted.

"They're going to use her against you, just do what they say!" Damon pleaded, as he glanced at me.

"Or what? Elena's her best friend," Klaus said locking eyes with me. "She won't let him hurt her. And Stefan would never dream of killing her,"

" Look, they're both operating on crazy right now," Damon explained.

"Well crazy or not, Janelle would never let her friend die and that kind of love Stefan had for Elena never dies, they're bluffing,"

"Try us!" I grinned evilly.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't but if you don't want to believe them believe me. I don't know about Janelle, but I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this, so if he says blink I suggest you blink,"

"I want the cure and those hybrids gone. If you don't make that happen I can promise you, you will have no family, no hybrids and no doppelganger to make more," I threatened calmly.

Just on cue Klaus' phone rang, "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice," Klaus answered placing it on loud speaker. The revving of an engine could clearly be heard and it made me wonder just exactly what Stefan's plan was.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus," Stefan stated.

"That's not going to happen until I get my coffins back,"

"Right then," Stefan chuckled. "Then I'm going to drive your blood source off of Wickery Bridge,"

"I don't believe you Stefan," Klaus replied. "You won't kill her,"

There was a muffled sound of someone struggling and then Elena coughing, "What did you do?" She screeched.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked an edge of panic to his voice.

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she's a vampire,"

"You won't do it," Klaus said.

"Try me because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus,"

"Stefan slow down!" Elena yelled.

"Janelle tell him to stop!" Klaus roared. "Tell him to stop and I'll give you the cure!"

"Janelle tell him to stop!" Damon shouted.

I sighed, "You heard them Stefan stop," The sound of the engine stopping could be heard then and Elena let out a sigh of relief. "Actually, now that I think about it Elena, you were rather rude to me earlier..." I stated. "Floor it, Stefan!" I ordered.

Stefan chuckled as Elena stated screaming again. Klaus and Damon stared at me in shock, "What? It's the truth, you should've seen the way she treated me earlier, so rude," I stated indifferently.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed.

"Fine. You win," Klaus snapped. "I'll send them away,"

"Stefan!" Elena cried out again.

"Stop. The. Car. Stefan," Klaus growled.

Then the sounds of the brakes were heard so Klaus hung up.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon snarled. "He was going to kill her," He hissed at me.

"Relax," I smiled. "She wouldn't have stayed dead for long,"

"There really is no hope for you," He stated, before turning around and storming out.

"Let's go Klaus, my friend is dying," I said, as I walked the room.

~~~x~~~

I knocked on the door and Matt opened it glaring at Klaus, "Janelle called in the cavalry; Tyler spoke to her seemingly quite distressed, apparently Caroline had a terrible accident," Klaus said.

"You made him do this to her!" Matt snapped. "He would have never done something like this,"

"I'm here to help, Matt," He responded as Liz walked round the corner.

"Liz, his blood will heal her, please can you invite him in?" I asked, as I walked in the house.

"I know how this game works; he'll want something in return," She said.

He shook his head, "Just your support,"

"He wants nothing," I said glancing at him.

She looked at me and nodded, "Come in," Klaus stepped through and I led him to Caroline's room.

"Hey, Care," I whispered, as I slowly peeked my head around the door.

"Is he here to kill me?" She asked looking past me and to Klaus.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" He questioned.

"Yes," Caroline answered.

"I wouldn't put it past you," I added.

Klaus stepped forward and pulled the bed sheet down off her shoulder to reveal the werewolf bite, "That looks bad," He stated. "My apologies, you're just collateral damage, it's nothing personal," I took a step back and leaned against the wall as he spoke to her. He gently touched her bracelet and smiled. "I love birthday's,"

"Yeah, aren't you like...a billion or something," Caroline whispered.

"You have to adjust your perception on time when you become a vampire, Caroline," He chuckled. "Celebrate the fact you're no longer bond to trivial human conventions. You're free,"

"No, I'm dying,"

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed and replied, "And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you truly believe you're life had no meaning,"

"But it's still your choice," Klaus stated. "I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, but I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole new world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty and you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays," He said locking eyes with Caroline. "All you have to do is ask,"

"I don't wanna die," She whispered tearfully.

He rolled his sleeve up and using his other arm he lifted her head up. "Happy birthday Caroline," He said as she bit in to his wrist.

* * *

 _ **AN: Tell me what you think.**_


	13. Dream Walking

**_AN: This chapter does not go by The Ties that Bind Us only the last part does. And to answer your question Adella, Damon didn't give up on her he was just disgusted with her actions if that makes any sense. Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!  
_**

* * *

 _England 1492_

 _Nadine's POV_

" _Are we there yet?" I asked for about the 50_ _th_ _time._

 _Right now I was sitting behind Elijah as we rode his horse to an unknown location, as I was blindfolded because he wanted where we were going to be a surprise._

 _Elijah chuckled at my impatience, "We will be there in a few minutes Nadine," I let out a sigh and he laughed at me again._

 _"Elijah, I hope you know that I-" I started, but Elijah cut me off._

 _"Love surprises," Elijah finished chuckling._

 _"Hate surprises," I corrected smiling and Elijah chuckled again_

" _We're here. You can take off the blindfold," Elijah said, and I untied the blindfold._

 _I felt a smile come across my face._

 _Elijah had a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on top of it in a grassy meadow.  
_

 _"Oh Elijah, you shouldn't have," I said smiling._

 _"I thought you might like a picnic," Elijah stated, also smiling.  
_

 _I laughed, "I love it thank you very much Elijah," I said and kissed his cheek.  
_

 _Elijah chuckled as he climbed down from the horse,_ _"Can you help me down please?" I asked looking down at him._

 _Elijah reached up wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me down into his embrace._

 _"There you are dear, safe on the ground once again," Elijah joked, and planted a kiss on my forehead before setting me back on my feet. "Now let us sit,"_

 _The two of us walked over to the blanket that had been neatly placed on the ground while Elijah's horse grazed in the meadow. Elijah began to unpack the basket that sat atop the red woolen blanket. Wine, cheese, fruit, and a jug of wine are set out as Elijah pulled out two goblets._

 _"This is all very thoughtful," I smiled looking at Elijah._

 _Elijah pulled out a plate full of strawberries and a bowl of cream on the side.  
_

 _I started to grab for a strawberry, but Elijah stopped me, "Let me," Elijah said, and picked up the strawberry dipping it in cream before feeding it to me._

 _And I bit into it and smiled, "Mm...It's very good!"_

 _"I'm glad you think so," Elijah responded. "Wait, you have some cream around your lips," Elijah stated.  
_

 _"Where?" I asked, raising my hand to wipe it off._

 _"Come here, let me help," Elijah said, and in a very unladylike fashion I crawled over to him._

 _I squealed as I felt a strong Elijah's hands grasp my waist and pulled me flush against him making me lay on top of him. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes were Elijah's dark brown eyes and two soft lips engulfing mine._

 _Elijah gripped my waist tightly and kiss me passionately. I returned the kiss, my index finger on my left hand rested on the side of his left cheek so that his lips would not move from mine. And the fingers in my right hand was busy threading all over his brown hair._

 _Eventually, the need for air won out and I pulled back from his lips, "Would you look at that? The cream is all gone," Elijah smirked.  
_

 _I playfully hit his chest, "You think you're so clever," I smiled and kissed him again.  
_

 _~~~x~~~_

 _Aurelie's POV_

 _"Kol, you will never catch me," I said, running through the field covered in flowers, I stopped for a second watching him go to the right path to try to cut my way.  
_

 _Easily I moved to the left and grabbed my dress in both hands, pulling it up enough to allow me to run faster, I was half way through the meadow when he showed up smiling in front of me._

 _I pouted at him, "You cheated,"  
_

 _Kol's smile was contained, "I took a short cut, that can't be counted as cheating, darling,"_

 _I dropped my dress and crossed my arms across my chest, "So you caught me good Sir, what will you do now?"  
_

 _His smile became bigger and Kol walked closer to me, "I was promised a kiss if I caught you,"_

 _I smiled taunting him, "_ _Haven't you learned anything Kol? You have to earn my kiss," I smirked playfully._

 _"Well, I think I earned it," Kol replied smiling, and leaned in slowly and I allowed his lips to capture mine. I_ _smiled when he pulled his lips away from mine, so that's how it felt to be kissed._

 _"So, what's the next game, darling?" Kol asked, looking at me as we continued walking in the field.  
_

 _"You choose," I replied smiling, walking ahead of him and twirled around in the flowers.  
_

 _Kol looked around and he smiled, "I have an idea," He stated._

 _I looked at him suspiciously, "And what is it?" I asked._

 _Kol approached me still with his smile and looked at the lake then back at me._

 _"Seriously? I would love to, but I would ruin my dress," I stated.  
_

 _"Then take it off, I certainly don't mind," Kol replied smirking._

 _My cheeks started to heat up and I quickly tried to run away. It was not a good idea. Kol grabbed me before I had the chance to go and lifted me off the ground and going near the lake._

 _"No, no! Kol, no!" I yelled laughing._

 _Kol continued and we arrived at the edge of the lake, and he threw me in the water. My eyes forced themselves shut as I plunged into the water, quickly returning to the surface; gasping for air.  
_

 _"Kol! I shouted as I failed to pull a serious face, a cheeky and playful smile tugging at the corner of my lips._

 _Kol stood there, watching me flailing in the water as he laughed at me, "You told me to choose the game so I chose,"_

 _Kol grinned broadly as he unbuttoned his own shirt then sliding off his shoes pulling off his shirt as he ran towards the lake; throwing it to the side before jumping into the water, causing water to splash over me._

 _"Ah!" I let out a playful laugh, but then I noticed Kol never returned to the surface.  
_

 _"Kol?"_

 _Two muscular arms wrapped round my waist from behind and I let out a yelp of surprise, "Kol, you scared me!" I exclaimed._

 _"How darling? It's not like I can drown," Kol said laughing, and started kissing my neck and sucking slightly, causing a moan to slip past my lips._

 _"Kol, we shouldn't do this," I stated, as I snaked my arm around Kol's neck._

 _"You aren't stopping me, Aurelie," Kol teased._

 _I turned in his arms to face him, "You're right," I replied smiling, and I pressed my lips to his._

 _"Aurelie!" I jumped as I heard Nadine yelled my name and I turned around to face her.  
_

 _"Oh, hello Nadine and Elijah, what brings you here?" I asked, as my cheeks heated up from embarrassment._

~~~x~~~

I sat up in my bed and I looked around, taking in the familiar space of my room.

 _"Why am I dreaming of Elijah?" I started. "Did I just dream walk into Aubree's dream? How is that even possible?" I thought.  
_

I threw my covers off of me and stood up and made my way out of my room to Aubree's room. I raised my hand to knock on her door, but I didn't have to because she immediately opened the door.

"Did you just have a dream that involved me swimming in a lake?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah that's why-" I started, but couldn't finish because Aubree yanked me into her room and closed the door.

"How did you do it?" Aubree questioned.

"Do you think I know Bree? This is the first time I've ever done this," I answered.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked curiously.

"Because behind Elijah and Nadine, you were standing there," Aubree replied.

"Wow, this is extremely weird. I've never done this before," I stated, placing my hands on hips and I started pacing.

Aubree plopped down in her plush armchair, "Well, that's just great," Aubree replied sarcastically.

I stopped pacing and looked at Aubree, "Hey now, no need to get all snappy, I'm sure there are grimoires I can read about dream walking," I retorted.

"Well, you do that and this stays between us alright? Especially don't tell _Marie_ ," Aubree said, putting emphasis on Marie's name.

"Oh, look at you Bree, keeping secrets from Marie," I teased smirking.

"Out Janelle!"

~~~x~~~

I was sitting comfortably on my plush grey rug with grimoires spread all around me with one grimoire in my lap in my sanctuary also known as the attic. It was then when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the attic, but I didn't bother looking up.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Bastien asked curiously.

"I'm looking for something," I answered, as I looked up from the book and at him.

Bastien gazed at all the grimoires that were all over the floor and looked back up at me, "I see you haven't had any luck," Bastien noted.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't be wrong," I chuckled. "But, I'm on Leona's grimoire and I must say all of her spells are absolutely divine," I complimented.

"Well, they're all dark spells, so that's not surprising," Bastien laughed, and he pulled out of my chair that was underneath my small round table and sat down.

"Am I mistaken or did you just laugh in my presence?" I asked confused, and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Indeed I did," Bastien replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You haven't scowled or made a snide comment yet," I stated, putting my finger in the grimoire as a makeshift bookmark and closed it.

"I'm just being cordial, and to be fair you're usually the one who makes the snide comments and scowls," Bastien replied smirking.

"Touche," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know I heard the most curious thing this morning," Bastien started.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"That you dream walked into Aubree's dream last night," Bastien finished. "If you and Aubree really wanted to keep a secret you two should've used a silencing charm,"

"You know about dream walking, but you're probably more than happy to not tell me," I surmised.

"Actually, quite the contrary I am going to tell you," Bastien said. "Well to start with the basics dream walking is the power of penetrating, probing, and manipulating someone else's mind,"

"Pretty self-explanatory," I stated smirking.

Bastien rolled eyes and continued, "This can only be use when the subject is asleep. Being inside the dreams of someone when they wake up may have a number of unpleasant consequences. Also, if a witch remains trapped in a dream world, there body begins to be in the grip of violent convulsions and, if not awakened in time, may even die," Bastien finished.

"Wow, that is horrible," I said shocked. "How do you know so much about it, was it from Nadine and Aurelie?" I questioned.

"No, actually it was from Leona," Bastien answered. "She did it a great number of times to acquire information or just for the fun of manipulating people,"

"I'm surprised you two actually got along," I said amazed.

"We tolerated each other, but by no means were friends. We didn't see each other often seeing how she was in New Orleans where Klaus was, and he told me he would kill me if he ever saw me again, so I wasn't going to try my luck," Bastien replied.

"Why was Leona in New Orleans? I mean I know she had target down there, but she was down there an awful long time," I stated.

Bastien stood up from his seat and walked to the bookshelf trailing his finger over the spines of multiple books, "If I remember correctly from what she told me, she wanted some excitement and adventure outside of New York. She ended up staying in New Orleans longer than she planned, but it worked it out in her favor there were many bounties down there to be done. Ah, there it is," Bastien said, and pulled a journal off the shelf and handed it to me.

"Happy reading," Bastien stated and walked out the room just as I opened the journal.

 _New Orleans, Louisiana, Spring 1915_

 _I smiled at the atmosphere of the city as the taxi drove through the French Quarter. I had arrived here in New Orleans two days earlier, having left New York to find adventure and fun in New Orleans. The taxi driver pulled up to the corner of a sidewalk and I paid the driver and got out of the cab.  
_

 _My lips parted, and I could practically taste the magic in the air._

 _The beautiful city ruled by jazz, beautiful girls, endless amounts of the best perfumes and handsome men dressed in their best suits with their hair greased and shiny and let's not forget the endless sex. A city that never sleeps. A place of fun, a place to escape yourself and become the craziest version of yourself, a place where the past does not matter._ _There was bar on the corner of the Main Street, where wonderful sounds filling the space outside, inviting, invading people's heads, drawing them, tempting them to enter. There were a blur of colors standing outside, girls huddled laughing, smoking long cigars, with feathers in their hair. Dead red lips, taunting the male audience nearby. All the masculine eyes focused in the girls outside, eating them up._

 _Entering the crowded bar I could barely make out my surroundings with the billowing grey clouds of smoke floating through the spacious room, the heady aroma of sickly sweet perfume made me choke. The melodic sound of jazz soothed my ears as a singer sang, her voice smooth and pitch-perfect._

 _I made my way over to the bar, dodging people as I go, I perched myself on a red leather stool as I order my usual Gin fizz, a combination of gin, whiskey and rum and felt the familiar tingle of warmth as the alcohol seeped in my blood, giving me instant comfort and confidence. Turning around on my stool slowly, I watched as couples danced and drank and I assessed those around me, I found myself staring at a blonde girl with scarlet red lips and a golden colored flapper dress. An expression of joy painted her delicate features as she threw her head back laughing. She seemed to notice me staring because she turned in my direction, eyebrows raised as if challenging me, for what I don't know._

 _''What a harlot, look how she's staring at you! If she does not stop I might have to wipe that look off her pretty little face,'' a man said humorously next to me._

 _I turned my head in the stranger's direction and saw that he was quite handsome with high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, clear blue eyes behind his oval eyeglasses, and curved lips. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face._

 _''I don't know Phillip, I think she looks interesting, don't you think?'' a woman chuckled next to the man now known as Phillip._

 _I looked at the woman and she full lips, her skin was brown with warm undertones. Her hair was dark and curls were pinned up in a soft bun with some loose tendrils hanging down to frame her face._

 _The woman looked at me and smiled, "I'm Corrine Lantier and this is my friend, Phillip Claremont," Corrine greeted still smiling._

The sound of my phone suddenly ringing annoyed me as I was just getting to a good part of Leona's journal. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Damon and I answered.

"Damon, you better have a good reason for disturbing me," I stated.

"Meet me at the witch house," Damon replied shortly, and hung up the phone.

 _"He's not even going to give me an explanation," I thought annoyed._

~~~x~~~

When I got to the witch house, it was dark, but nothing out of the ordinary. When I walked inside, that's when I noticed. Damon was downstairs. I could hear him.

I made my way downstairs and Damon was standing in the middle of the room. It was dark, with the exception of a few candles.

I walked over to Damon with my arms crossed, "You mind telling me, what the hell is going on?" I asked irritated.

Damon was about to respond to my question, but then Klaus stepped out from the shadows.

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less," Klaus screwed up his nose in disgust at the dust that coated the rooms.

The candles in the room flickered and burned brighter, Klaus fell to the floor clutching his head in pain as the witches grew offended, frying his brain with their aneurysm spell. I saw Damon smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart," He continued to smirk. "I made the exact same mistake the first time I came in here,"

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants..." The witches cranked up the pain in Klaus' head. "And I have no problem killing every last one of them! If I don't get my coffins back, as we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the the Bennett line," He grunted again and the candle went out and the whispering stopped.

Klaus grinned, "Now. Please-" He looked around, as if to talk to the witches. "Show the coffins,"

And just like that, I watched the coffins appear. It was over. It was all over.

Klaus looked at them with satisfaction, "Here we are," Then he stopped. "Where's the sixth?"

That's when I noticed that one was missing. The sixth one, the locked one, the most important one.

Damon and I smirked. And as you can imagine Klaus did not.

"Show me!" He yelled at the witches.

"There is no magic being used, Klaus. It's not here," I told him and he scowled.

The smirk on my face didn't go away, I didn't know what was going on or where it was, but seeing Klaus' reaction brought me great pleasure.

Klaus walked to Damon, "What did you do?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads up. I mean, I didn't have time to get all five, but I did have time to get one," Damon smirked.

He was loving this.

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a living mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest," Klaus threatened as he got closer to Damon.

"How poetic," I stated smirking at Klaus' descriptive technique, but Damon seemed unamused.

Damon stepped back with his hands up in a defensive manner, "Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more," Damon smirked, and we walked past Klaus.

"You know Damon, for someone who just said there's no hope for me, you sure do like calling on me for help," I smirked, as we left the house.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, what did you think? Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, school is about to be back in session so it might be awhile before I update again.**_


	14. Bringing Out the Dead

_**AN: This update was a lot quicker than I expected. Just a heads this chapter is very long.  
**_

* * *

 _Leona's POV_

 _"A pleasure, I'm Leona. Leona Rousseau," I said smiling._

 _Corrine and Phillip both wore shocked, if awed, expressions when I said my last name._

 _"Well, it seems I'm in the company of not one member of an esteemed witch family, but two," Corrine stated, after the initial shock wore off._

 _"I'm not sure if I should bow or kiss your hand," Phillip commented jokingly._

 _"You don't need to bow, but I wouldn't mind you kissing my hand," I replied flirtatiously and smiled. "But, if anything I should be the one curtsying, your family are the originators of dark magic,"  
_

 _"Oh, no need for bowing," Phillip replied smiling back._

 _"Oi! Lovebirds, we need to get moving it's almost time for the party. Quit staring at each other," Corrine stated, snapping Phillip and I out of our trance._

 _"How could I forget about the party tonight? It's the reason I put on my best tux," Phillip joked._

 _I looked at them in confusion, "Party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, a party. Now come on," Corrine ordered, as she got from her stool and Phillip and I followed suit the three of us maneuvering through the crowd and we exited the bar._

 _The night air was cool against my heated skin, and the moon was shining softly over the streets and buildings. The streets were still bustling with revelers and the sound of sweet jazz filled the night air._

 _"We've only met minutes ago and you two are dragging me along to a party," I stated chucking, as we walked to this party._

 _"Do you have better things to do?" Phillip asked laughing._

 _"As a matter of fact, I do," I retorted smirking._

 _"I doubt it," Phillip replied smiling._

 _"Phillip and I could tell you were new to town the moment you walked into the bar and we thought you could some friends and entertainment in New Orleans, but since you have better things to do, Phillip and I will go to this party by ourselves," Corrine quipped._

 _"Alright, alright you got me," I said smiling, raising my hands in defeat. "So, what kind of party is it?" I asked, as we continued we walking through city._

 _"A masquerade, my favorite type of party," Corrine answered in a sing-song voice, spinning around and then faced Phillip and I. Out of thin air Corrine was holding a green and black mask with a feather adorning it._

 _"I don't have a mask-" I started._

 _Phillip conjured an ornate red and gold mask that matched my red beaded dress, "And now you do," Phillip finished smiling, and handed it to me I smiled gratefully._

 _Phillip conjured his mask as well and the three of us put our masks on at the same time._

 _"Ah, here we are, The Abattoir," Corrine announced, and I was stunned to see how large the compound was._

 _"Ready to go in ladies?" Phillip asked, extending both his arms out to us._

 _"Yes we are," I answered, and Corrine and I took Phillip's arms and walked into the courtyard and I wasn't sure what my expectations had been but it hadn't been like this. The whole courtyard was decorated beautifully, vampires, witches, werewolves, and humans mixed around. Everyone was masked like required, but from the groups forming it was clear almost everyone here knew each other. I almost felt like I was intruding on a private event._

 _My eyes swept over the compound, as I felt a pair of wondering eyes on me. On the second level of the compound there stood a tall, slim, bronze haired man with a white mask. Everything about him seemed clean and fresh and he radiated a boyish charm. His eyes were gazing at me intently, and I flashed him a brief smile, before quickly looking away._ _People were parting for us as we made our way to the bar._

 _"Seriously, we just came from a bar," I stated chuckling._

 _"That's never stopped us has it Corrine?" Phillip asked smiling._

 _"Of course not, dear," Corrine replied smirking._

 _Before we could reach the bar I was handed a glass of champagne which made me gasp in shock and my_ _heart missed a few beats, but I accepted the glass automatically and looked up in surprise to see a man with a black mask which had a long nose._

 _"I'm sorry if I scared you," the man apologized, and_ _his voice was like velvet._

 _"Not at all, Sir. I was just surprised," I replied smiling.  
_

 _I heard a deep chuckle and I looked to see a man standing in front of Corrine handing her a glass of champagne._ _It was the man from earlier, the one who I'd smiled at._

 _"You look ravishing, Corrine," The man complimented, a grin played on his lips._

 _I was surprised by the man's thick British accent._

 _"You know, the whole purpose of a masked ball is that no one knows who you are, Klaus," Corrine commented before she took a sip of her champagne._

 _"And look who came with you, Phillip Claremont, my second favorite witch,"_ _The man who I now know is named Klaus stated smirking.  
_

 _"Oh, Klaus how you flatter me," Phillip replied smirking._

 _"Phillip, nice to see you again," the other man said._

 _"You as well Elijah,"_

 _"And who's this mysterious stranger you two have brought to my party?" Klaus asked looking at me.  
_

 _"Oh, how rude of us. Klaus, Elijah this is Leona Rousseau. Leona, this is Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson," Corrine said, introducing me to the two men._

 _Klaus' and Elijah's eyes widened as they both stared at me._

 _"A pleasure to meet you two," I said smiling as I lifted my hand to shake theirs, and trying to ignore their unnerving stares._

 _Klaus took my hand and kissed the back of it._

" _The pleasure's all mine," He purred and I grinned before taking my hand back._

 _"I'm sorry Corrine and Phillip, but I think I'm gonna steal your friend," Klaus stated. "Is that okay?" he added._

 _"Don't hurt her, I want my new friend back in one piece," Corrine joked when Klaus began to lead me to the dance floor._

~~~x~~~

"Wake up Janelle,"

I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on, Janelle Marie told me to wake you up," Aubree stated.

"It's Saturday," I moaned.

"And it's already ten a.m.," Aubree countered.

Somehow ten o'clock increasing felt like the crack of dawn. I stubbornly refused to respond. Suddenly, the blankets were ripped off and I was startled by the cool air.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily.

"Now Janelle-" Aubree started, with a smirk.

"You better run Bree," I warned smirking as I hopped out of bed on to my feet, Aubree turned on her heel and ran out my room and down the stairs.

I walked out my room while stretching my arms out and went down the stairs and the smell of food being cooked wafted into my nose. I walked into the kitchen to find Marie cooking breakfast and everyone else sitting at the table.

"Well, this is a surprise. What's the occasion?" I asked, referring to the fact that Marie is cooking breakfast and that we're about to have a family breakfast.

"No occasion Janelle, I just thought it would nice to have a family breakfast together. It's been ages since we've all sat down ate together," Marie explained, as I sat down in between Elliot and Malia.

Marie started handing out our plates of food which consisted of sunny side up eggs, bacon, and fluffy pancakes. Once she served us our plates she sat down as well and we began to eat.

"Bastien, you described Leona as cruel and horrid person, but my dreams say otherwise," I stated, as I cut into my pancakes.

"Oh, believe me she was. You must be having dreams when she first arrived in New Orleans," Bastien replied.

"Marie did you know that the Claremont's and our family knew each other prior to Mom's and Dad's marriage?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I knew in fact Ella knew too, but it was pure chance that they met each other and eventually marry each other," Marie answered.

"What do you mean 'by pure chance'?" Aubree asked curiously.

"The Claremont's and our family had a falling out when Leona was killed. Our family didn't hold the Claremont's directly responsible for Leona's death, but we held a grudge for them not stopping it," Elliot answered for Marie.

"A grudge is to put it mild, once news of Leona's death spread to our family all communication between the two families ceased immediately," Bastien added.

"What is this, witch politics?" Cedric joked, which made me smirk.

"Is that even a thing?" Malia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a thing, but only New York witches partake it and call it The Grand Game, I enjoyed playing The Game up in New York," I replied smiling. "Didn't we Elliot,"

"We sure did,"

"If you're not careful enough, you could _enjoy_ a quick death from playing in The Game," Marie quipped.

"Did you and Mom participate in The Game, before you left New York?" Aubree questioned.

"Of course we did, once upon a time your and mom and I were just like Elliot and Janelle, eager to kill for the fun of it. It was all fun and games until we both almost died," Marie answered grimly.

Just then my phone started ringing in the pocket of my pajama pants and I stood up from the table and excused myself. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw the caller ID, it was Sheriff Forbes, I answered the phone.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, there is,"

~~~x~~~

"What are you doing here?" Elena spat as I approached the porch, my heels clicking against the pavement alerting them of my presence.

"Sheriff Forbes called, she said it was important," I answered, as Alaric placed his hand on Elena's arm to stop her from approaching me.

"Yeah, Caroline filled me in on everything that's happened, so I wouldn't have called if it wasn't really important," Sheriff Forbes explained as she smiled at me sadly.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked, turning her gaze away from me to focus on Sheriff Forbes.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to be have so I hope you'll protect me on it,"

"Of course," Alaric stated.

"I assume you all heard that our medical examiner was killed the night of the Wickery Bridge Fund Raiser," She started.

"Yeah, Brian Walters. Why?" Alaric inquired.

"We've been investigating; someone drove this stake through his heart," She said holding up an evidence bag with a vaguely familiar looking weapon.

Alaric took it from her and frowned as he examined it, "It's one of ours," He identified in confusion. "This is one from a set at your parents' lake house," He explained looking at Elena.

"That why I'm here," Sheriff Forbes clarified. "I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for finger prints and found only one clean set. Yours," She said looking at Elena.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I know you and Elena haven't been getting along recently..." Sheriff Forbes trailed off.

"So what? You think I killed Brian Walters and set up Elena? She's not even worthy of my time," I scoffed. "And even if I did all things you're accusing me of, how would asking me help? If I did it I could've just lied about it,"

"You murderous, lying, monster!" Elena snarled.

"Oh, if you want to insult me, try again," I stated boredly. "But like I said, I didn't kill him. I don't even know the guy," I replied coolly. "If I were you Elena, I wouldn't so worried about me. I mean your fingerprints were on it. How do we know you didn't kill him?" I asked smirking.

"I'm not a heartless killer like you!" Elena hissed.

"You killed Rebekah on Homecoming Night, and it was going to be her first homecoming that she ever went. She was so excited, but unfortunately she never went because you stabbed her in the back," I shot back. "See Elena, you're heartless and a killer," I finished smirking.

Elena pulled out of Alaric's grip and slapped me hard across the face before anyone could stop her. Sheriff Forbes gasped as Ric pulled Elena away. I started muttering a spell leaving Sheriff Forbes and Alaric paralyzed.

Before Elena could move another muscle her body was thrown to the wall before landing on the floor. Elena looked up from her place on the floor to find me hovering over her, my features not displaying any signs of anger.

"For once. Just once! Why can't you just trust me?" I asked calmly.

"Because you don't deserve my trust!" She bit out.

"Eh, you're probably right," I answered grinning, I blinked and Elena's hand twisted in an awkward angle and Elena screamed in pain.

"Ah, your screams of pain are like music to my ears," I sang smiling, and turned around and walked away from Elena and snapped my fingers releasing Alaric and Sheriff Forbes from my spell.

~~~x~~~

I was sitting on my bay window seat with a pillow tucked under my chin as I looked at the bright stars against the dark sky from the window. The sound of my phone ringing disturbed the serene peace that had been in my room. I grabbed my phone and didn't bother looking at the ID of the caller.

"Hello," I answered.

"We're going to a little dinner party with Klaus. Get dressed, and wear something sexy," Damon informed, and hung the phone.

 _"One day I'm going to kill him," I thought._

I stood up from my seat and walked to my closet trying to find something to wear, and it was at this moment I saw my V-neck black dress and smiled.

"Perfect," I smirked, and took the dress out the closet and laid it on my bed.

I sat down at my vanity and began to do my make-up ,and when I finished my eyeliner was cat-shaped and with my lashes out to _there_ , and lips that glistened red. High, arching eyebrows, and smoky eyeshadow that accentuated and flattered, bringing out the brown in my eyes. I walked to my bed and slid my dress that barely went past my knees, but my hugged natural curves. And for the final touches I styled my hair into a messy side bun and place my talisman around my neck and grabbed my black pumps and walked down the stairs.

The sound of my heels clicking against the foyer made Marie and Cedric aware of my presence as they were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Where are you going?" Cedric asked, as he looked my dress.

"Dinner party with Damon," I answered nonchalantly.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you love it? It's new," I stated smiling and twirled around.

"Exactly how I don't want you to dress," Marie answered.

"You could stand to lose a button," I retorted, and Cedric chuckle.

"I'm a doctor, I have to be buttoned," Marie stated.

"Well then you'll have to live vicariously through me," I said smiling. "Don't wait up for me,"

And with that I left the house.

~~~x~~~

I stood outside of Klaus' mansion and knocked on the door and a maid answered the door and let me in.

"Do you need help finding your way?" the maid asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own," I answered, as I walked away.

I made my way through Klaus' mansion and to the dining room where I heard voices talking.

"Who is this mysterious, late guest you asked to accompany us for this dinner?" Klaus asked.

"You'll see soon enough-" Damon started, but I cut him off.

"Damon, this better be really important, I'm sick of you calling me at the last minute for-" I started, as I marched into the dining room with a small table set up with five chairs, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw _him_.

His brown eyes were locked on me.

Elijah.

"What the hell Damon?" I snarled, and Damon just shrugged.

"Wait," Klaus began smirking. "Don't tell me that this is the first time you and Elijah have seen each other since Elijah's betrayal," Klaus finished, looking between Elijah and I and he grinned. "Oh, this is so rich,"

"Why am I here?" I asked, looking at Damon ignoring Elijah's stare.

"I thought it would be calming to have a witch on our side," Damon replied smoothly.

"Newsflash Damon, I'm not the only witch in town. You could've called on Bonnie," I stated.

"But Bonnie's not juiced up on dark magic," Damon retorted smirking, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Elijah's stunned expression and Damon saw it as well.

"That's right Elijah, Janelle is not the old goody two shoes witch you remember," Damon stated, looking at me.

"Damon, Stefan, and Janelle. Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men and woman, shall we," Klaus suggested, gesturing to the table.

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah said walking forward to the table.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus; in fact I didn't want to come here at all. I was told I had to because you would hear us out," Stefan said, looking between Klaus and Damon.

"Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours," Klaus said taking a seat.

"Sit down already, I need something to drink," I stated, and I took the chair in between Damon and Klaus, which unfortunately made sit directly across from Elijah.

Soon we were all eating and drinking some wine, well Stefan wasn't.

"Thank you love," Damon said to the girl who poured him a glass of wine, causing me to smirk a little.

"What lost your appetite?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan.

"Eat, thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said giving Stefan a small mocking smirk, after a second Stefan started eating.

"Isn't this nice, the five of us dining together, such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked pointing a little at Elijah, but looking at Damon.

"Well I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier," Damon said taking a bite of his food, and winking at Elijah.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through," Klaus said.

"Kind a like you and Rebekah right. Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan said picking up his glass and receiving looks from Damon.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother, I have already come clean to Elijah," Klaus said looking at his older brother.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad?" Damon started. "Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert," Damon added.

"We're here to make a deal. Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses," Stefan started.

"Here, here," I cheered as I raised my wine glass to clink with his.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us," Damon reasoned. "So let's pace ourselves,"

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked to change the subject.

I groaned as Klaus started laughing, "She's top of the list of topics we can't discuss," I explained.

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know, ask Damon,"

Klaus laughed, "I'm sorry, Elijah, you've missed so much. Trouble in paradise," Klaus told him.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," Stefan snapped.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the 'do not discuss' pile," I said.

"You're probably right," Klaus agreed.

"No," Damon said, looking at me. "I'm glad this conversation was brought up," Stefan looked at me curiously as I clenched my jaw. "I had an interesting text message from Elena, just before we arrived,"

"Oh, what was it about?" I asked acting clueless.

"Don't act clueless Janelle, it doesn't suit you," Damon said. "You broke her hand," Damon pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at Damon, "Well, she slapped me first so," I started. "Be grateful I broke her hand and not her _neck_ ," I finished smiling, and took a sip of my wine, and over my glass I could see Elijah's slightly horrified expression.

"You broke Elena's hand?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"It was a minor dispute," I said unconcerned.

"About?" Klaus asked curiously

"She accused me of killing some medical person and then planting the evidence on her. I told her if I was her I wouldn't be worried about me she's murder suspect now, and then I told her she was a heartless killer for dagggering Rebekah on Homecoming Night and she responded by slapping me. So, I broke her hand. Minor as I said before," I explained nonchalantly. "So like I said before, probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," I stated.

"You don't say," Stefan said, as he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I sipped my wine as Klaus gazed at me intently from across the table, "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger. They have men falling at their feet," Klaus said.

"Do they really? The same could be said about my doppelgangers as well," I replied, looking at Damon, Klaus, and Elijah because of all my doppelgangers had a romantic history with them.

"You do have men falling at your feet. Don't you Janelle?" Klaus asked smiling.

"All except one," I answered smirking and looked at Stefan, and Stefan chuckled.

What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus went on.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved," Elijah asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line. I think they'd be curious to know about the originator of the Petrova line," Klaus answered.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah, so please do tell," Damon said.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine before he started, "When our family first settled here, there was girl named Tatia. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by a previous man. And none loved her more than Niklaus,"

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much," Klaus corrected staring at Elijah.

"Wait a minute," Stefan said smirking as he leant forward on the table. "So you both loved the same girl,"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, it just bubbled up and out of mouth, "Are you sure you aren't related?" I asked gesturing to the four of them. "Because you definitely have a lot in common,"

"Our mother was a very powerful witch," Elijah continued ignoring both me and Stefan. "She sought to end our feud over Tatia, so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell that turned us in to vampires," He explained. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, me and Niklaus grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, brother, didn't we?"

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family," Klaus finished raising his glass

"Says the guy with his siblings in coffins," I quipped, and Damon kicked my leg and Klaus glared at me.

"Family above all," Elijah agreed, as they clinked their glasses together.

"Okay, but what about Annika? I know she was alive around the time of Tatia and your family, where did Rousseau blood come into play for the ritual that turned you into vampires?" I asked curiously.

"Annika was a powerful witch just like our mother, so mother decided to ask for her help with the ritual and Annika refused she said it was an abomination of nature for what mother was asking her to do and Annika was going to tell her family. Fearing that word of the ritual would spread in the village mother killed her. Annika's blood was also in the wine," Klaus answered, with a hint of sadness.

"You loved her didn't you, Klaus?" I asked, and then I looked at Elijah as well. "You both loved her. What is with you two?" I asked smirking. "So, tell me, did you both fight for Annika's affection as well?"

"We did for a time, but she never got to choose because her family wed her off to another man," Elijah responded, looking at me.

"Interesting," I stated, and sipped my wine.

"So why don't we move this dinner along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah said.

"That's very simple," Damon stated. "Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange that he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Janelle and Elena live happily ever after with no grudges,"

"Deal sounds fair brother," Elijah concluded.

"I don't think you understand that Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave without her,"

"Then take her with you," I suggested as Damon and Stefan turned to glare at me. A hard boot slammed in to my shin. "Ow," I bit out narrowing my eyes at Damon.

Klaus chuckled as he stood up from the table, "Or suppose I do leave Elena here under your protection. How long before one of you turns her in to a vampire?" He asked looking from Stefan to Damon then to me. "Or before you kill her?"

"Probably not very long," I concluded.

"See, you both think you can protect her. From me, Janelle, and all the other things that go bump in the night. But gentlemen, you are simply deluded. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you,"

It was silent for a few minutes before Damon stood up from the table, "I need some air," He stated before turning towards the door.

"Let me deal with this," Elijah said standing up and following after Damon.

"Mmm. Hmm. All this talk has made me thirsty," Klaus stated, and eyed one of the attractive blonde women that stood around the table and she walked up to him and Klaus moved her hair.

"What do you say, Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?" Klaus smirked, his hybrid features showing before he tore into the blonde girl's neck, I simply checked my nails as he dropped her to the ground.

"Mmm. Delicious. Aged to perfection," Klaus whispered, then wiping a small dribble of blood from his mouth he licked it away, savoring the taste.

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother," Stefan stood up and moved towards him.

"Oh, no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're going to lose your brother, and you'll only have yourself to blame," Klaus pointed out.

"What do you say, Klaus?" Damon and Elijah walked back in. "It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter," both sets of brothers stood on opposite sides of the table.

"I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one," Klaus suggested.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Hey, I actually like Matt and I'd hate to put him through the torture of having Elena as a wife," I commented.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family" Klaus finished.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?" Stefan jumped in.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" Klaus asked as he moved in front of the fire, Stefan moved to follow.

"What are you doing?" Damon mumbled quickly, watching his brother.

Stefan ignored him as he grasped Klaus' out stretched hand, "Nice try Klaus," He whispered. "But no deal,"

Klaus' smile dropped and he broke Stefan's arm in a flash and snapped the back of his knee before thrusting his hand in to the flames. Stefan cried out in pain as his skin started to sizzle off. Both Damon and I rushed forward, but Elijah had pushed Damon against the wall by his neck and gripped me by the waist and held me close to his body. I struggled, but he refused to let me go so I muttered a spell under my breath and he let me go when his started burning his hand, but this time Elijah grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Stop!" Damon yelled, and Elijah released us.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive," Klaus threatened.

"I'll get it," Damon said as Klaus stopped me to my feet. I yanked Stefan back and knelt beside him on the floor as his hand slowly started to heal.

"Go with him brother, keep him honest," He told Elijah. "And when you return I'll make good on my promise and I will hand over our family," Elijah nodded before following after Damon.

"Go ahead, kill me," Stefan bit out. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin anyway,"

"You really have given up haven't you?" Klaus smirked pulling Stefan to his feet. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" I pulled Stefan back and stood in between the two of them.

"Back off," I whispered menacingly to Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he locked eyes with me. He reached his hand up and carefully stroked my cheek, and I jerked my face from him.

Klaus turned towards the door, "Elijah," He acknowledged. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners brother?" Elijah questioned. "We forgot dessert," He smirked as he pulled the cloth covering the tray that a waitress was holding off to reveal two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, what have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now," Elijah responded, just as Kol stepped into view.

"Kol," Klaus started, as he raised his hands and started to back away.

Kol gave him a cold smile, "Long time brother," Kol greeted back, Klaus attempted to run but was blocked by a man with long curly hair who then picked up a dagger.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus held his hand up in surrender, and Finn drove the dagger right through it resulting in Klaus' yell of pain. Once he pulled it out Klaus tried to run again, only in the opposite direction, but was blocked yet again.

"Rebekah!" she smirked at him before stabbing him in the gut with a dagger of her own, he doubled over and groaned upon impact.

"This is for our mother," she said, before pulling it out and pushing him back into Kol, who then restrained Klaus by holding his arms back.

I gasped in pain as a dagger pierced through my back and an arm wrapped around my throat holding me in place.

"Rosalie don't!" Klaus yelled.

"Hello Janelle," Rosalie purred in to my ear as she twisted the dagger.

"Rosalie stop!" Elijah ordered, as Damon and Stefan both started slowly circling.

"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back?" She hissed.

"Don't you mean how does it feel to be burned alive several times," I corrected hoarsely and smirked.

Rosalie removed the dagger from my back, but before I knew it I was sent across the room slamming into the wall. I looked up from the floor to see Rosalie charging at me, but Elijah moved in front of her.

"Stop!" Elijah demanded.

I slowly stood up and looked at Rosalie, "Better do what your brother says, _little girl_ ," I said smirking.

Rosalie tried to move past Elijah again, but he grabbed her arm in held her a vice grip, "You're free to go. This is family business," Elijah stated.

Damon grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards the door, "Pissing off the originals. Smart," Damon commented, as the three of us walked out the mansion.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for any grammar or spellings errors. I can't wait for the next the chapter, The Mikaelson Ball!**_


	15. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 1

_**AN: I'm back! I had to split this chapter in half, because it would've way too long. Also, this chapter will be very different from previous chapters.**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Care," I whispered as I hugged Caroline. We were at the hospital and I couldn't believe that Bill Forbes had died, true I have never liked the man, but I knew how much Caroline had loved him. "Was it painful?"

She shook her head, her eyes swollen, "No, he died peacefully," She bit her lip. "But who would do that, who would turn him into a vampire,"

"I don't know," I said firmly. "But we'll figure something out, I promise," Caroline nodded.

"Look, I gotta go Caroline, it has been a long night," I sighed.

"No, I get it. Go get some rest," Caroline replied, with a small smile.

I walked out of the room and waved goodbye to Caroline before leaving the hospital. I made my way to my car and I was just about to open the car door when I was whipped around and gripped by my throat, and slammed into my car door.

"Jeez...is this the way you treat an old friend?" I choked, trying to pry Rosalie's hand from my throat.

"I'm going to have a thrill ripping your heart open, this will almost beat killing Leona,"

Before Rosalie could do any bodily harm to me Elijah came out of nowhere and pushed Rosalie away from me.

"Leave," Rosalie stepped forward and Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

Rosalie looked at both Elijah and I, "You're pathetic, both of you,"

And Rosalie left.

"I could've handle it myself you know," I stated, crossing my arms.

"A simple thank you, would be nice," Elijah replied coolly.

"Thank you Elijah," I said insincerely. "So, what brought you here? Miss me already?" I asked smirking.

"Not exactly, don't you think its time we have a little chat?" Elijah asked, walking closer to me.

"No, it's been a long night and your sister has attempted to kill me twice, so I just want to go home," I stated, and I got in my car.

~~~x~~~

I rubbed my neck as morning came and I pushed my blankets off of me then stood up and walked out of my down the stairs to the kitchen.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up as I made coffee, "Hello?" I answered, as I sat on the counter.

 _"It was Esther that was in the coffin,"_ Damon greeted.

"As in the Original witch?" I asked Damon. "How is she even alive, I thought Klaus ripped out her heart 1000 years ago," I reminded him.

 _"I don't know, maybe she has a couple of connection in the witch community,"_ Damon suggested.

"Yay..." I cheered sarcastically and buried my face into my hands.

 _"Yeah, Elijah told Elena that she wants to live in peace with her family,"_

I scoffed and shook my head, "I'll believe it when I see it," I stated and leaned back against the cupboards. "She could be bidding her time to, I don't know, kill her entire family?" I suggested and Damon was the one to scoff this time, even though Damon wasn't in front of me I held up my hands, "I'm just saying," I muttered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hold on. The doorbell just rang," I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened the door. No one was outside. "Seriously?" I scoffed.

I almost shut the door until I spotted two wrapped up boxes on the ground and multiple invitations on top of them, but the one with my name neatly printed on it caught my interest. I picked the boxes up and walked back to the kitchen. I put the phone in between my cheek and shoulder to open the envelope.

"I'm back," I told Damon.

 _"Who was it?"_

"It's not a who-" I unfolded it. "But, a what," I finished.

 _"Okay, then. What is it?"_ Damon questioned.

"An invitation," I answered shortly.

Damon was silent for a second, _"What does it say?"_

I sighed and read the invitation aloud, "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration,"

As soon as the name Mikaelson left my lips I gasped in realization and remembered Clarisse's warning.

 _Never trust the Mikaelson family, they don't even trust each other._

 _"Janelle, what's going on?"_ Damon asked.

"It's nothing Damon, I just forgot about the coffee I was making," I lied.

 _"Elena just got an invite too. There was a personal message from Esther on the back. She wants to meet her,"_

I looked at the back of my invitation, "Janelle, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther," I read aloud.

 _"Why would Esther want to meet with you?"_ Damon asked curiously.

"Damon, do you really think I know," I answered, as I opened the first box and a note was on top.

I picked the card up and read what it said _,_ _"Save me a dance Fondly, Klaus_ ," I couldn't help but feel a smile etch on to my face and I laughed at the note. I picked the dress up and it was beautiful, a navy blue dress that was strapless with a gold beaded bodice that just took my breath away.

 _"What angle was Klaus playing at?" I thought._

 _"What are you laughing at?"_ Damon inquired.

"Nothing, it doesn't really matter," I replied.

 _"Janelle,"_ He said condescendingly.

"Damon," I mocked his tone and hung up.

I traced the lid of the second box for a little before pulling it off. There was note on top of the dress just like the last box and I picked it up.

 _"I do hope you save me a dance tonight. We have a little catching up to do. Yours truly, Elijah,"_

I placed the note on the table and picked up the dress from the box and it was shocked to the least, the dress was a stunning strapless purple with silver flowers adorning the bodice and the lower part of the skirt. I laid both the dress back into the boxes and put the lids back on them and carried them upstairs smirking.

 _"This calls for a visit to the Mikaelson's," I thought._

~~~x~~~

I knocked on the door of the mansion and it seemed like an eternity so I just whispered a spell to unlock the door and the door opened. I smirked and walked inside the mansion.

A woman with a confused expression approached me as I made my way through the mansion, "Miss, you're not supposed to be in here,"

I didn't bother stopping and I touched her shoulder and she dropped to the ground unconscious, "Of course I am," I stated smiling, stepping over her body.

The sound of soft music playing made me aware of which room that the family was in and then I heard voices speaking.

"Rebekah?" Kol's familiar voice spoke up, breaking the silence. "Tell me how handsome I am,"

I had to roll my eyes at his cockiness.

"Kol, you know I can't be compelled," Rebekah sighed to him.

Suddenly, a bunch of tailors left and they didn't even bother looking in my direction.

"You went after Elena and Janelle?" Klaus hissed. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Here we go," Rebekah sighed once more.

"I honestly don't know what you see in her," Rosalie stated.

"Do you two want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol scoffed. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus snapped.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol replied, knowing full well he was touching a nerve.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house," Klaus stated.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol fought back.

Walking through the main doors of the living room I successfully disrupted the conversation, "Hello everyone, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said grinning, and everyone heads turned towards me.

My eyes locked with Elijah and I was shocked to his hair was shorter, but it looked much better and dare I say it, he looked hotter with this new haircut.

"No, you're not Janelle," Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"Due to the feeling of this tense atmosphere, I beg to differ, but that's not why I'm here," I started.

"Then why are you here, Janelle?" Rosalie hissed.

I turned my to Rosalie, "Well Rosalie, I just thought how adorable that Elijah and Klaus both sent me dresses to wear for the ball tonight, you know how your brothers are when it comes to me, so _competitive_ ," I answered smirking and looked between Klaus and Elijah.

"You can't be serious! Why would mother ever invite you?" Rosalie scowled.

"Maybe it's because of my charming personality," I retorted, and I heard Kol chuckle.

"So, you did get the invitation?" Klaus asked, with a small smile.

"I did," I smiled. "And we'll see,"

His smirk disappeared from his face. "We'll see?"

While Rebekah gasped in horror, making me laughed a little, "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Rebekah,"

"No, you have to go! The ball is going to be majestic! My mother's throwing it and it means so much to me," Rebekah stated.

"More majestic if she doesn't go," Rosalie muttered, and I rolled my eyes while Rebekah glared at her.

"You don't want me to use this card," Rebekah said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What card?" I asked curiously, tilting my head.

"You owe me to come to this ball. Since you left me daggered and I couldn't go to Homecoming-"

"Alright, fine, you win," I said hastily and she smiled.

"The only problem now is who's dress am I wearing, but I will leave you two in suspense. I do like toying with people," I stated smiling.

"So, where's your sister, Janelle? Whenever you're doppelganger appears, so does Leila's doppelganger," Kol explained.

"Sorry Kol, you picked the wrong century to wake up in-" I started, and Kol cut me off.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked curiously, finally turning away from the mirror.

"I'm the only child this time," I finished.

"You're lying," Kol stated, and started walking towards me.

"No, she's right brother. Leila's doppelganger isn't here this time," Klaus lied, as he stepped in front of Kol.

"Rosalie, tell me they're lying," Kol said, turning around to look at Rosalie, who was picking at her nails boredly.

"They're not lying," Rosalie replied, not bothering to look up.

 _"I'm surprised she lied for me," I thought._

"Well then, ta-ta, I have a ball to get ready for," I said smiling and left.

~~~x~~~

I closed the door and out of no where, Bastien was in front of me.

"You're not going," Bastien said simply.

I furrowed my brows and walked past him to go upstairs, "Yes, I am,"

Bastien caught my arm, "No, you're not. All of the Originals are undaggered and Rosalie wants to kill you so, I can already tell you where this road is going to lead," Bastien stated.

"Bastien, I'm not dead yet so calm down, you and I both know I'm more than capable of handling myself. And let go of my arm," I replied, and Bastien slowly let my arm go.

"Besides, Rosalie is the least of our problems, if you're going to be worried about someone be worried about Bree, now that Kol is undaggered," I explained. "And if I remember correctly the last time Kol was with Aurelie he seemed a little of possessive of her,"

"You aren't wrong about that," Bastien agreed.

Just then I heard footsteps running down the stairs and looked up to see Aubree standing on the landing smiling.

"I'm so excited for this ball, aren't you too?" Aubree asked excitedly.

"You're not going," Bastien and I said in unison.

"What?! That's not fair! Everyone is going except for me," Aubree exclaimed.

"Actually, Aubree, Marie is working a late shift, Cedric went to go get takeout since Elliot and Malia decided to stay here so you won't be alone," Bastien stated.

"I'm not them, I want to go and I'm going whether you two like it or not," Aubree argued, and stormed back up stairs.

"Should we go after her?" Bastien asked.

"No, if we make her stay here we'll only be prolonging the inevitable, Kol and Aubree are bound to meet," I answered sighing, and went upstairs to get ready for the ball.

~~~x~~~

I sat at my vanity, blow drying my hair as I kept my bath robe wrapped around me and curled my hair into elegant spiral curls. After applying my makeup, I stood up from my chair and walked over to my bed where I had laid Klaus' and Elijah's dresses that they gave me.

"Should I boost Klaus' ego even more or crush Elijah's feelings with a chance of ever getting me back?" I asked aloud.

"Janelle?" Aubree called over. "Can I come in so you can help me with my dress?"

"Sure, come on in," I said, still looking at the dresses in front of me as I heard my door open.

"Whoa, I know we're rich in all, but there's no way you bought these dresses yourself," Aubree stated, standing next to me.

"You're right, I didn't buy these dresses, Klaus and Elijah did. Or maybe they compelled the people, who knows," I answered smirking. "Now turn around so I can zip you," I said smiling, and Aubree chuckled.

Aubree's dress was a deep wine color. The top had a high neckline and no sleeves. Where there was a lot of fabric in the front, there wasn't a lot on the back. Almost her whole back was exposed. The top also had intricate detail of swirls in silver. The bottom was meshed and slightly puffed out. The dress was beautiful.

Aubree turned so her back was facing me and I buttoned the top part of her dress, "Bree, I do hope you forgive me for earlier, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I know we've had a very crappy relationship since summer break, but you're still my little sister and I love you and would never forgive myself if something happened to you," I said sincerely.

"I love you too Janelle, but what's going on? Are you expecting trouble at the ball?" Aubree asked, turning around to face me.

"I don't know Bree, but something is definitely off about tonight. But enough about that, help me pick a dress," I replied. "The blue and gold dress is from Klaus and the purple dress is from Elijah," I added.

"So, you're asking me to choose from the guy who stabbed me with poison or the guy who failed to deliver on his promise?" Aubree asked smirking.

"Precisely," I answered smiling.

~~~x~~~

Night had fallen as it was seven o' clock and everyone was arriving at the mansion. The three of us walked to the double doors of the mansion and two butlers opened them. We stepped inside the mansion Aubree and I were holding Bastien's arms as we entered the Mikaelson family parlor, my were eyes gleaming at the lavishness of the ballroom. My long purple gown brushed against the marble floor that was already filled with guests. I had to admit, these Originals knew how to throw a party. The huge ballroom was decorated and everyone in attendance was dressed to the nines.

Classical piano music was playing smoothly in the background of the parlor and a few heads turned towards the three of us as we gradually made our way through the room and many unknown men seemed awed by the beauty of Aubree and I, while women were awed by the handsomeness of Bastien.

"Wow," I whispered.

"This is beautiful," Aubree sighed.

"Well, I feel very uncomfortable. Klaus said he was going to kill me if he ever saw me again, but here I am waltzing into his mansion," Bastien grumbled.

"Hey," I tugged on his arm and looked down at me. "Klaus wouldn't dare kill you in my presence. Plus, I'm the only who's allowed to killed you," I said joking,

"How reassuring," Bastien replied dryly.

"You two have fun, I'm going to look for people I know," I informed them before leaving.

As I walked around I spotted Stefan, Damon, and Elena. She was in between them, which means she was probably teaming with Stefan and yelling at Damon like usual. I smirked and made my way towards the three of them.

"Well, isn't this lovely. I didn't know Salvatore brothers were invited to this ball," I stated smirking announcing my arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped, glaring at me.

"Oh, Damon didn't tell you?" I asked chuckling. "I got an invitation that had a personal message from Esther as well, " I finished smirking.

"No, Damon didn't tell me," Elena replied, shifting her glare to Damon.

"Why are you here Janelle?" Damon asked again.

"First and foremost I came to have fun, second, I can't leave until I prove to a little someone I'm right about Esther," I explained to them as I looked at Damon.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" Damon questioned.

"You didn't believe me when I said Esther is plotting something, so here am I," I stated, stretching my arms out.

I felt someone staring at me and I looked over to see Klaus' blue orbs on me and I smirked, "Out of the way, I have someone to speak to," I stated, pushing past Damon and Elena walking towards Klaus.

I stopped right in front of Klaus, "Hello," I greeted.

Klaus took my hand and kissed it, "Good evening," he greeted.

"You look lovely, even though you're not wearing my dress," Klaus said, handing me a glass of champagne, he was wearing a tux.

"Well, this is a ball, I'm supposed to look lovely," I shot back. "I didn't pick this dress Aubree did, maybe she would've went with yours had you not stabbed her," I added smiling.

~~~x~~~

Aubree's POV

"Do you think I should go find Ro?" I asked, searching the crowd for her,

"No, not unless you want to find your sister dead," Bastien replied smiling.

"Have faith, I could talk her out of it," I stated grinning.

I caught an unfamiliar looking man staring at me and wondered if I knew him or maybe he knew me. I swear I knew his face from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Anyhow, it was sort of disturbing the way he looked at me.

"Hey Bastien, do you know the man that is staring at me?" I asked curiously, and looked over to Bastien only to see that he was paying attention to someone else.

It was the man staring at me.

"Bree let's go get some punch, shall we?" Bastien suggested, although it sounded more like a order.

We didn't have any time to move before the mysterious man was right in front of us smiling.

"Bastien Rousseau, it's been such a long time, friend," the man greeted smirking.

"Kol," Bastien acknowledged clipped in a tone.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you would call us _friends_ , I haven't seen in over 500 years, and for good reasons. Bree, we should go find Janelle, _now_ ," Bastien stated and grabbed my arm.

"I don't see how that needs two people, Bastien," Kol quipped, and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I asked smiling.

"Trust me darling, if we've met before I would have never forgotten a face like yours," Kol complimented, causing me to giggle and blush.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Kol Mikaelson," Kol's eyes gleamed mischievously and he took my hand and kissed it.

"Aubree Claremont,"

"I must say, Miss Claremont, you are an exquisite beauty," Kol's eyes ran along the expanse of my body.

"My god, you're a charmer, and please call me Aubree," I said exasperatedly.

"Did you expect any less?" He smirked.

"Did you come without an escort tonight?" Kol asked, looking at Bastien.

"I guess you can call Bastien my escort," I answered. "Why are you asking?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Do you always play hard to get?" Kol asked again, this time smirking.

"Do you sweet talk every girl you meet?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the beautiful ones," Kol replied, kissing my hand again. His lips lingered for a while, his dark brown eyes bored into my soul before he straightened up.

 _Breathe,_ I reminded myself, looking over at Bastien who was glaring at Kol. Why was this man affecting me so much? Probably because he was extremely hot and I scolded myself for being such a giddy little girl.

"Excuse us," Bastien said, and grabbed my arm dragging me away.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," I called out as I was being dragged away and Kol just smirked.

Bastien pulled me into a secluded corner of one the hallways.

"Bastien, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" I asked angrily, as he let go of my arm.

"Do not get involved with him, Bree," Bastien warned, pointing a finger at me

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because he is not the charmer he makes self out to be, he's a ruthless, psychotic killer. He's the reason why I completed the transition to become a vampire!" Bastien exclaimed harshly.

"How is he the reason?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"He cut Nadine's neck and he knew that I wouldn't be able to resist feeding on her blood. He made me feed on my own sister!" Bastien stated angrily.

"It's been what, 500 years maybe he's changed," I suggested weakly.

"Do you hear yourself right now, Aubree? Kol never changes for anyone," Bastien explained.

"Is this the reason why you and Janelle were hesitant about letting me come here? Because of Kol?" I questioned curiously.

"Yes, that is precisely the reason. Come on let's go," Bastien answered.

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

"Do you know where Rosalie is?" I inquired.

"Why, so you two can brawl in the foyer?" Klaus replied jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed and I was about to respond, but then like a magnet, I felt my head swept to the side and saw Elijah making his appearance at the top of the grand staircase. The way he carried himself was so elegant, so handsome, and his dark brown eyes scanned the crowd before they finally landed on mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and he smiled when he saw that I was wearing his dress before I removed my gaze when I felt a strong, hand on my lower back.

"You still have to save me a dance," Klaus whispered in my ear, almost seductively, his lips brushing against my ear and grazed my cheek as he straightened up. He started smiling like a Cheshire cat, glancing at Elijah who looked incredibly tensed as he realized who my companion was. Klaus gave me one last smirk before he headed over to the staircase. I found it was easier to breathe now that he had put some distance from me, joining Elijah who was glaring at him warningly. I wasn't sure if Elijah was angry or upset, but his glare was really intimidating.

Elijah composed himself and cleared his throat, "If everyone could gather, please," he said elegantly. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," he said and I caught Kol's brown eyes looking at someone and I followed his gaze to the familiar figure of _Aubree_.

Finn was staring at me like a hawk was standing on the staircase as well. Rosalie glared at me which caused me to smile and do a small wave at her, which made her glare strengthened ten times more if that's even possible.

Then my eyes trailed to see a blonde woman, Esther, approaching them. She looked down at her guests sternly before her cold blue grey eyes met mine. Neither one of us looked away, clearly challenging each other which I think wasn't something really smart to do since she was quite a powerful witch and had tried to kill Elena before. Her body language; her tensed shoulders, stern eyes, and that unreadable expression on her face clearly told me that she was planning something like I originally thought.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom," Elijah said snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh no, I thought to myself. I looked around trying to find Bastien; he and I had made an agreement earlier tonight or it was more of me forcing him to dance with me because I didn't want to dance with Elijah. I saw him get dragged by Rosalie and he sent me an apologetic look. I snapped my head to the front and exhaled a deep breath when I saw Elijah approaching me from afar.

"Janelle, would you do me the honor of first dance?" Elijah asked, in a gentlemanly voice as he held out his hand to me.

"Since you asked me with such chivalry," I said haughtily, accepting his hand and he smirked, leading me to the dance floor.

Everyone stood in their positions as Ed Sheeran's beautiful voice filled the hall. Elijah put his hand on my waist and my hand with the other. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder as he pulled me close.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Well, Elijah, I am the life of the party," I stated smirking.

"But this is a ball," Elijah countered returning my smirk.

"A ball, a party, what's the difference Elijah? If anything you should be glad I came to this _ball_ if wasn't for Rebekah, I would've stayed home," I answered.

"Believe me, I'm glad you came, but between you and I, I think you were going to come regardless," Elijah stated and I scoffed. "I can say I'm happy you choose my dress, I picked it specifically it matches your talisman,"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you Elijah," I said sarcastically, even though I was touched that he planned my dress around my talisman. "Don't get too happy Elijah, I didn't pick the dress,"

"Oh, then who did?" Elijah asked curiously, looking at me.

"Aubree. She still hates Klaus for stabbing her and leaving her to die, understandably. So, she chose you, although, she's not the biggest fan of you either," I answered.

"Ouch," Elijah replied jokingly and I smirked, before he twirled me into Klaus' arms.

"So, we meet again," I stated, still smirking.

"So we do. Have I mentioned that I'm glad you came," Klaus smirked.

"Well, how can I say no to the Original family?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I meant to ask you to dance, but my brother beat me to it," Klaus stated and I shrugged.

"Well, now we're dancing," I replied and he nodded.

"We are," Klaus concluded.

Klaus twirled me around, "I hate to admit it, but Elijah's dress actually looks better on you then mine would have. Purple is really your color, you look ravishing,"

I smiled, "Are those just words you use to charm me into you bed?" I asked. "If so, you haven't moved past first base," I answered smirking.

"Fortunately the night is still long," he told me, his hand on my lower back slid lower and it felt different; more intimate, more seductive. We then became very close again that I felt trapped under his penetrating gaze, before he spun me out but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"I can see why my brother likes you so much," Kol smirked as he placed his hand on my waist and held my hand in his own. "You're outspoken, confident and the spitting image of Annika,"

"Don't butter me up Kol," I stated bluntly.

"Fine then. You know, you and Nadine are so much alike," Kol stated.

"Oh, how is that?" I asked.

Kol twirled me around before holding me close as we danced in slow circles.

"Both of you like to lie," Kol answered.

"Do we? I think we're both trying to protect our sister from a dangerous vampire," I retorted smirking. "Which brings me to this point, you've been staring at my sister all night,"

"Yes, I have. And might I tell you, she is an exquisite beauty," Kol complimented.

"I won't allow what happened between you and Aurelie to happen again," I warned.

"I'm afraid that I won't give up that easily," Kol replied, as the song ended and everyone stopped.

Kol grabbed my hand, raised it up to his face and leaned down a little. He planted a kiss on my hand, and looked at me before standing back up, "Thank you for the dance Janelle," Kol said before letting go of my hand causing me to scoff at him and he walked away.

~~~x~~~

Aubree's POV

"Ro, please stop staring at my sister like that," I said, standing next to Rosalie.

"How does the saying go? If looks could kill," Rosalie muttered grumpily, before taking a sip of champagne.

"Hey," I started, and grabbed her arm making her look at me. "Promise me, you won't hurt her, alright? She's high on dark magic and it's changed her personality," I explained.

"Well, she wasn't using dark magic when she sent me into the Salvatore Boarding House knowing it was a trap. Damon tried to set me on fire and when that didn't work he proceeded to snap my neck multiple times. And next thing I know when I wake up I'm magically sealed in a room full of vervain," Rosalie stated bitterly.

"So tell me why you're mad at my sister and not Damon? You know, the guy who actually hurt and tortured you?" I asked confused, as I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry he'll his in due time," Rosalie answered shortly.

"And what about Janelle? You won't attempt to hurt her right?" I questioned, and Rosalie didn't answer. "As much as I don't approve my sister's behavior of late, she is family and if you can't say you're not going to hurt her, then we might have to end this friendship," I threatened.

"Fine," Rosalie huffed. "I won't hurt her,"

"There's something more to this, why are you so angry at Janelle?" I asked.

"She reminds me way too much of Leona, and once upon a time I considered Leona a friend that was until I realized how much of a bitch she was. Just like Janelle right now," Rosalie replied. "Excuse me Bree, I'm going to find and talk to my ex-crush from 500 years ago," Rosalie said with a small smile and I nodded. She turned around again as if she remembered something.

"A word of warning, best if you stay away from my older brother, Kol. He makes Klaus look like a saint," Rosalie said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I've seen the way Kol looked at you tonight, and you should know nothing but trouble that comes out of that," She added.

 _"How could someone make Klaus looked like a saint?" I thought.  
_

"Well, you..." I trailed off when I felt his burning gaze. Kol was across the room, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation while sipping his champagne and pretending to listen whatever the woman next to him was talking about.

"You know how I am Rosalie...I like to play with fire," I quipped, and Rosalie snorted walking away towards Bastien.

My eyes met Kol's dark brown eyes again and he smirked, raising his glass subtly to me. I returned his smirk before turning around and walking away. I headed to the French doors at the back and stepped out to the yard. It was beautiful, like everything else here. Hundreds of roses, lilies, and other types of brightly colored flowers surrounded the place. A few tall trees were scattered around and grass that created a soft carpet. There was also fountain in the middle of everything. I looked at the sky and it was clear and I could see all the stars.

It was magical.

I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't turn around, "Do you need company, darling?" Kol asked me.

I gave him a side-ways glance, "I would say no, but you would stay here regardless," I answered and he chuckled. "Is it true what Bastien said? That you made him feed on his sister Nadine?" I asked, facing him completely.

"I didn't make him do anything, Aubree," Kol responded smirking.

"So it is true then, that was a cruel thing to do Kol," I stated harshly.

"It was 500 years ago, why do you even care?" Kol asked and I didn't respond. "They were both going to die either way, what difference did it make? In my opinion I think Bastien should be thanking Nadine and I, had it not been for her _heroic_ sacrifice, Bastien wouldn't be alive today," Kol replied still grinning.

I scoffed and stormed away, but I didn't get very far before Kol grabbed my arm, "Wait, Aubree, I'm sorry,"

I turned around and faced him, "No Kol, I think you were very clear. Bastien was right, you don't change," I stated disgusted.

We stayed quiet for a moment. I looked away from Kol, but I felt his gaze on me. The cold air was starting to do its job and I couldn't hold back a shiver. Kol seemed to notice it because the next moment he took off his jacket and put on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said distantly and insincere.

I felt his fingers grab my chin. He turned me to look him in the eyes, "Aubree, please forgive me for my snide comments earlier," Kol stated sincerely.

"You're forgiven," I answered. "Um, I should get back inside. Thanks for loaning you jacket," I gave it back to him and started to walk back inside, when I stepped on to the bottom of my dress and tripped. I was waiting for the pain from the fall, but it never came because someone had caught me.

I was pulled up and when I turned around to see who had stopped me from falling, I came face to face with Kol. His face was closer than I was wanting it to be. But something was off. Not bad kind of off, but something about being close to him felt familiar. I saw Kol's eyes looking at my lips for a moment and then back my eyes.

He started to lean closer and so did I. What am I doing? He's an Original, an Original who force Bastien to become vampire. I snapped out of the moment and ran away without saying a word.

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

"You know Bastien, I think I'm safe now," I stated.

"What do you mean?" Bastien asked confused.

"Rosalie," I answered. "She hasn't sent me a dirty look in a while," I finished smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bastien replied, as he was scanning the crowd.

"Such a pessimist," I stated smirking, before walking away.

I walked through the hall and suddenly Elijah jogged up to me, "Janelle" he called out, and I stopped and looked at him.

"Elijah," I said shortly, as he was standing next to me.

"I understand my mother requested to see you as well," he told me, and I nodded.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to see her. Yes," I answered him as we started to walk. "Is there something bothering you Elijah?" I asked curiously, as I lifted up my dress.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he did to destroy this family strikes me as a little...strange," Elijah answered truthfully.

"It is isn't? You think it's all an act?" I asked him, he then turned and was now facing me.

"It has me asking questions I'd never thought I'd ask," Elijah stated and I nodded as well.

"I had the same inclination. I think she's up to something as well," I replied.

"Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah questioned and I hardened my look a little.

"Yes. You can," I answered him. "I'll find you after the conversation, I promise," I swore to him, just as Finn walked up to us.

"Janelle?" he asked me, formally. "My mother would like to see you now," I nodded my head courteously and looked back at Elijah before Finn lead me upstairs into the room in which Esther was setting up a spell.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, what do you think? I might have the story switching from different POV's now that Kol is in the story. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!**_


	16. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 2

_**AN: Here it is, the second part of Dangerous Liaisons**_

* * *

"Janelle," Esther smiled.

I eyed the sage in Esther's hand, "It's sage as you already know," Esther informed me, but I still eyed her.

"Would you please help me burn some sage?" Esther asked.

I picked up the herb, "To keep out eavesdroppers?" I asked her.

"Rousseau witches have always been so smart. Have you been having a good time?"

"The ball has been pleasurable so far," I answered, as I placed the sage down.

I slowly walked over and sat down on a couch and a thought came to my mind.

"You know your children really take up after you," I started, as I played with my dress.

"By what do you mean?" Esther asked curiously.

"By killing me. You killed Annika because she was going to interfere with your plans and then used her blood. Klaus killed Nadine and Clarisse out of jealously and Rosalie killed Leona because Leona killed her friend. So, like I said your children take up after you," I explained.

There was a knock at the door and I turned around just as the door opened and it was Elena with Finn right behind her.

"Ladies, thank you very much for coming," She said to us with a sweet smile.

Esther was still holding the burning sage in her hands and Elena looked at her questioningly. "It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard," She explained.

Esther motioned for Elena to sit and she did, smoothing out her dress from under her. "You both must have a million questions for me,"

"How are you alive? Klaus killed you," I said, cutting right to the point.

"When I died, the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor to your friend Bonnie," She said.

"So, that's why Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket," Elena spoke up.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side,"

"You've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I mused. "Can't say I feel sorry for you, cause I really don't," I shrugged.

"Janelle!" Elena hissed.

"I don't," I repeated.

Esther shrugged, "Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires and for killing Annika. But there is a way for me to do the evil I created," Esther explained.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "No," I hissed under my breath, glaring at Esther with malice.

Elijah had been right all along; Esther had lied to Klaus about forgiving him.

"You need our help to kill your entire family," I stated.

Esther smirked at me, "The sharpness of your family never ceases to amaze me," Esther said, and I just glared at her.

"So, you are going to help kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"You _will not_ kill Klaus," I growled deeply this time, standing up angrily. Suddenly, Finn raced over to me and locked my arms behind my back pulling me away from Esther. Finn let out a cry of pain, letting go of my arms to reveal his reddened hands.

"You burned me!" Finn exclaimed.

"Serves you right," I spat, and out of nowhere iron shackles were on my wrist. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, looking at Esther and Finn grabbed my arm again.

"One thing at a time Elena," Esther carried on the conversation, once I was secured. "For now, I simply need help from the both of you,"

"If you think for one second that I am going to help you then you should go back and rot in hell like you're supposed to!" I snapped causing Finn to grip onto me more tightly creating pain for me.

"Oh you will help Janelle," Esther spoke in the same calm tone.

Elena stared at Esther for a moment before Esther stood up and began to light the candles she had out on a table. "I know that Rebekah has already told you, Elena and Janelle, our past; how I upset the balance of nature by turning my family into vampires,"

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves," Elena said, standing up herself.

"That's true, but it was inno time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me," Esther said while picking up a dagger and brushing it down with a tissue.

"What did up expect, you bitch? For Klaus to be happy that you turned him and his siblings into a monster? He was already loathed by his father and you did nothing to stop Mikael from beating him. The way I see it, you did all of this for your own personal gain," I stated as I cried out in pain again from Finn digging his nails into my arm, blood was now seeping from the wounds.

"Don't you dare speak to my mother like that," Finn growled in her ear.

"Enough Finn. The girl has every right to shout at me for my wrong doings, after all she is going to help us,"

"How are you planning to kill Klaus? He's a hybrid... he can't be killed..." Elena said.

"It will take time, magic and yours and Janelle's assistance," Esther explained.

"What do you need us to do?" Elena asked.

"There is no _us_!" I shouted, glaring at Elena and she glared back. "What about Elijah and Rebekah, Elena? You're just going to let them blindly die. Even I don't wish that on them!"

"Don't you see Janelle, we'll finally be able to get rid of them!" Elena explained angrily.

"Silly me, I forgot who I was talking to, a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anything unless it benefits herself!" I snapped, and Elena scoffed.

"I need your blood Elena, and it's the blood of a witch doppelganger I need the most," Esther explained looking at me.

"I _will not_ help you," I growled again, my jaw clenched tightly in anger.

"Finn, leave us," Esther ordered, dismissing Finn. "Come with me, dear," Esther instructed, and she led me across the room to a balcony that looked over the entire ballroom.

Everything looked even more extravagant from up above. The two of us watched the guests mingle with their champagne flutes. My eyes saw Elijah and Aubree chatting together and a small smile formed on my lips. The two of them looked like they were having a fun time, like Aubree had forgiven him. Elijah whispered something in Aubree's ear and she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, but Elijah laughed with her as well. Aubree walked away smiling and was probably was going to find Bastien or Rosalie.

"I know you love that you love your sister," Esther said, her eyes locked onto to mine. "And she loves you, regardless of you practicing dark magic," Esther added, and I caught a glimpse of Finn standing behind Aubree. His dark eyes watched Aubree's every move. "I would hate to devastate your lovely family, " Esther mused and my heart dropped low in my chest. Finn's eyes met his mother's and I was able to see that the two were clearly communicating through their gazes.

I looked between mother and son, "What are you doing?"

"I need blood from you, Janelle, and I will get it in whatever way I can," Esther replied and I watched Finn move closer to Aubree with a haunting look in his eyes.

"No...I can't..." I looked between Finn, Esther, and Aubree and I felt my heart breaking in my chest.

It wasn't fair that Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus had to die and right now, Esther was threatening me with killing Aubree. Esther was certainly the most wicked witch of all. The Original witch lifted her hand, waiting at the ready.

"The choice is yours," Esther added and my fists clenched, my nails biting into the palm of my hand. Esther moved to lower her hand and that's when I finally broke.

"Stop!" I blurted out and Esther stopped her communication with Finn. He held himself still, waiting for his mother's orders. "Take it! Just take it, and leave me alone!" I yelled and Esther nodded to Finn and he backed off.

"Thank you, my dear," Esther said sweetly as we walked back into the room where we continued the ritual. I offered my wrist and Esther grabbed it and held it in a vice grip and with the dagger she sliced opened my palm making me gasp and I watched the blood fall into a separate cup.

"There is it done, you can leave," Esther stated.

Suddenly the shackles on my wrist dropped to the ground and I muttered a quick healing spell and the wounds on my palm and arms healed. I looked up and glared at Esther.

"You're not doing this to correct your mistake, you're doing this so you can no longer feel the guilt of the innocents that died because of your family," I stated coldly. I turned my glare to Elena. "I hope you're happy Elena!" I spat before storming out of the room.

I happened to see Finn walking down the hall and I stuck my hands out, " _Corpus duratus!_ " I chanted angrily and Finn froze immediately.

I walked closer to him and Finn glared at me as he was still immobilized.

I pushed my hands down, " _Descendit_ ," I ordered coldly, making Finn dropped to his knees and I grabbed his chin hard making him look at me.

"Don't threaten my sister ever again or else!" I snarled. " _Osox_ ," I chanted angrily, causing Finn's hand to break.

As I walked away I snapped my fingers releasing Finn and leaving him to nurse his broken hand.

~~~x~~~

"How was my mother?" Elijah's voice broke me from my trance as I was just wandering aimlessly around the ballroom. I had to put on an impressive performance to fool Elijah.

"Intense," I answered and Elijah nodded with a little chuckle.

"And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private?" He asked, as he collected two glasses of champagne and handed one to me, leaving one for himself.

My eyes happened to travel up the staircase to see Esther standing near the railing with a glass of champagne in hand as she eyed the crowd. The two of us locked glances and I glared angrily and Esther raised a challenging eyebrow as if to try and challenge her. I scowled, and luckily Elijah was distracted as Aubree approached him and they were chatting away and didn't hear me. I opened my mouth to spill the truth to Elijah, but nothing came out. My eyes widened as I tried again, but I was met with the gasping of my vocal chords trying to make noise. I placed a hand on my throat and looked back up at Esther who was smirking at me.

"Janelle?" I turned back to face him and he was looking at me for answer. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" He asked and I cleared my throat, taking a sip of champagne. I smiled, hoping that my voice would come out now.

"She just wanted to apologize for everything that's gone on," I replied and sighed in relief that my voice was back. So, it seemed like Esther had some tricks up her sleeve. Taking away my voice? That was low.

"So, it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?" He questioned and I wanted to look away from his eyes and tell him the truth, but I couldn't. Esther had already put a stop to that.

"It's true," I confirmed with a small smile and my heart wrenched in my chest. The sound of crystal ringing throughout the ballroom drew everyone's attention to Esther, who was getting ready to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Esther addressed the crowd. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowd exclaimed.

My eyes found each Original as they drank from their champagne flutes. First Klaus, then Rebekah, next was Rosalie, then Kol, and lastly Finn. I turned back to Elijah and he lifted his glass to toast with mine. His smile was nearly breaking my heart, but pushing my emotions aside, I clinked my glass with his and the two of us drank our champagne. As Elijah was drinking, I wanted to snatch the flute from his hand and smash it to the ground into a million pieces, but I kept my composure as I let the liquid slide down my throat, the alcohol leaving me with a bad taste in my mouth.

~~~x~~~

My feet began to feel sore and blistered because of my new heels so I walked away from the ballroom as gracefully as I could. No one really paid much attention to me which was a good thing. I saw Aubree still dancing, with a man I believed was one of Sheriff Forbes deputies. She was having a better time than I was. I entered the large empty library, liking the privacy, and sat on one of the large comfy red chairs. I looked around me, seeing no one but hearing the distant sound of the ballroom music and the sound of the chatter of the towns people having a good time. I, however, was not, but I must admit, I did enjoy sitting in this room. A day. One day and I would explore all these books and find out as much as I could.

"I take it you were not having a nice time?"

I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. Standing by the double doors was Elijah, a unreadable expression on his face. He studied my face before shutting the door behind him. I gave him a glance as he took the several steps towards me and sat in the chair beside me, which looked identical to the one I sat on.

"It's fine," I said in a clear voice, meeting his eyes. He was smiling slightly, his brown orbs glued to my face like he could never get tired of it.

"My feet just hurt, that's all," I said, and I saw that Elijah didn't believe me. "I'm serious," I assured.

"Well then," Elijah started, and he had got to his knees in front of me and removed my high heels. He had to lift my dress slightly and my breath got caught in my throat, but his eyes were on my feet so he didn't notice. His eyes scanned the large amount of blisters I had on each foot and he smiled when hearing my relief when his hands went over them. They were warm and soft and perfect, and didn't hurt my feet at all. Elijah traced his thumb over the bone of my ankle, and I again let out a sigh of relief. You wouldn't know that those perfect hands had slaughtered hundreds and possibly thousands of people.

"I can give you my blood if you want," Elijah offered, lifting his eyes to meet mine, although his hands stayed on my feet.

"No, thanks. I could heal them myself, after all I am a witch," I joked and he nodded and released my feet.

"Look Elijah, I know you're doing all of this this to win me back," I started, as I started healing the blisters on my feet.

"Doing what?" Elijah asked, as I slid my heels back on.

"Oh, I don't know, you buying me this dress, making amends with Bree, or even right now trying to massage feet or give me blood. It's going to take a lot more than that for me to forgive you," I replied.

Elijah lips formed a small smile as he was still on his knees on the carpet. Even though he was on his knees his head reached mine, he reached out and grabbed my hand, surprisingly I didn't pull away.

"You think I don't know that?" Elijah asked, a smile still on his lips. "If it's one thing I remember about your doppelgangers, is that if someone crosses you, you don't forgive easily," Elijah stated.

We stayed in silent for several seconds, but then I coughed and shifted slightly in my chair, pulling my hands from his and avoiding eye contact. Instead, Elijah placed his hands on my thighs above my dress. My dress wasn't thin but I could feel the heat radiating from his skin and it was already setting me on edge. I was so shocked that my eyes met his again and realized he was closer than I thought. His nose brushed against mine and our eyes stayed locked. My hands reached out and started stroking his cheeks.

I was transfixed.

Suddenly I pulled Elijah's lips to mine in a crushing kiss and Elijah immediately tensed. My body and mind were screaming at me to stop before this got bad, but I was enjoying this. I moved my lips against his and I felt the tension within Elijah melt away as I kissed him. Our lips kept up a slow and gentle pace. I pulled back slightly to see Elijah still staring at me, but this time his eyes were now glazed over. Elijah brought his lips back to mine again. I had forgotten how fantastic he was at kissing.

During our kiss, I realized just how much I had missed him. The feel of his body pressed up against mine was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't believe I missed out on this for months. He held me close to him with a hand on the small of my back as my arms wrapped around his neck and I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. Elijah detached his lips from mine, but only to place open-mouthed kisses and bites on my neck. I whined, missing his lips on mine, but I moaned loudly and Elijah returned his lips to mine immediately.

And then just like that I snapped out of a trance and pulled my lips away from Elijah's.

"I shouldn't have done that," I whispered moving to get up.

"Janelle wait-" Elijah said, grabbing my hand and immediately yanked my hand away.

"I-I shouldn't have kiss you," I repeated, shaking my head and backing away from him.

"No, Janelle what are you-" Elijah started, but I cut him off.

"This was a mistake! A really huge mistake!" I exclaimed, and ran out of the room.

I was too focused on running away from Elijah to notice that I ran into something that felt like a wall, but this wall had arms and I looked up to see Klaus looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He paused for a minute, looking at me up and down. "Or should I ask who?" I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, wondering how he could possibly know what I've been doing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Come on, if you're going to try denying it, at least fix your hair," I quickly brought my hands up to my hair to feel that it was a bit messy. "So, I'm presuming the lucky man was Elijah,"

I didn't respond so Klaus took my silence as a yes.

"Pity, Elijah was first, but that's never stopped me," Klaus stated smirking mischievously.

"What?" I asked confused.

Klaus grabbed my chin and turned my head to the side, capturing my lips and kissed me with such passion. I put my hands on his chest to push away, but instead they stagnant and I returned the kiss. Soon the kiss deepened and he ran his tongue over my lower lip begging for entrance, and instinctively my lips parted. A soft moan escaped me as his soft tongue caressed mine.

"Niklaus? What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked, and I immediately pulled away from Klaus' lips.

 _Elijah._

"Oh, I don't know brother, claiming what's mine," Klaus replied smirking.

~~~x~~~

Aubree's POV

I walked through the ballroom, bored. I couldn't find Janelle anywhere, and Bastien went to go warm up the car. I did see Damon dragging Elena out the door forcefully, though. He looked really pissed. After a few minutes, I spotted Kol across the ballroom, but he was talking to Rebekah again. He looked visibly upset at something. I watched as Rebekah walked away and decided to make my way over to him, but I lost track of him in the crowd. Suddenly, Janelle came up to me almost looking distressed and a little disheveled.

"Where's Bastien?" Janelle asked quickly.

"Warming up the car," I answered.

"Good, let's go," Janelle stated, but it sounded more like a command.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"No," Janelle answered, shaking her head, but I knew that she was lying. "Nothing wrong here. Now let's go," Janelle said, linking her arm with mine and we started to walk to the front door, but we were cut off.

"Have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked. Janelle and I shook my head and she groaned. "I can't find him anywhere. Can you help me look?"

"Sure," Janelle answered, and we followed Caroline as we looked for Matt.

We went outside to look and spotted Damon and Elena fighting. Caroline interrupted them, walking up and asking, "Have you guys seen Matt?"

They both shook their heads and Elena asked, "You can't find him?"

Caroline shook her head, beginning to freak out. I noticed Damon walk away as Caroline started speaking. "We're at a party with a bunch of Originals and he's missing. Where could he be?" Elena looked at Janelle, silently asking what to do.

"Can you two put aside your differences so we can find Matt?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Fine," Janelle replied, and with that her rivalry with Elena was temporarily put aside and we decided on a plan.

"Come on, Care. Let's go look for him inside," I suggested.

The four of us walked inside, Elena, Janelle, and I were looking for any glimpse of Matt as we went along, but we had no luck. Even with the ballroom mostly empty because most people had left already, we caught no sight of him.

Suddenly, we heard a sound like someone falling outside. The three of us rushed outside at the same time as did Stefan and the Originals. Caroline was too distraught to care about what was going on, so she didn't follow us.

Outside, we saw Damon standing beside a body, looking a little crazed. When I looked to see who it was, I froze.

Kol.

"Hey!" I rushed forward to do something. I grabbed the back of Damon's suit and pulled him backwards. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Damon! Are you crazy?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Maybe a little," His eyes were on Elena. "Far be it from me to cause of problem,"

"You always cause a problem, wherever you go," Janelle scowled.

He didn't bother replying to her only turned around and slowly started walking away.

As Damon walked away, I vaguely registered Elena walking back towards Stefan to talk. I walked towards Kol's body in a trance like state, needing to know that he was okay. As I got closer, I realized there was no stake. I breathed a sigh of relief and had to restrain myself from smiling like an idiot. Out of nowhere, I felt my arm being linked with another and I looked up to see Janelle.

"Kol is fine, let's go," Janelle stated, practically dragging me to the car.

I looked behind me to see Kol's unmoving body and then I looked up to see Elijah and Klaus both staring at Janelle, well her back mostly. Maybe my eyes were imagining it, but I saw them glaring at each other and then Klaus smirked as if he was taunting Elijah.

 _"Alright, something definitely happened tonight the three of them tonight. The question is, what?"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you liked it!**_


	17. All My Children

_**AN: I'm back! This chapter is extremely long and it switches POV many times, hope you like it! And to the reviewer who said they didn't like the way this story was going, I'm sorry you feel that way but then again this is my story and I write how I see fit.  
**_

* * *

Aubree's POV

I was up all night. Me, Aubree Leah Claremont, can't sleep? That must be a joke. But no, it was true. I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about one particular Original.

Kol Mikaelson.

What had happened at the ball? I wanted to kiss him. No, that's a crazy idea. He's evil. Or is he? There was something about him that told me I could trust him, that he wasn't as evil or as arrogant as he makes himself. No, no, no.

I couldn't do it anymore. All these thoughts had been in my head all night and I couldn't make them stop. Every time I closed my eyes, Kol's face appeared.

It was seven a.m. Freaking seven a.m. I got out of my bed and walked to my mirror. No sleep isn't good. I thought as I took in my appearance. I decided that there was no point in trying to get some, so I left my room and walked up the stairs to the attic.

I stood in the attic with a grimoire on a bookholder on the table, with half a dozen bottles of herbs and other ingredients set up, and a cauldron full of boiling water, humming as I went along.

"Well, I see you're making your self comfortable in my sanctuary," Janelle stated, causing me to gasp.

I put my hand on my chest and turned around and saw Janelle smirking with her arms crossed leaning on the frame of the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, once I caught my breath.

Janelle pushed off the door frame and walked fully in the room before plopping down on the couch, "No, you can stay," Janelle answered. "If its one thing that I can remember from all my lives, is that you always had a knack for potions,"

"Thanks," I replied, and went to back to my potion making.

I pour the herbs into the mortar and started crushing them with the pestle, "What are you trying to make?" Janelle asked curiously, laying on her back on the couch.

"A past life potion," I answered, dumping the crushed herbs into the cauldron.

Janelle started chuckling and I looked up from what I was doing, "Why are you laughing?" I asked defensively.

"Actually, I was chuckling," Janelle corrected smirking, and I rolled my eyes. "I chuckled because I know why you're make a potion to revisit the past," Janelle finished.

"So, why am I making this potion?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You can't stop thinking Kol, and sometime when we got home last night you finally realized that he was boy from your dreams. And now you're curious to see your past lives with him," Janelle answered still smirking. "You know, I can make you a dream control potion so can you stop dreaming about Kol," Janelle suggested.

"I think you should follow your own advice, and make the potion so you can stop dreaming Klaus and Elijah," I countered, adding a drop of oil for a pure mind.

"Touche," Janelle laughed.

I laughed as well while picking up a spoon and started stirring clockwise for five times.

"I'm curious Janelle, how come you never made this potion?" I asked, before chanting over the cauldron making blue smoke waft through the air.

"I don't know actually, I guess I never thought about it. Plus the memories came so frequently, so probably there was no need," Janelle answered softly. "Fair warning though, you might not like what you find out about your past lives,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked warily, as I grabbed a clear dropper bottle and placed it in the cauldron with tongs causing the dropper to fill up with blue liquid.

"Well, for me, I watched myself die twice. And in one of my lives I tended to be a cold-hearted bitch, which as you can see history is repeating itself. So, what I'm trying to say Aubree, is that you might learn some unflattering facts about yourself," Janelle explained, sitting up from the couch. "Be careful," Janelle warned sincerely.

"I will," I answered, as I screwed on the cap to the dropper before grabbing another. "So, what do you say Janelle? Wanna learn some more unflattering facts about ourselves?" I asked with a small smile, as I put the second dropper in the cauldron.

"Sure, why not? What do we have to lose anyway?" Janelle asked smirking, as she walked towards me.

~~~x~~~

I went to my bathtub and turned it on then I poured most of my vanilla scented bubble bath into the tub. I picked up my dropper and screwed the cap off and squeezed the head of the pipette and let three blue drops hit my tongue before putting the cap back on the dropper, causing me to be almost instantly drowsy.

The bath was ready and I undressed myself and got in.

 _"Just what I needed,"_ _I thought._

The heat of the water penetrated my skin, calming and comforting, my eyes closed slowly and then before you know it I was asleep.

 _Aurelie's POV_

 _England, 1492_

 _In the dining room, candles lit the darkness and filled the air sweetly with their waxy scent. The ambience shone upon the food displayed on the long table pastries and savory food, and onto Kol and I sitting there._

 _Kol, who sat at one head of the table, was nibbling on a few items before picking up his cup and drinking from it, not unlikely it was blood and not wine.  
_

 _"You look beautiful tonight darling," Kol complimented, and I smiled._

 _Hopefully it was convincing enough, and my heartbeat has given me away yet. My head was still spinning from what Nadine had told me what she learned before I left for my private dinner with Kol. Not to mention what Nadine told me to say to Kol. I glanced longingly out the balcony with a whispering sigh. I had not eaten, nor even touched my drink. I had no appetite; and why should I?  
_

 _"Aurelie," Kol said gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright, you seem awfully quiet tonight,"_

 _"I'm fine Kol, just not that hungry and I'm truly sorry, you had all this food made and I'm not even going to eat it," I apologized, bracing my hands on the table._

 _"It's quite alright, dear," Kol said his_ _ _voice deep and tempting,_ as he rose from his chair._

 _Kol tapped the table lightly as he passed as he neared me._

 _"I have a surprise for you," Kol stated, as he walked behind my chair. "Come, my love," Kol said,_ _his breath on my neck as he grabbed my chair and leaned close aside my face._

 _Suddenly, I was drawn out of my chair to a vanity mirror, Kol standing close behind me. I barely blinked as my eyes caught the glint of diamonds. Kol raised the necklace delicately, seeing as it looked to be of innumerable value, and placed it upon my neck. I was stunned. I looked at the necklace through the mirror and two chains of the necklace were diamonds and the third chain was a black beaded_ _rosary with an amber French pendeloque._

 _My eyes met Kol's in the reflection, asking for an explanation, "Accept it..." Kol fastened it around me "As a gift from a Lord to his Lady ," Kol finished._

 _"Oh..." I replied, breathless still, reminded of my purpose. "Thank you Kol,"_

 _"Anything for you,"_ _Kol said, his words on my sensitive skin gave me a shudder._

 _"I need some fresh air," I stated, moving away from Kol and towards the balcony with Kol following behind me._

 _I placed my hands on the railings and took a deep breath before I felt Kol wrap his arms around my waist and Kol's lips rested on the skin of my exposed shoulder. I could sense Kol growing anxious, his touches came hungrily, frequently, and passionately. His patience with me was remarkable._

 _"You seem rather distant tonight," Kol murmured, against my neck.  
_

 _"This is it, time to put on this act," I thought._

 _"It's just that...I've become bored," I answered, and turned around to face Kol._

 _Kol smirked, "Well, that can be easily fixed. You and I are bound to find something mischievous to do," Kol said._

 _"No, I didn't mean that Kol," I replied vaguely._

 _"Then what is it then?" Kol asked curiously._

 _"I've become bored of our relationship, this was all a game to me...I never loved you Kol. And now that the game has gotten quite boring, I'm going to find someone else to entertain me," I explained coldheartedly, and turned away and walked past a stunned Kol.  
_

 _As I walked back into the room I breathed quickly, nervously, my heart was racing with a rush. I could barely steady myself as I heard Kol follow me, closing the balcony doors behind himself. I quickened my pace, but Kol grabbed my arm and crashed me against his body._

 _"Kol-"_

 _"Silence!" Kol shouted, grabbing me roughly around the wrists and forcing me to my knees before him. I cried out in discomfort as he twisted my forearms._

 _"You are not going anywhere," Kol said deathly calm._

 _"Let me go. I don't want to be with you anymore," I replied, trying to move out of his grasp,_

 _"You can't just say that, tell me you're lying," Kol demanded. "You can't just leave me. You're mine, Aurelie," Kol stated, as his grip tightened, he was hurting me._

 _"Kol, stop! You're hurting me!" I pleaded._

 _"You are not leaving. I won't let you," Kol repeated almost crazed._

 _I complained, he was hurting me, but still he ignored me._

 _"Kol stop it!" I shouted, I concentrated on my wrists making my skin heat up and Kol quickly pulled away with a howl of pain._

 _I lifted my hand and flicked it as I used my powers to throw him hard into the wall. Grabbing my dress away from my feet, I rose and raced away, hearing the furious cry of Kol in protest; he grabbed my wrist harshly, and I wrenched from his grip, using my arms to sweep the platters and candles off of the table we raced around, giving a desperate and frantic scream. No, no, no._

 _I tried to run away again, but this time Kol threw himself on me and we both fell on the floor. His body was on top of mine. He pinned my hands to each side of my head._

 _"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to fight him off.  
_

 _"Who put you up to this, hmm?" Kol asked lividly._

 _"It was no one! I never loved you!" I lied, fear consuming my body._

 _"You're lying! Kol roared making me whimper. "You're heart was racing after you told me that you never loved me. So, who made you do it? Was it Nik? Rosalie? Rebekah? Elijah? Bastien...It was Nadine wasn't it?" Kol asked._

 _"No!" I answered, my heart skipping a beat._

 _"Liar! Kol bellowed, and the_ _darkening of his eyes began as veins protruded from underneath them. He bared his fangs at me with a growl and I screamed._

 _Kol's hands which had been gripping my wrists had moved to clasp tightly around my neck. The need for oxygen had me breathing fast, but no matter how much I wanted to pull air into my lungs, I couldn't. His hold on my throat was too strong: he was suffocating me._

 _Instinctively I tried to fight; I writhed under him, trying to loosen his grasp, but it only tightened making it harder to breathe. I started to panic and trashed underneath him but to no avail. Tears fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks._

 _"Please,"_ _I gasped, but that was all I could do. The ability to speak was no longer possible._

 _Even as he stared at my panicked, tear-streaked face, his didn't change one bit. His eyes, once warm and full of love, were cold and detached. His touch was no longer comforting but lethal, dangerous._

 _Please stop! I tried to say but no matter how hard I tried, the words wouldn't come out._

 _Finally the deprivation of oxygen had me struggling to remain conscious and then everything went black._

I opened my eyes and instinctively drew in a deep breath, only to have my lungs fill with water instead of the air I craved. I quickly sat up, lifting my head from the water, coughing violently.

I looked around, disoriented but instantly relaxed as I saw that I was still in my bathroom. I had fallen asleep in my tub, which kind of explains my dream of being smothered. What it doesn't explain however was the fact I had dreamt that _Kol_ was the one trying to kill me.

But then I remembered I took a memory potion to remember my past lives which meant...that wasn't a dream.

~~~x~~~

I stood outside the Mikaelson Mansion after ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door opened revealing Elijah, "I'm here to see-" I started.

"Kol isn't here, Aubree," Elijah said.

"Bree," Rosalie was suddenly behind Elijah.

"Oh, thank God you're here, Ro. We need to talk," I stated.

"Well, come on in," Rosalie said, and Elijah moved out of the way and I walked in the house following Rosalie up the spiral staircase.

"So, why did you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked, as we walked down a hallway which probably led to her room.

"I'll tell you when we're in your room," I replied, as we walked into her room.

Rosalie closed the door behind her and then turned around looking at me, "Alright spill, what's got you so worked up?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

I sat down on an ottoman in front of her bed, "I made a past life potion earlier today," I started, as I wrung my hands together.

"And?" Rosalie asked, signalling for me to go on.

"I was walking in Aurelie shoes and I saw something rather disturbing happened," I stated shakily.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked, sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kol...he was choking her. He was...killing her..." I trailed off. "But that couldn't have happened, I-I mean Kol would never do that. Maybe, I did the potion wrong and this is all some big mistake," I reasoned and Rosalie remained silent.

"Bree, you are one of the best witches that I know of who can brew up a potion, the potion was right," Rosalie started. "Bree, Kol did choke Aurelie almost to the point of death, I was the one who saved her that night,"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Here, take my hand. I'll show you the rest of what happened that night," Rosalie said, and stretched out her hand and I took it with my own.

 _Rosalie's POV_

 _England, 1492_

 _Nik and I were walking down the corridors of the manor when all of sudden my ears perked up._

 _"Nik, do you hear that?" I asked, as I heard a female scream._

 _"It's probably just Kol terrorizing some servant," Nik answered nonchalantly._

 _"Kol, let me go!" it was the voice of Aurelie._

 _Nik and I both looked at each other before the two of us blurred off towards the dining room. Nik and I_ _burst through the door of the dining room and the sight I saw before me was horrifying, he was choking Aurelie. I quickly tackled Kol off of Aurelie which made Aurelie start coughing violently and spluttering for air.  
_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, as I pinned Kol to the ground._

 _Kol started thrashing against me and he looked at Aurelie who was terrified to meet his gaze, " She's lying, she still loves me!" Kol shouted._

 _"What?" Nik asked confused._

 _Just then Elijah and Nadine came running into the room and that sent Kol into a fury and broke out of my grasp and pushed me to the ground, he was about to charge over to Nadine, but Nik stopped him by grabbing his arms._

 _"You bitch!" Kol roared. "I know it was you that told Aurelie to say it!"_

 _Nadine wore a confused expression just as Aurelie ran to embrace her, "Nadine, Aurelie, you should go," Elijah stated._

 _"We will be," Nadine answered, as she wrapped her arm around Aurelie and the two of them left._

 _I finally took a moment to survey the room to see that it was a mess and that plates, bowls, utensil, candles, and food were all over the floor._

 _"Kol, what have you done?" Elijah asked gravely._

Aubree's POV

"Oh my God," I said stunned.

"Yeah...Kol was very possessive of Aurelie," Rosalie stated, as she paced around.

"Is that why you warned me about Kol last night?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't want to see history repeat itself," Rosalie answered.

"I need to go," I whispered and stood up and left Rosalie's room and made my way through the hallways to the staircase.

I was half way there when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but no one was there. I turned around to continue walking, but I pumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't..." I looked up to the person who I had pumped in to and stopped talking. " _You_ ,"

"Me," He purred and stepped closer. I put my hand up on his chest to stop him from stepping closer. That was a wrong move. I could feel how muscular his chest was. Kol's smirk grew bigger.

I snapped out of my daze and took a step back, "If you want to get closer to me, all you need to do is ask," Kol grinned

"I don't," I answered.

And we stayed liked that, looking at each other. Why does he have to look so damn hot? No, snap out of it, I thought as I shook my head and started to walk away.

"So what are you doing today?" Kol asked to my surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" I shot a question back at him.

"You were the most interesting, beautiful person I met last night," He said tilting his head to the side. There seemed to be truth in his words, but I didn't believe him.

"Nice joke. Goodbye Kol," I said, and began to walk away.

Kol laughed and he sped in front of me, "Don't be like that, darling. Let's go for a drink,"

"I can't Kol," I stated, before running down the stairs.

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

I was about to knock on Stefan and Damon's front door until he opened it himself. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets once I found Rebekah standing next to Damon in last night's gown and very messy hair.

"Did you guys-?" I pointed between the two of them, trying my best not to laugh.

Damon just smirked, I couldn't help but start laughing out loudly. Suddenly, Elena came up behind me and looked at Damon and Rebekah with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" she asked him. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and walked out not before telling me to goodbye.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon smirked.

"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago and Janelle broke my hand 48 hours ago!" Elena exclaimed.

"I could've done worse," I murmured and Elena glared at me.

"Can we just move pass that, Elena?" Damon showed no interest in the matter.

And I smirked as he turned away and left her standing at the doorway.

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?" Elena asked him.

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you," Damon poured himself a drink.

"Look, I didn't come here to listen to you two have a lover's quarrel even though you're not couple, but that's neither here nor there. You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them, if one Original dies, they all die," I stated.

I looked at Damon's blank face, "Hold it are you not listening to me, Esther is going to kill them," I repeated.

"Yes, we get rid of them once and for all, if I remember correctly at some point you wanted Klaus dead," Damon narrowed his eyes. "What changed?"

"I did," I responded. "I may hate Klaus, but I don't want him dead at least not now, and Elijah even Rebekah don't deserve to die like this. Why do I even bother, your heart is made of stone,"

Damon and Elena both scoffed at my claim, "Oh, that's really rich coming from you," Damon said sarcastically.

I turned to go away, but Damon blocked my path, "Don't do anything to screw this up, Janelle,"

"What could I do? The spell has already been cast!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"You could do something crazy, like _tell_ them and someone could kill you or Elena. Hell, they could kill me and Stefan," Damon replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"He's right," Stefan stepped into the room. "Klaus has to die. They all do,"

I scoffed, "You are all unbelievable,"

~~~x~~~

Caroline and I sat outside Elena's room as Bonnie tried doing the privacy spell by burning sage.

"He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?" Elena asked.

I entered the room with Caroline behind me, "It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about you and Damon's weird relationship," I commented.

"Shut up!" Elena snapped and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, it's a tricky spell," Bonnie said.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke," I pointed out.

"Alright. I'll try it again," Bonnie relighted the sage. Caroline scoffed as we went out.

"Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning," Bonnie added.

"And all this time you let me vent about Damon?" Elena exclaimed. Caroline and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "I don't want you to worry," Bonnie replied.

"Okay, well, what did she want?" Elena asked. "She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite," Bonnie said and I just shook my head.

"Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you? Look before the sacrifice ritual, Elijah found a way keep me and Janelle alive and now Janelle and I are in the same position with Elijah and we're just going to let them die?" Elena asked.

Caroline and I entered the room again, "Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working," Caroline stated. "Second, It's no use feeling guilty for something you have no control over," Caroline finished.

"Besides you won't be able to do anything, tonight is the full moon Esther will use that to harvest the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her. They will be dead by tonight," Bonnie stated grimly.

"Well, we gotta go, you coming Janelle?" Caroline asked, as she and Bonnie gathered their stuff.

"No, I'll stay here and look at the sage again," I answered, and picked the sage up and went downstairs.

After about an hour after Bonnie and Caroline left and me completely giving up on the sage the doorbell rang. I stood up from my seat and walked to the front door and opened it without thinking and I almost gasped when I saw Elijah on the other side. My heart immediately started pounding.

"Janelle," Elijah said almost surprised.

"Hello Elijah," I said breathlessly, I kept my hand on the door, like I was ready to close it. I prayed that Elijah wasn't as into heartbeats as Klaus seemed to be.

"I don't mean to intrude," he said. "I was wondering if you and Elena might accompany me. I want to show you something," I nodded.

"Of course," I said before calling for Elena.

There was something incredibly odd about this. I wouldn't have found it strange if he had only asked for me, but wanting to include Elena raised a few red flags.

~~~x~~~

We arrived to some part of the forest and Elijah parked his car. The three of us opened our doors before stepping out of the car. This part of the forest looked old and Elijah seemed to know it's lay out.

"I forgot how much I missed this land," Elijah commented smiling, as he looked around.

His eyes told of the many memories from his human days in his home, which is where we stood.

"It must've been another world a thousand years ago," I stated.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like," Elena added, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Elijah kept close to me as I walked, even though I seemed to be dragging my feet as we began to walk deeper into the woods.

"You know your school was built over a Native American village?" Elijah asked us rhetorically. "It's where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that there was a field where wild horses used to graze,"

"That's incredible," Elena whispered

"It must've been beautiful, Elijah," I said and he hummed as we stop and he places a hand on the bark of a tree, taking in the memories of his past.

"Indeed it was, Janelle," Elijah replied, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come," He leads us to some rock formations.

There's something not right about this situation, if Elijah just wanted to talk about burial grounds and the fact that our school was built over a Native American village then there wouldn't have been a need to bring Elena along.

When we reached a break in the trees, I finally turned to Elijah.

"Do you know this place?" he asked me. I wracked my brain because for some reason I was certain I did. Then it hit me.

"There are some caves below us," I said.

He nodded, "I used to play in that cavern as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area,"

He was entirely right. But why show us this? Something wasn't adding up. I made a face at Elena and I hoped she understood.

"Elijah, we should probably be getting back," I suggested.

He turned and looked at me then, "I admire you, Janelle, you and Elena. You both remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us,"Elijah began and I breathed out.

It was quite the compliment but I didn't know where this was going and that scared me.

"Elena, it's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother, you lied to my face," My heart seized up and Elijah turned his eyes on me again.

"That's not true," Elena said. "I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start,"

"I can hear your heartbeat," he replied. "You're not used to lying so it jumps when you're being dishonest," Elijah explained.

"But you Janelle, you have a habit of being deceitful," Elijah started.

"Elijah-" I started, but Elijah cut me off.

"Tell me the truth," he demanded.

"I never wanted this to happen. I told them I wanted no part in it," I explained.

"What, Janelle?" Elijah asked sharply.

"We were told that whatever was gonna be in that coffin would kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother, we didn't know what to think," I replied, looking between him and Elena.

"Since her return, she said she only wants this family whole again," Elijah stated.

"When she asked to see me, I thought that maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus," Elena started pacing nervously. "It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill," Elena said as she gave Elijah an apologetic look.

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah asked rhetorically as he looked around with a hard look that is filled with anger, but I could hear the sadness that is hidden in his voice; saddened that his mother was trying to kill him and his siblings. "She wants to undo the evil she created,"

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Elena stated, and all of a sudden, I felt cold.

There was something really wrong here.

"You know, one thing I've learned in my time on this earth, is to be careful what you wish for,"

"Elena!" I exclaimed, as Elijah made the ground fall out from beneath her.

When she fell, I ran forward and before I was even close to the hole, I slammed into Elijah so hard, I'm sure he would have fallen if he was human.

He pushed me back as I kept trying to get past him, calling out for Elena. I didn't hear her respond and I wondered if she'd been injured in the fall. I stopped squirming long enough for Elijah to move away from me. He was still ready to block me if I decided to run again.

"Elijah, please," I begged.

Elijah spun me around and we were eye to eye, "I truly must be a lovesick fool because whenever I start to trust you, you break it," Elijah hissed.

"No, Elijah you don't understand-" I started.

"I don't understand Janelle?" Elijah asked incredulously. "I asked you last night to tell me of my mother's plan and you looked me right in my eyes and lied to me," Elijah said harshly.

"She took my voice away Elijah, you have to believe me! The moment I was about to tell you of her plans she took my voice away," I exclaimed, gripping his arms tightly.

"For all I know, you could lying to me again," Elijah stated.

"Elijah, I'm not, listen to my heart," I pleaded.

"I can't take that chance," Elijah said softly, he grabbed me by the waist and jumped down the hole with me and used his vampire speed to take me deep in the caverns.

Awhile later Elijah had left me alone in the cavern and I was pissed off at Elijah for doing so.

 _"No worries, I'm a witch. I can easily teleport out of here," I thought._

I closed my eyes and started to envision where I was about to go until I heard a voice.

"Going somewhere? Rosalie asked, and I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "Just a heads up Janelle, your powerless. Look down," Rosalie stated smirking.

I looked down and realized that Elijah had surrounded me in circle of ashwood, rendering me powerless. I continued to glare at Rosalie as I paced, the brunette pointing her cell phone towards me.

"Alright, love, now look into the camera,"

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Shooting a picture to inspire your sister and your friends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?"

"I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what Damon and I did to you?" I asked.

"You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you?" Rosalie asked back smiling.

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did Rebekah. I didn't know that your mom had a plan to kill you all once we released her from her coffin. In my defense this is Elena's fault, I didn't want any part in this, but your mother has her ways of forcing people to do something for her," I explained.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe Janelle. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by snapping your scrawny neck," I looked at her before backing away and taking a seat on the floor once more.

~~~x~~~

Aubree's POV

I was laying in my bed when my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Damon and answered it.

"Um, did you mean to call Janelle?" I asked, instead of a proper greeting.

"Well, hello to you to," Damon said sarcastically. "And no, I meant to call you. I need your help,"

"Can't you get Janelle?" I asked again, as I rolled over in bed.

"No, because Elijah and Rebekah has her and Elena," Damon answered, which made me sit up in bed quickly.

"What!? What's going on? Why did they take them?" I asked.

"Last night when you were busy getting cozy with Mr. Elijah Junior, Elena and Janelle talked to Esther and she did a spell that linked all her children together," Damon casually said.

"Haha you're so funny," I said dryly.

"As I said you were getting _pretty_ cozy with Junior so I thought that maybe you could distract him and try to lure him out so we could dagger him,"

"What?" Although I didn't like some of the Originals, Kol had done something to me. I didn't know if I could trick him like that,"

Why don't you ask Caroline to distract Klaus and then lure Kol out or something? Why me?" I whined.

"Kol clearly wants you. In more than one way. So that makes you the easiest bait," Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright fine," I groaned. "What do you want me to do?" Damon's smirk grew bigger.

"Just go to The Grill and Ric will give you the dagger and lure Kol away," I sighed one last time and started to leave. "Oh and put on something a little more sexier," Damon casually added.

"Shut up Damon," I said, before ending the call.

~~~x~~~

 _"Breathe you can do it,"_ I thought to myself before entering The Grill. Ric had already gave me the dagger for Kol.

I had put on a white off the shoulders dress and black pumps. I curled my hair and put on some more make up. As I entered I immediately saw Kol sitting by the bar with Klaus. I looked around and saw that for me to get to the only free table I would have to walk pass the bar. Just great. I took a deep breath and started my journey to the free table.

I walked toward the table with as much confidence as I could.

"Oh dear, look who's here brother," I heard Kol say.

I did a big mistake and looked toward him. I didn't bother to stop, so I tried to walk pass the bar. I had almost succeeded when Kol suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hello there love," Kol greeted smirking.

"Move Kol, I'm in no mood for your cocky comments," I said and tried to move past him, but he caught my wrist with his hand and turned me to face him.

Our chests were dangerously close to touching. He felt so warm. I mean cozy, secure warm. I felt myself leaning toward him without even noticing it. Damn, every time I look in his eyes I get this urge to kiss him. WHY?!

"Don't be so mean with me," Kol whined and fake pouted.

I sighed, "Okay, you have one chance," I said and his face lit up.

"Great," He grinned, and put his hand on my lower back, guiding me towards the empty table and we sat down.

 _"This doesn't feel awkward at all," I thought._

"So, what would this lovely lady want to drink then?" Kol asked grinning and I couldn't help but smile.

Few drinks later I acted as if I was getting a little tipsy and I sat in Kol's lap.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked letting my finger go down his jawline. "I hope it's not because I remind you of someone name, Aurelie,"

"No, not at all, you and Aurelie are like two different people," Kol started. "You my darling are clearly smart, witty, and beautiful. Where else could I find a girl like that? You're one of a kind," He replied, his smirk growing even more when he heard me giggle.

"You know," I fake hiccuped, "You aren't as bad as I thought you would be. Plus, you are a little hot too," I stuttered.

"Only a little?" He pouted.

I nodded and I leaned closer to him our lips brushing against one another's. Before he could full on kiss me, I pulled away and stood up.

"You are such a tease," He purred, as I started to walk toward the bathroom.

I swayed my hips a little more than necessary and walked in the bathroom and Kol followed me, like I had expected him to. As soon as I had walked in I found myself pressed against the wall.

"What is this game you're playing?" He asked.

"No games," I answered, as I placed my pointer finger on the center of his chest and moved it down along his front. I was mesmerized by the feel of him. He was the one who needed to be distracted, not me. I took my finger off of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Kiss me," I demanded gently.

Kol looked deep into my eyes, before his eyes flickered to my lips and then his lips crashed against mine. It was a passionate, heated kiss. His hands were roaming my body like he was trying to memorize my every curve of my body. I was surprised to find myself kissing him back. One of my hands was behind his neck pulling him closer to me; the other was sliding down my leg to grab the dagger.

I grabbed the dagger from my thigh holster and drove it into his heart.

His mouth jawed open and he made a gagging motion. He made suffocating noises. He reached out for me and I grabbed him, so that he wouldn't slam onto the ground. He fell unconscious and I lowered him to the ground.

I looked at his body. An unsettling feeling was in my stomach. It felt wrong to do that to him. I knew he deserved it, I knew he did but...somehow I didn't. I knelt down and touched his chest and envisioned the alley where Stefan and Damon were waiting and teleported. Within a second I was in the alley behind Stefan, Alaric, and Damon.

"There," I said, as I stood up which startled Alaric, Damon, and Stefan.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Damon asked.

"Celerity," I answered simply, but the three of them still looked confused. "It's like teleportation, but it doesn't take you very far," I clarified.

"Good job, Aubree," Alaric said as he looked at Kol's daggered body and I nodded.

"The sexy witch did good," Damon smirked at me and I smiled.

Then out of nowhere Klaus was here. He pulled the dagger out of Kol. I could've stopped him, but I didn't, he threw me onto the stairs and knocked Alaric against the wall and I actually hear something crack. Stefan launched himself on Klaus, but Klaus banged him against the wall too. Both were unconscious. Damon was left, glaring at Klaus.

"I should have killed the two of you months ago," Klaus growled out, as he looked between Damon and I.

"Do it," Damon challenged. "That's not gonna stop Esther from killing you,"

I saw Klaus advance toward him, "What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy?" Damon said. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do,"

Klaus started forward, but Elijah's voice rang through the alleyway, "Leave him. We still need him, Niklaus,"

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus yelled.

Elijah reached into his pocket and walked down the stairs, past Stefan and I. Elijah had his phone in his hand as he stood in front of Damon.

"Tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sisters kill Elena and Janelle right now,"

Damon looked at the clock, "You told me we had until after nine o'clock,"

"I'm sure Rebekah and Rosalie would be more than happy to start her work early,"

"The old witch house!" I exclaimed. "That's where they'll be,"

I wasn't sure but it was a good guess. The Bennett's were tied to the spirits at that house, whether they were gone now or not.

Elijah nodded, sending Klaus an authoritative look.

"Thank you for your cooperation,"

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

I was sitting when all of a sudden Rosalie gasped and began turning gray like when I had daggered Elijah. Rosalie fell down on ashwood disrupting the circle and I smiled walking over her body. I sighed and closed my eyes thought the surface above these caverns and I exhaled before opening my eyes to see myself surrounded by trees and standing dead leaves.

It's time to go home, this was all I could take for one night, but first I need a drink.

~~~x~~~

Aubree's POV

We all sat in silence.

I wasn't with Damon and Stefan. I was with Klaus and Elijah, waiting for Kol to wake up. Our plan already failed and I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to be there when he woke up.

Suddenly, Kol gasped for air. When his eyes met mine, he was holding me by my neck against the dirty wall of the alleyway.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" He said angrily.

I tried to breathe for air, but I couldn't, "Yes," I gasped out.

 _"This feels like deja vu," I thought._

He let go of my neck and smirked. He ran his hand along my cheek and jaw, "See, the debate I'm having now is kill you, don't kill you...it's all so difficult to decide," Kol debated.

"Or you can finish choking me again like you did with Aurelie," I retorted as I pushed his hand away, and Kol glared menacingly at me

"I'm not sorry for daggering you, Kol. I _am_ sorry for what I had to do to dagger you," I said referring to our kiss.

Kol's glare vanished and it turned into a smirk, "Did you now? I think you were enjoying it as much as I was,"

"Brother," Elijah said.

I forgot they were there.

"We must go," Elijah ushered for Kol to join him and Klaus.

Kol turned to me, "I'll be seeing you later, darling," He went off with his brothers.

"Wait! I'm coming too," I said, and jogged to catch up with them.

~~~x~~~

"Are you sure it's this way?" I heard Kol ask for the umpteenth time, causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Yes, I am," I replied annoyed, not wanting to push anyone's buttons since they are already angry enough with Esther's plan to kill them. "I know where the stupid old house is,"

"We're on track," Klaus added as he walked next to me with Kol and Elijah following us.

Suddenly Rosalie came out of nowhere, making my heart beat a mile a minute, "Jesus, Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Rosalie? Why aren't you with Janelle?" Elijah asked.

"I guess when her friends were trying to find a loophole it made me become unconscious, and I just happen to fall on the circle of ashwood freeing her," Rosalie explained unhappily.

Elijah just nodded his head and we came out to the familiar clearing and I frowned at the fire in front of the old house where the witches were killed. We approached it with Kol now taking the lead and see Esther with Finn.

"They're coming Mother!" I heard Finn cry.

Up ahead I could see some fire torches.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough!" Esther exclaimed. "Go! Quickly!"

I saw Bonnie and another dark-skinned woman with dark hair next to her retreat back into the old house, probably seeking protection from the spirits of the dead witches in it. Esther and Finn stand facing us in the middle of a circle that was drawn with what is most likely salt, a pentagram also drawn in the circle and six lit torches placed around the circle.

"My sons and daughter, and Miss Claremont," Esther said gently. Her cold, hard eyes, betrayed her soothing tone. "Come forward,"

"Stay beside me, Mother," Finn said, stepping in front of her.

Klaus and Elijah stood a few feet away from the circle with me in the middle.

"It's okay," Esther cooed to Finn. Rosalie scoffed. Esther walked forward to stand beside him. "They can't enter," The flames suddenly burned larger as Kol and Rosalie went to enter the salt pentagram. They stopped.

"Can you not get inside?" Klaus whispered to me and I shook my head at him.

"I don't have a death wish Klaus, your mother is ten times stronger than me," I answered.

"That's lovely," Kol scoffed. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son play sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn,"

"Be quiet, Kol," Esther demanded as she stared at her youngest son with a steely look. Your brother know virtue you cannot even imagine,"

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," Elijah said, as Klaus went to stand next to Kol and Rosalie, leaving me standing behind them, but still in view of Esther and Finn.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," Esther replied gravely.

"Enough," Klaus announced. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell,"

Esther took a step forward, keeping her face collected as she confronted her children, "For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood," She turned her gaze to Elijah. "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. You're a curse on this Earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you've wasted your time,"

Esther closed her eyes, probably about to continue on with her spell her arms were raised to her sides, but then suddenly, Esther's eyes snapped open and she exclaimed, "No, sisters! Do not abandon me!"

I started to hear loud indistinct whispering as the fire of the torches burn brighter than before.

"Mother!" Finn cried, before pulling his mother back as the intense flames causes all of us to squint while the whispering intensifies in anger.

I see Elijah and Klaus turn away from the fire and I feel myself being pulled, seeing Kol pulling me to his front, away from the fire and shielding me with his body. I hide my face into his chest while gripping his shirt with my fists as he has a hand on the back of my head and the other around my waist, keeping me tight against his chest while I keep my eyes closed.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped and the light of the fire goes out as I slowly pulled away from Kol's chest. I meet Kol's eyes, frowning at his action to shield me, not knowing why he would do such a thing. He breaks away from my eyes and looks me over, probably making sure I am all right.

When I finally looked up I saw that Finn and Esther had disappeared. We all looked around in shock, wondering what had happened.

I shook my head and nodded at him, telling him that I am fine, to which he nodded in return. We all look at the empty space where Esther and Finn were with frowns. Kol released me from his hold and walked over to stand on the pentagram while Rosalie approached me with a concerned look. I smiled at her reassuringly and I started to leave, but I stopped when I was next to Elijah.

"She actually cared for you in her own way," I stated. "My sister, safe to say that she won't forgive you for this, whatever you had consider it finished," I said softly as Elijah looked sadly back to me.

"Yes, I figured," Elijah replied and I left.

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

I was glad to be at my house, where most vampires couldn't get inside, and as soon as I opened front door I was immediately engulfed in a hug by Aubree.

"Where were you?" Aubree asked worried.

"After escaping from Rosalie, I needed a drink," I answered. "Come on, let's go to my room," I said, as I put my arm around Aubree.

I decided to pretend that the day hadn't happened, hard as that may be to do. I had seen a side of Elijah that I had known he had, but that I never thought he'd use on me. Maybe everyone was right and that I ought to set my sights on someone who wasn't an Original. I opened the door to my room and Aubree and I were about to plop down on my bed, but I paused when I saw an envelope sitting on my pillow.

It had my name on it and I could only guess what was inside. I opened it to find that it was from Elijah.

"Janelle, today I did things I abhor in order to protect the one thing I value most, my family. You have always understood that sentiment. Know that I am truly sorry for hurting you. Your kindness and compassion are gifts. Carry that with you as I will carry my regret. Always and forever, Elijah,"

I sucked in my breath to keep myself from tearing up. I knew he was sorry and somehow, that made me feel much better about the whole thing.

* * *

 _ **AN: For the longest time, I've always imagined the memory with Aubree and Kol as the scene from Moulin Rouge.**_


	18. Departures

_**AN: Hoo boy! I'm back guys! Sorry for the unofficial hiatus, but I just really needed to take some time off away from this story. To those who follow me as an author know that I put two others fics during the hiatus and I'm writing another one soon. I think the real reason I stepped away from this story was because after season four is when I became disenchanted with TVD and I knew it would be a chore to write something I didn't feel as passionate about as I did for season two which is my favorite season.**_

* * *

Aubree's POV

It was a cold morning and the first rays of the rising sun warmed the darkened sky. I quietly stepped out the backdoor of the house and gently slid the door close. Besides the faint chirping of birds and the grass rustling underneath my feet, the world was peaceful and still. I stopped in front of a row targets painted with bullseyes, I pushed my bow off my shoulder and reached over my shoulder to grab an arrow from the quiver. I load the arrow in my bow, pulled the string to my chin and released the arrow and it went whizzing through the air towards its target before puncturing the target with a resounding thud.

Archery, it's something I never imagined myself ever doing, but after learning it in New York it's a nice way to relax; considering the past twenty-four hours were pretty stressful. I grabbed another arrow from my quiver and notched it into the bow, I lifted the bow up and pulled back the string to my nose. I searched for a more difficult target and spotted an acorn in a tree. I aimed for the acorn dangling from a tree and released my arrow, the acorn plopped to the ground and rolled in the dirt. I smiled triumphed until I heard clapping behind me.

Instantly, I loaded another arrow and pulled back my bow and aimed it behind me, "Are you always this paranoid?" Kol's voice chuckled. "Not your most attractive look, darling,"

"Catch," I smirked, releasing the arrow his way. He caught it in his right hand as he hopped down from the tree he sat in.

"Is this how you always flirt? Torturing, shooting arrows, and killing the guy?" Kol asked, walking up to me.

"Is this what you always do? Stalk the girl you like?" I turned my head at an angle. "And besides. This is totally not flirting,"

"This...is _definitely_ flirting," Kol shot back, taking my hand and putting the arrow back in it. He than balled up my palm and kissed my hand.

"God, you're annoying," I responded with a soft laugh.

"Didn't seem to mind me yesterday," Kol told me, shortening the gap between us even more. My breath heaved as I was lost in his eyes.

I don't know what I see in Kol. He's annoying, obnoxious, rude, pig-headed, sarcastic...still, he made my heart skip a beat.

"I tried to kill you yesterday. No, I _did_ kill you today. Yet, you follow me home?" I asked.

"Yes, only because you are so high-strung, it's cute" Kol replied cheekily.

"Great. You know how to make a girl feel special," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Let me finish," Kol held up a finger. "A few days ago, I laughed at my sister for falling for a mortal. You rejected me, daggered me...and for some reason, I don't care. I enjoyed your company at the ball and yesterday...all the way up to the point you daggered me," I stared at Kol, not sure where he was heading with this. "So before I leave there's something I have to do because if I don't, I'll regret it,"

My eyes widened, "You're leaving?" I asked, with the slightest hint of disappointment it was barely noticeable, but I knew Kol caught it.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Kol teased, his lips curving into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"N-No!" I stuttered out quickly, that didn't sound believable at all. "A little," I murmured, a small smile forming on my lips.

Kol tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Last time I kissed you, you daggered me," Kol whispered, his breath tickling my face.

"No dagger this time, I promise," I stated softly. "And no tricks either," I added.

"Good," Kol replied, his voice barely a whisper as his hand moved to caressing my cheek. "That's all I wanted to hear," Kol grinned, finally placing his soft lips onto my own.

I melted into him feeling loved, but there was this pit in my stomach that made me place my hands on his chest. I gently pushed him off me, breaking the kiss and lowered my head, that pit in my stomach was the memory I watched of Aurelie and Kol.

"No, I can't do this Kol," I began, pushing myself out of his embrace and stepped backwards.

"And why not?" Kol asked curiously, walking forward and closing the distance between us. "Is it your family? Is it my family?" Kol questioned.

"It's because of us, Kol!" I whispered, pointing at the two us. "I know what happened between you and Aurelie, Kol you almost killed her, for wanting to leave you!" I said appalled, taking another step back.

"Only because, she didn't mean it! Nadine put her up to it!" Kol explained fustratedly, also taking a step forward.

"Even if Aurelie wasn't put up to it, would you have let her go if she truly meant it?" I asked seriously.

Kol stood there in silence and looked at me before dropping his head, "I don't know Aubree," Kol answered fustratedly.

I lifted my finger and pointed at Kol, "And that's the problem Kol, you're too possessive," I pointed out. "And that's what scares me about you,"

~~~x~~~

Janelle's POV

My eyes popped opened from my slumber, but I instantly shut them as the bright light coming from my window struck me straight in the face. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow wondering why the hell I even woke up. I sluggishly rolled over onto my side and lifted my body up off the bed, placing my feet on the cool floor. I stretched out before standing up and grabbing my robe off my ottoman and sliding my feet into my slippers and walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Reaching the last step of the stairs I was greeted by the buzzing of voices from the dining room and kitchen, I walked into the dining room to see Malia and Elliot talking avidly with each other at the table while Aubree sat there playing with her food almost in a trance. _Weird._ I continued into the kitchen where the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted into in my nose, Marie was washing dishes while Cedric stood next to her, towel in hand and drying them and Bastien leaned against the counter sipping from his mug of coffee.

"Morning," I greeted, as I walked over to the cabinet that our mugs were stored and grabbed one.

"Morning," they all said in unison.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Bree?" I asked curiously, pouring the steaming pot of coffee into my mug. "She looks like her best friend just died, well died for good," I added.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me, Janelle? Seems like you two had quite the adventure last night," Marie stated, scrubbing another dish clean before looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all I'm the victim here, let's get that straight," I began, pointing at myself. "Second of all, what happened yesterday none of that was my fault. This is all Esther's and Elena's fault, for making me unwillingly participate in a spell at the ball that would kill the Originals," I explained, before sipping on my coffee.

Marie eyes widened in shock, "Are they dead?" Marie asked, a little too excitedly as she grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands.

"No," I drawled. "And you got way too excited when I said that," I pointed out, sipping on my coffee again.

"If they're not dead, then where are they?" Cedric asked, finally speaking up and crossing his arms.

"Gone," Aubree answered, appearing out of nowhere almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus, Aubree! When did you get in here?" I questioned, putting my hand over my chest in attempt to calm my heart.

"Kol visited earlier this morning, he told me he was leaving," Aubree continued dejectedly.

"Probably for the best," Bastien murmured placing his mug on the counter.

"I heard that," Aubree grumbled, walking over to the sink with her plate and utensils.

"Elijah also left," I mentioned, giving Aubree a weak smile.

" _Definitely_ for the best," Bastien stated, not even bothering to be discreet about his comment.

"Yeah, well we'll see how it pans outs," I responded, shrugging my shoulder.

I made my way to the dining room and I was about to take a seat at the table, but before I could sit down the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I called, before taking a sip of my coffee and entering the main hallway to open the door.

Not even bothering to look out the peephole of the door I opened it, my eyes widened, the grip on my mug slackened and I nearly dropped the mug of hot coffee on the wooden floors. There stood an older woman with light brown skin, black hair that was greying, intense dark brown eyes, and a natural smug, self-confident expression flanked by two familiar men, one was albino and the other dark skin and both of them were wearing sunglasses.

"Hi Grandma," I finally uttered out.

~~~x~~~

The atmosphere in the den was awkward to say the least, but Grandma just sat on one of the couches and sipped her freshly brewed tea as if she wasn't the one to cause the awkwardness. Cedric was sitting next to Marie and his leg nervously bounced up and down as he tried to look everywhere, but Grandma's direction which was hard considering they were right across from each other. Malia was leaned up against the frame of the door frame arms crossed, while Elliot, Aubree, and I all sat on the couch to the left of Grandma.

"This is a surprise, Mom," Marie stated, finally breaking the silence and placing hand on Cedric's thigh which stopped his movement. "Why are you here, exactly?" Marie asked bluntly.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want my family here in Virginia?" Grandma asked, with an eyebrow raised as she placed her tea cup down.

"Yes," Marie answered bluntly again. "You don't contact me unless you want something from me," Maria finished, narrowing her eyes at Grandma.

"Well, you're not wrong," Grandma admitted, shrugging. "It's time that Elliot comes back, he's taught everything that Aubree and Janelle should know," Grandma explained.

"Wait, what?" Elliot asked confused, from beside me and sat up in his seat.

"Oh come now dear, you should've known this wouldn't be permanent," Grandma answered, looking at Elliot. "I needed you here just for a few months, to complete their training. You know how _they_ are, they're danger prone, but I now feel somewhat confident that they're capable of defending themselves," Grandma finished.

"At least let Elliot finish the school year, Mom," Marie suggested, coming to Elliot's defense.

"No," Grandma responded, without hesitation. "You know how I am Marie, once my mind is set you can't change it," Grandma reminded. "There are hits that need to be carried out, the family business comes first and it's hard to run said business when one of my best assassins is out of state attending school," Grandma explained.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but Grandma just raised her hand which signaled to not attempt to protest her decision.

 _"I can't believe he gave up so easily," I thought._

"I guess I should start packing," Elliot sighed.

~~~x~~~

Malia was currently sitting on Elliot's desk while Aubree sat in the desk and I sat on the corner of Elliot's bed as we watched him pack.

"So before you came here were you home schooled or did you attend public school?" Malia asked, resting her chin on her fist.

"I went to a private school, actually," Elliot corrected, as he waved his hand and clothes from his drawers and closet lifted up and slowly descended into his suitcases.

"Student by day, assassin by night," Aubree joked, dodging a shirt that flew above her head. "You could be a book or TV series," Aubree joked.

"Why didn't you put up more of a fight?" I asked curiously, as I flicked my hand and his shoes began to perfectly line up in the suitcase.

"You don't know Grandma like I do, I mean you heard what she said, you can't change her mind," Elliot began, crossing his arms. "Plus, she is the matriarch of the family, what she says goes. And if she believes that me coming back is best for the family business, then who am I to say no," Elliot finished shrugging.

"Make sense I guess," I agreed. "It just sucks that you have to move in the middle of the school year. There's gonna be a lot of heartbroken girls when I tell them the news at school," I quipped smiling and Elliot smiled too.

"At least you'll have plenty to do in New York. I know Mystic Falls, Virginia was a downgrade compared to New York," Aubree commented, with a small smile.

"Ah, I don't know. Minus the rampant supernatural community in Mystic Falls, I liked the quaintness of this town," Elliot stated smiling. "And the people in it," he added.

"Well, not _everyone_ ," I joked, referring to the Mikaelson's.

"Oh god, of course not," Elliot chuckled.

"What? You mean you're not going to miss the constant threat of death or terror from the Mikaelson family?" Malia drawled smirking.

"I mean, it's the _best_ thing that has happened to this small quaint town," Aubree added, also smiling.

* * *

 _ **AN: So that was the end of the chapter,**_ **_I know this didn't follow the episode at all. But I didn't see a way to incorporate Janelle or Aubree into the episode, so I figured she needed a day off to spend with her family. And this story will be going under edits because my god, I made hella mistakes throughout the chapters I wrote and posted. I hoped you like it, it's not my favorite chapter that I've written, but I wanted to put something out since it's been so long. And sorry for any mistake in grammar or spelling._**


	19. Break on Through

_**AN: And I'm back thanks for the support guys! Shout out to everyone who followed or favorite the story, I appreciate it!**_

* * *

The next day, I awoke to a message from Damon telling me that Alaric may have accidentally been killing people all along and not even have known about it. It was a crazy thought, but not unbelievable in a town like this. Elena, Meredith, and Damon had all went to the hospital to support Alaric while he got an MRI scan. Damon wanted me to meet here at the Wickery Bridge Ceremony, for what reason, I didn't know.

I searched through the crowd looking for any sign of Damon. It seemed as though most of the town had turned out for the Wickery Bridge ceremony, which is not too surprising though everyone that lives here is deeply concerned about preserving the town's history.

"There you are," a familiar voice called.

I turned my body to see Damon, Alaric, and Meredith, the doctor Alaric had attempted to kill, approaching me, "Here I am," I repeated, falling into step with them. "But I don't why," I added, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Rebekah's up to something," Damon stated as we walked closer to the bridge and looking at her speaking with Carol. "She's been snooping in places she shouldn't," He turned his head to me then. "Seeing how you're her BFF and all, you can find out what it is," Damon suggested smirking.

"I wouldn't be a very good BFF if I did that, now would I?" I retorted, rolling my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Alaric breathed out.

"Ric, the world can't stop because you're an accidental psycho killer," Damon responded bluntly.

"Do you have any tact what so ever?" Meredith snapped.

"It's Damon," I said matter-of-factly. "Of course he doesn't,"

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here," Carol greeted with a beautifully white smile, as she strolled over to us. "Did you bring the sign?" Alaric frowned in confusion. "The restored Wickery Bridge sign," She explained. "The history department promised we'd have it today,"

I'm sure a stupid sign was the least of Alaric's worries right now. He's too busy accidentally killing people.

"I-I-I don't actually have the sign," He stuttered. "It slipped my mind. I've been busy,"

"Alaric's being really busy lately helping me with...tutoring," I lied. "It's my fault. I distracted him," I explained, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete," She said in agreement with herself before walking away.

"Get me outta here," Alaric pleaded.

"My pleasure," Meredith and I said in unison.

We both turned around to leave, but Damon grabbed my arm, "We're staying," Damon said sternly. "So suck it up,"

"But why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, but Damon wasn't looking at me.

I followed his gaze and saw the bright red haired woman sharing a glance with him, "Seriously?" I asked unimpressed.

Damon looked at me completely gobsmacked that I would instantly assume that, "Come on," He said dragging me with him.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student," She smirked at him seductively.

"Sage, my _hottest_ teacher. What are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked like she might answer him honestly, but decided against it when her eyes fell on me. Did she recognize me from somewhere or had she met one of my doppleganger's

"I'm just passing through," she answered, clearly lying.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls," Damon called her out.

Rebekah walked up to us, "Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah sneered and Sage instantly tensed up. Clearly the two of them had bad blood.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport," Damon warned smirking.

Rebekah was unfazed, "She always was quite common," Rebekah snorted.

"Rebekah," Sage replied evenly. "What a happy surprise,"

 _"Is it really though?" I thought._

"What are you doing here Sage?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in," Sage replied in a biting tone, anger barely held back from her expression. So she knew Finn.

 _"Rageaholic...she's not wrong," I thought.  
_

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going," Rebekah said, tilting her head.

"He probably went looking for me," Sage stated coolly.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you," Rebekah shot back.

My head had moved quickly between the two as they went back and forth.

"I doubt that,"

Rebekah grinned, "Oh? Because he didn't seem to mention you," she stated smugly. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life," Rebekah left then without a glance to me. As Rebekah walked away I watched her with a frown. I didn't understand why she wouldn't speak to me.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch," Sage said.

"Careful, we got an Original groupie over here,"

I rolled my eyes at Damon, annoyed by his statement. Had he seriously just called me that? "Oh Damon, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," I quipped, before walking away from him.

I went to the edge of the water and stared out into the horizon, and listened to the sound of the water. I took a deep breath and allowed the smell of dirt, soft moss, the crisp scent of the trees and the clean smell of the water soothe me.

"I'm sorry, for what we did, for what _I_ did," Rebekah stated, from behind me.

"So now you want to speak to me," I said, turning to face her.

Rebekah walked up next to me, "Don't take it personally, it was me not you. I felt ashamed of what I did to you," Rebekah explained, looking at me.

"It's not like you were the one holding me captive," I reminded shrugging. "That honor went too Rosalie,"

"I know, but even then I shouldn't have let it happened. You have been nothing, but a friend to me," Rebekah said, shaking her head.

"Hey," I called, grabbing her arm and she looked up. "I forgive you, who knows what I would've done in a similar situation," I smiled softly, before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," Rebekah said, and sounded relieved.

"Have you heard from Elijah?" I asked curiously, pulling back from the hug. "He only left me letter saying he was leaving the night of the ritual,"

Rebekah flashed me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "No, unfortunately not, but that's Elijah for you. Ever elusive," she said halfheartedly.

"And what about Klaus? Is he still here or did he skip town?" I asked jokingly, shoving on hand in my jacket pocket and the other tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Nik, would never want to leave this town, not while..." Rebekah began before trailing off, and looked away from me, focusing her gaze on the water.

"Not while...what?" I asked, titling my head

"Not while your still here, Janelle," Rebekah answered, turning her stare back to me.

~~~x~~~

 _New Orleans, Louisiana, 1917_

 _I could hear her heart thumping against my chest as loud as her heels against the tiled floor. The sound was like one harmonious rhythm, a song and my thoughts were the lyrics as I mulled over my memory over and over in my head. Still trying to convince myself that what I witnessed wasn't true. But deep down I knew it was all real. The very thought caused me to bawl my fists up. It was the last thought I had right before walking into the hallway of Nik's study.  
_

 _There seemed to be no one is sight, but before I could take another step a few vampire guards surrounded me. Nik was having a meeting that wasn't privy to my ears, but I personally didn't give a damn. With a quick raise of my hands and the twist of my wrist they fell to the ground as their necks snapped. I pushed the door open to Nik's study and it slammed into the wall with a resounding bang, the three men in the room looked at me with confused stares._

 _"Leona, love, what's this all about?" Nik asked curiously, as if he didn't know._

 _"I trusted you," I began slowly, and_ _flicked my wrist and Nik was slammed against the wall._

 _My finger twitched and four lashes appeared in his face, low pain-filled moan escaping him._

 _"Leona, what's going on?" Elijah asked concerned, holding both his hands out as if to calm me.  
_

 _"And you make me look like a fool for being loyal to you, while you sleep with everyone woman in the Quarter!" I exclaimed angrily._

 _"I think that's a slight over exaggeration-" Nik responded,_ _but I cut him off by forming my hand into a fist and Nik groaned feeling his inside twist._

 _"Leona, let's try to calm down now-" Phillip suggested calmly._

 _"Shut up!" I shouted, never taking my eyes off of Nik. "I think my escapade here in New Orleans is over, you don't deserve my skills and my magic. You don't deserve me, Nik!" I yelled, my_ _hand fell to my side, releasing Nik of my hold, watching as he fell face first onto the wooden floor._

 _"Leona! Anne, she means nothing to me!" Nik explained, as he gathered himself from the floor._

 _"And she never will, Nik!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "Not ever again!"_

 _"Leona...what did you do?" Phillip asked slowly._

 _"I made her go back to her home, and told her to use a knife and cut her heart out in front of her family. So, she could feel the pain that she put me through," I explained, pointing to chest where my heart is. "But what does it matter, you'll find some other whore that will please you, since I clearly wasn't good enough for you," I sneered, I lifted my_ _chin inclined and the legs of a chair broke off impaling Nik's four limbs and stormed out the room.  
_

 _I could hear Elijah calling after me, "Leona! Leona wait!" the sound of his footsteps not far behind me.  
_

I was so engrossed by the journal entry, that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID before scoffing.

"Original groupie speaking, how may I help you?" I answered mockingly.

 _"Seriously?"_ Damon drawled.

"Is that not what you called me earlier today?" I retorted, marking my page and closing the journal.

"I take it back, alright?" Damon stated. "Look, I need your help-"

"As always," I cut in, roll my eyes.

"I need you to watch Ric," Damon continued. "Meredith is already at Elena's house with tranquilizers, we just want you to be backup in case something happens," Damon explained.

"Who is we?" I asked curiously, tilting my head.

"Stefan and Elena are going to Ric's loft to get his ring for a spell that Bonnie is working on," Damon answered, leaving himself out.

"And what are _you_ going to be doing throughout all this?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Sage and I have plans," Damon responded vaguely.

"How very vague and suspicious," I commented.

"Can you watch Ric or not?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Okay, fine. But only because it's Ric,"

 _"What could possibly go wrong," I thought._

~~~x~~~

I walked up to Elena's doorstep and realized her car was still gone, without thinking to knock I opened the door with a spell.

"It's me guys!" I called out, walking further into the house to see Alaric was on the couch.

"In the kitchen!" Meredith responded, and I made my way in there.

"Still with me," Meredith shouted to the older man.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you," Alaric answered tiredly.

"I'm half-dead, too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry... I've got coffee on," she told him.

I watched for a few moments as Meredith struggled to find the mugs before I walked over to the cabinet where I knew Elena stored her mugs at.

"Here," I stated, a small smile on my lips as I opened the door and handed three mugs one by one. "How about some food?" I suggested, and Meredith agreed vigorously.

I noticed that Alaric had rejoined us in the kitchen, "Looking for something?"Alaric asked.

"I don't know where anything is in this house," Meredith teased making fun of herself. "I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?" She asked, pouring the coffee into the mugs.

"No cream," he replied calmly.

Alaric's extremely calm tone caused a bad feeling in my stomach to form.

Speaking up as I turned looking at him, "We were going to make sandwiches. We don't know about you, but we're starving!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No mustard. I hate mustard," Meredith responded sarcastically as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh no, I don't think we can be friends," I joked, looking at her and she giggled slightly at me.

We both stopped smiling when Alaric spoke again, "Do you ever feel remorse?"

My eyes widened and I looked over at Meredith nervously, "I'm sorry?" She asked him her voice shaky, turning around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, nervously laughing.

"Well," Alaric began, he picked up a large knife and dragged it across the counter that made a scratching sound making me tense up.

Alaric walked even closer to us, knife in hand, a knife that could easily kill Meredith and I.

"You're a witch, Janelle," Alaric began. "Both sides of your family are monsters. You and your family have probably killed, what? Hundreds? Thousands? _Millions?_ Does it feel good? To, kill people? Does it make you feel, powerful?" He asked.

 _"Oh please no," I thought._

He looked to Meredith. "And you are a council member. You're hired to protect the people of our town from vampires and yet here you are, ignoring your responsibilities," He said, as stalked menacingly towards us. "Like you and your vampire blood," he pointed out.

This isn't Ric.

"So I'm asking, do you ever feel remorse?" He asked. "Because you should," He finished, and suddenly threw a smaller knife at my shoulder.

I screamed out pain, "Run!" I yelled.

Meredith threw the coffee on him burning his skin, and she started to run, but Alaric quickly cut her side in response as he was hunched over. I pulled the knife out my shoulder and threw my hand out unleashing an invisible force knocking Alaric down in the process.

"Go! Now!" I screamed, as we ran into the front room, looking for the tranquilizers.

They were empty. We made a break for the door when Alaric came in and stabbed me in the back and in the side with a new knife. Meredith made a beeline for the stairs. She looked over to me, and began to run back.

"No! Go!" I shouted, and she ran up the stairs.

Alaric stood over me, "You once were a innocent girl, but now your just like the rest of your family,"

"Tell me about it," I grunted, and kicked him in the shin, knocking him over.

I started running up the stairs, but he grabbed me and started to pull me down. I would've easily overpowered him, but I was weak. He had a wooden stake in his hand, it could easily kill me.

"No!" I screamed as he pulled me down.

Sure, there were times I wasn't happy with my life, and sometimes I would say "kill me now", but not like this. Not when there are so many things that I have not experienced yet. I kicked him in the groin, and he fell over in pain. I took that chance to run up the stairs to find Meredith.

"Meredith! Let me in!" I screamed, stumbling over my feet as I heard him coming up the stairs.

Meredith opened the door at the sound of my voice and I ran into the bathroom, she went to close the door, but with the speed of lightning Alaric appeared and tried to force the door open. Meredith kept pushing the door back and I looked around, and spotted a pair scissors I picked them up and stabbed Alaric's hand with them. Sorry Ric. Alaric screamed and retracted his hand from the doorway allowing Meredith to slam the door shut and lock it. I looked at Meredith who looked down at her wound, she's bleeding profusely.

I looked at my own wound in the mirror my yellow shirt was stained with red, and slashed up on my shoulder, back, and side.

"You know, I feel a little dizzy," I slurred, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I felt myself begin to fall, but two arms managed to grab me before I hit the floor.

"Hang in there, Janelle!" Meredith whispered, but it sounded like she was on the brink of unconsciousness as well.

"I'll try," I said weakly.

"Hey there," I heard Alaric greet. Someone was at the door.

"Hi. Where's Meredith? Or uh Janelle?" Elena asked.

"Oh Meredith had to go back to the hospital. Last minute surgery," He answered, lying through his teeth.

"And Janelle?" Elena questioned. I was genuinely surprised that she wanted to know.

"She went home," He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What happened?" Elena gasped. Oh no what's happening? I can't move, I'm too weak. And Meredith bleeding out is not helping in the slightest.

"Oh I broke a coffee cup," He lied again.

"Is Stefan around?" He asked.

Please say yes.

"No," Elena answered, her voice uneasy.

"Did you get my ring?" He asked, the stairs started to creak.

"No, I couldn't find it," She said, in a suspicious tone. She's lying, good. Smart Elena, I like you better already.

He chuckled, "My place is a mess. I'll just have to go get it," He stated.

Then I heard a loud gasp, _Oh no, what's happening?_ " I thought.

Then I heard a banging noise, "Don't hurt him." Elena screamed.

 _"Don't hurt who?" I thought.  
_

"Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me," Stefan said.

 _"He's here. Thank you god," I thought._

"Why?" She asked.

I could hear the boards creaking. They're coming.

"I'm gonna need your help," He explained, as he kicked the door open.

The two of them walked into the bathroom and Elena switched the light on seeing Meredith and I laying on the floor, bleeding. There was blood everywhere from Meredith trying to stop the bleeding on both of us.

"Meredith oh my gosh! Janelle!" She gasped.

Why is she worried about me? She hates me. Stefan came into my vision and widened at the amount of blood.

"Help her," I weakly ordered.

I watched as Stefan struggled with the blood his face changing. Elena looked at him, but he managed to control himself, bit his wrist and made Meredith drink his blood.

As he went to give me his blood I looked him in the eye, "Thank you," breathed, and slowly turned my head to Elena. "Both of you," I whispered, I took Stefan's wrist and began drinking his blood.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the last one I posted it.**_


End file.
